The New Staff
by kukikookie
Summary: Gara-gara dosen pembimbing skripsi, kegenitan Kim Yugyeom, dan noraknya Park Jimin yang lagi PDKT ke sepupunya, Jungkook jadi sering ketemu sama si pegawai tata usaha kampusnya yang baru, Kim Taehyung. Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook. VKook. BL. DL? DR! RnR juseyong!
1. Chapter 1

**The New Staff**

 **Main cast:**

 **Kim Taehyung (BTS) x Jeon Jungkook (BTS)**

 **Min Yoongi (BTS)**

 **Park Jimin (BTS)**

 **Rating: T alias** Aman

 **Disclaimer:** Member BTS milik Bighit Ent dan orang tua masing-masing

 **Warning!** Boyslove alias yaoi. Author masih pemula. Typo bertebaran. OOC. Nggak suka pairingnya? Silahkan tekan tombol close :D

.

.

.

Siang itu matahari sedang panas-panasnya mengguyur permukaan bumi. Enaknya mah ngadem, entah di bawah ac atau sekedar duduk di bawah pohon rindang. Apalagi ditambah minuman dingin. Beuh. Jungkook menelan ludahnya membayangkan segelas es teh manis. Niatnya tadi setelah kuliah kelar dia pengen buru-buru ke kantin, isi perut sekalian isi kerongkongan(?). Tapi niatnya terpaksa ditunda dulu gegara ia harus segera ngumpulin formulir pemilihan dosen pembimbing skripsi.

 _'Sabar ya cing, formulirnya lebih mendesak daripada ngasih makan kalian.'_ Jungkook ngebatin ngenes sambil ngelus perutnya pelan. Cacing-cacing diperutnya memang udah heboh daritadi minta dikasih makan, apadaya dia kudu buru-buru ke bagian Tata Usaha Prodi.

Jadi, tadi sewaktu masih jam kuliah Jungkook iseng maenan hapenya. _Daripada ngantuk siang-siang ngedengerin omongan dosen_ , pikir Jungkook. Terus dia buka aplikasi Line di hapenya dan buka grup chat kelasnya. Tumbenan siang-siang gini grup chat kelasnya rame banget, biasanya kan kalo jam segini jatahnya pada kuliah grup chatnya sepi. Ternyata, temen-temen sekelasnya lagi pada heboh ngomongin pengumpulan formulir pemilihan dosen pembimbing skripsi. _Harus dikumpulin hari ini jam empat sore, lewat dari itu dosen bakal dipilihin sama pihak kampus_ , gitu kata ketua tingkatnya tadi.

Makanya Jungkook buru-buru lari ke Tata Usaha buat ngumpulin formulir. Kelasnya kelar jam tiga sore, sedangkan ruangan kelasnya naujubileh jauhnya dari ruangan Tata Usaha Prodinya. Bisa gawat kalo telat ngumpulin. Kalo dapetnya dosbim yang enak mah syukur, lah kalo yang _killer_?

Jungkook mendesah lega melihat ruangan Tata Usaha dikejauhan. Masih ada setengah jam lagi sebelum jam empat, dia bisa selamet dari bayang-bayang dosbim _killer_.

"Oy, kelinci galak." Panggil Yugyeom dikejauhan sambil lambai-lambai ganteng. Jungkook mendengus, mengabaikan panggilan bocah atraktif kelebihan kalsium yang sialnya sahabatnya sejak ia masuk kuliah, dan nyelonong aja jalan ke ruang TU.

Yugyeom cuma senyum aja, udah biasa dicuekin sama bocah ototan yang mukanya masih kayak bayi itu. "Buru-buru amet dah. Mau ngapain?" tanya Yugeyom sambil berusaha menyamain langkah Jungkook.

"Ngumpulin formulir dosbim ke ruang TU. Elu udah?" tanya Jungkook balik.

"Udah dari lama. Lu kenapa baru ngumpulin, tumben amat. Biasanya elu rajin kalo beginian."

"Formulirnya ketinggalan di kosan Mingyu trus baru gue ambil tadi pagi." Jawab Jungkook. Bibir seksinya mengumpat pelan melihat kerumunan temen-temennya di depan ruang TU. "Njir rame banget TU nya. Segini banyak yang belum ngumpulin?"

Yugyeom angkat bahu. "Kayaknya mereka udah pada ngumpulin deh. Palingan mau ngecengin pegawai baru."

"Pegawai apaan?" tanya Jungkook. Tapi dia nggak terlalu ambil pusing. ' _Sabodo amat sama pegawai baru, yang penting formulir dulu.'_ dia ngebatin.

"Permisi yah, misi. Gue belom ngumpulin formulir nih. _Urgent. Urgent_." Kata jungkook sambil nyelip-nyelip diantara kerumunan manusia yang berkerumun di depan TU. "Woy, Yeri geseran jangan berdiri depan pintu."

Yeri dan gerombolannya, yang sedang asik kasak-kusuk di depan pintu menoleh. "Berisik dah lu. Salah sendiri baru ngumpulin." Kata Yeri kesel tapi ia nurut juga geserin tubuhnya dan ngasih jalan Jungkook buat masuk ke dalem. "Kookie, gue nitip salam buat Kak Taehyung ya." Sekilas Jungkook ngedenger bisikan Yeri sebelum ia masuk ke ruang TU.

'Siapa tuh Kak Taehyung? Senior kita?' batinnya. 'Sabodo lah. Entar ae nanya ke Yerinya.' Ia lalu menuju meja Tata Usaha dan menyerahkan formulirnya ke pegawai TU.

"Lah dek baru ngumpulin?" tanya Teh Dawon, pegawai TU. Orangnya ramah dan baik, cantik lagi. Sayang Jungkook ga minat sama _noona-noona_.

Jungkook nyengir. "Iya Teh, formulirnya ketinggalan di kosan Mingyu." Katanya sambil nyerahin formulirnya. "Udah nih teh dikumpulin aja?"

"Eh ngisi dulu formulir onlinenya." Kata teh Dawon sambil nunjuk pojokan. "Tuh di komputer yang di pojok, kebetulan Bang Jimin lagi keluar jadi pake aja."

"Oke teh." Jungkook lalu jalan ke pojokan dan mulai duduk anteng ngisi formulir online dosbim skripsinya.

"Lama banget sih elu, Kook."

Jungkook hampir ngejengkang gegara kaget. Yugyeom si bocah bongsor ini tau-tau muncul dan gelendotan di bahunya sambil meluk dari belakang.

"Sialan Kim Yugyeom. Lu mau bikin gue jantungan?" umpatnya. Tangannya mendorong kepala Yugyeom yang nangkring di bahunya. "Minggir dah, elu berat tau."

"Abisnya elu lama gue jadi ngantuk." Yugyeom tetep ngeyel nangkringin kepalanya di bahu Jungkook.

"Gue makin lama ngetiknya kalo elu gelendotan gini. Sono minggir dulu." usir Jungkook galak.

Yugyeom manyun. Tapi dia nurut juga omongannya sahabatnya ini. Lagian bisa gawat kalo Jungkook ngamuk, imut-imut gitu dia sabuk item taekwondo.

Yugyeom celingukan kayak anak ilang nungguin Jungkook. Sebenernya dia bisa sih nungguin sohibnya di luar, tapi dia pikir lebih enak di dalem sini. Adem. Selain ada AC, ada cowok ganteng juga /ahem. Tapi sayangnya si cowok ganteng yang dicari-cari nggak keliatan batang hidungnya.

"Udah nih." Kata Jungkook sambil jalan ke arah Yugyeom yang kini berdiri agak menjauh darinya. "Makan yuk, Yug. Bisa kerdil gue kelaperan parah."

"Yug yug, siapa tuh Yug?" tanya Yugyeom kesel. Sahabatnya ini memang kada suka manggil dia seenak jidatnya.

"Ehehehehe, elu dong. Yug yug kesayangan gue." Kata Jungkook nyengir kambing. Ia lalu basa-basi bentar pamitan sama teh Dawon terus buru-buru mengamit ketiak Yugyeom keluar ruangan.

Pas dia mau ngebuka pintu, pintunya udah kebuka duluan. Hampir aja dia nabrak orang di depannya kalo ngga ditahan sama Yugyeom.

"Selow aja, Kook. Kantinnya nggak ikutan lari kok. Buru-buru malah mau nabrak kan." Yugyeom nasehatin Jungkook. Jungkook cuma nyengir-nyengir, lupa kalo di depannya ada orang yang hampir kejungkal gegara nyaris dia tabrak.

"Ah, maaf Pak. Saya tadi nggak ngeliat." Jungkook lalu buru-buru membungkuk minta maaf berkali-kali begitu inget sama sesosok mahluk yang berdiri di depannya.

Sosok korban tadi, agak kaget dan bales ngebungkuk juga. "Ah ngga papa. Saya juga tadi lagi _meleng_."

Jungkook lalu mundur buat ngasih jalan sosok itu masuk. Dibelakangnya, Yugyeom malah cengar-cengir sambil senyumin orang yang hampir Jungkook tabrak tadi.

"Marahin aja Kak. Dia emang gitu orangnya." Kata Yugyeom ngomporin sambil ketawa jahat.

Jungkook mendesis lalu nyubit perutnya Yugyeom.

Yugyeom meringis. Cubitan Jungkook lumayan juga, perih nyut-nyutan. "Sakit, Kook. Ya ampun. Imut-imut kayak bayi tapi sadisnya ngalahin preman."

Sosok tinggi yang berada di depan mereka sontak ketawa mendengar umpatan Yugyeom. Jungkook mendelik, sambil siap-siap mencubit bagian mana aja dari tubuh Yugyeom yang bisa ia jangkau. Untung Yugyeom sigap, sebelum Jungkook bisa mencubitnya lagi tubuhnya udah kabur duluan dan sembunyi di belakang seseorang yang tadi ia panggil _'Kak'._

 _'Nih bocah ngapain malah sembunyi di situ. Nggak ngertiin banget sobat sendiri kelaperan.'_ Batin Jungkook kesel.

"Gyeomi ngapain sih? Yu deh buruan ke kantin." Jungkook lalu masang senyum manis dan narik Yugyeom buat keluar dari TU. Jaim dia, sengaja pasang senyum manis biar ga dikira jahat karena udah nyubitin Yugyeom.

Sebelum nyeret Yugyeom keluar dari ruang TU, Jungkook sempetin pamit ke orang yang hampir ia tabrak tadi. "Permisi ya, Pak. Saya mau ambil temen saya ini. Sekali lagi maaf buat yang tadi. Selamat sore." Pamitnya kemudian buru-buru menyeret tubuh Yugyeom.

"Oh, oh iya. Selamat sore" Jawab sosok itu sambil memandang kedua anak yang grasak-grusuk keluar dari ruang TU.

 _'Lucu juga. Galak-galak tapi gemesin.'_ Batinnya sambil cengengesan depan pintu TU.

"Lah Taehyung ngapain di depan situ?" tegur Teh Dawon yang kebetulan ngelewatin pintu TU. "Cengar-cengir sendiri kayak orang kesurupan."

Taehyung _–sosok itu_ ketawa sambil garuk-garuk rambutnya yang mendadak gatel. "Nggak papa teh. Tadi ada mahasiswa dua habis dari sini, lucu banget deh mereka."

"Oh, Jungkook sama Yugyeom bukan?" tebak teh Dawon. "Emang mereka berdua lucu banget, teteh aja kadang gemes sama mereka."

 _'Jungkook sama Yugyeom ya?_ ' batin Taehyung seneng. _'Ntar ah kalo lowong gue kepoin.'_

Jungkook memakan pesenan makan siangnya brutal. Comot sana, comot sini, kunyah. Pesenannya nggak kira-kira, setara jatah makan siang tiga orang. Yugyeom cuma bisa elus dada, nggak berani ganggu kelinci kelaperan di depannya.

"Pelan aja bruh, kagak ada yang mau minta kok." Kata Yugyeom sambil meringis ngeri. Kalo Jungkook keselek trus sampai meninggal, dimana lagi dia nemu sobat lucu-lucu galak macem Jungkook? Yugyeom ngebatin ngaco.

Jungkook menelan makanannya lalu meminum es jeruknya. "Laper banget gue, Yug. Tadi belom sempet makan siang, keluar kelas langsung lari-lari ke TU." Curhat Jungkook dengan muka prihatin. "Tau sendiri gue dapet kelas jauh di gedung belakang."

"Iya, iya. Tapi makan pelan-pelan aja ya, nanti kalo keselek bahaya. Gue ngga ngerti cara nanganin orang keselek." Kata Yugyeom sambil ngelus-ngelus poni Jungkook.

Jungkook cuma ngangguk-angguk sambil diem aja dielus-elus gitu kayak Yugyeom. Udah biasa. Lagian emang Yugyeom itu udah kayak kakak buat dia.

"Eh, betewe tau nggak pegawai TU yang tadi hampir elu tabrak?" tanya Yugeyom mendadak semangat. "Ganteng ya, hehehehe. Kayak keluar dari manga."

Jungkook menghentikan makannya sejenak sambil mikir. "Oh, yang tadi pegawai TU? Kok baru liat ya?"

"Pegawai baru dia, baru sekitar dua mingguan." Terang Yugyeom. "Makannya maen-maen ke TU, jangan rapat-nugas di sekretariat aja kerjaan elu."

"Ngapain juga gue ke TU? Nggak ada kepentingan. Lagian ada Bang Jimin, ntar gue dijahilin lagi." Kata Jungkook sambil merengut.

Yuyeom ngakak. Park Jimin, salah satu pegawai TU yang umurnya sekitar lima tahun lebih tua dari mereka, memang ngefans abis sama sahabatnya ini. Bisa dibilang Jimin itu _fanboy_ nya Jungkook. Jadi kalo Jungkook ke ruang TU, selalu aja Jungkook dijahilin sama Jimin.

"Salah sendiri elu imut-imut. Gue aja kadang pengen ngebungkus elu trus gue pajang di rumah." Kata Yugyeom sambil ngakak.

Jungkook lalu melempar Yugyeom dengan kentang goreng yang tadi ia pesan. "Sialan. Emangnya gue apaan maen mau lu dibungkus hah?"

"Elu kan kelinci hahaha. Tapi elu makannya banyak sih, galak lagi. Gue ogah melihara kelinci galak."

"Terserah deh Yug. Suka-suka elo mau bilang kelinci apa marmut." Kata Jungkook sebel.

Duh plis banget ya, Jungkook tuh bete banget dibilang imut. Dulu sih waktu pertama kali masuk kuliah dia emang macem anak unyu cimit-cimit kesayangan para noona, tapi tolong sekarang ia udah tingkat tiga. Di balik kemeja yang dia pake pun sekarang samar-samar udah ada enam buah kotak-kotak macem coklat ketburi. Dia agak risih kalo masih dibilang imut sama temen-temennya.

Yugyeom ketawa, tumben nih Jungkook mau aja kalah debat sama dia. Mungkin beneran lagi laper nih anak, batinnya.

Yugyeom nungguin Jungkook makan sambil ngelamun dan maenin sedotan jusnya. Yugyeom emang ga mesen makanan karena lagi diet, mau ngilangin lemak di pipi katanya. Terus nggak sengaja waktu dia ngeliatin pintu masuk kantin, dia liat sesosok manusia penghuni TU yang tadi ia omongin.

"Bang Jimin, sini deh. Ada tempat kosong!" teriaknya sambil melambai ke arah Jimin yang celingukan nyari tempat duduk.

Jimin senyum bahagia lalu jalan kearah bangku tempat Jungkook-Yugyeom duduk, akhirnya dia nemu tempat duduk juga. Gila sore-sore gini kantin masih aja rame, padahal biasanya para pedagangnya aja udah siap-siap beresin dagangannya. Mana deket sama Jungkook, kan lumayan ada yang bisa dijahilin.

"Makasih loh, Yugyeom udah nawarin tempat duduk. Gila tumbenan nih kantin masih rame." Kata Jimin sambil duduk di depan Yugyeom dan Jungkook. "Haii, Kookie. Kok belom pulang sih?" tanya Jimin sambil senyum-senyum gaje ke arah Jungkook.

Jungkook senyum masam. "Laper, Bang. Abang bukannya jam segini biasanya udah balik? Pulang gih bang, makan di rumah." tanya Jungkook _–setengah ngusir_

"Pengennya mah gitu, tapi TU lagi banyak kerjaan. Ngurusin angkatan kalian yang mau skripsian." Keluh Jimin. "Eh, kok gue ga liat elu ngumpulin formulir yah? Udah ngumpulin belom?"

Jungkook ngangguk-angguk. "Udah kok, Bang. Tadi sama Teteh Dawon waktu abang lagi keluar."

"Eh, Bang Jimin." Kata Yugyeom tiba-tiba. "Kak Taehyungnya ga diajakin makan sekalian?"

"Diajakin kok, dianya lelet makanya gue tinggalin." Jawab Jimin setengah ketawa. Dahinya lalu berkerut begitu nyadar sesuatu. "Apa-apaan gue dipanggil Bang dia dipanggil Kak?"

"Soalnya dia ganteng." Jawab Yugyeom kalem. "Nanti diajakin aja Bang duduk sini bareng kita."

"Emang gue kurang ganteng? Badan gue aja lebih bagus dari badan dia." Kata Jimin sengit.

"Bukannya gitu Bang, cuma abang kurang tinggi. Jadi gantengnya kurang nampol." Jawab Yugyeom.

Jungkook ngakak guling-guling. Yugyeom pasang muka inosen. Jimin manyun.

"Dasar ya kegenitan. Gue aduin loh sama kakak tingkat yang lagi elu kecengin." Jungkook ngusap matanya yang sedikit berair gegara ketawa, terus melototin Yugyeom yang masih masang muka inosen.

"Aduin aja wek dasar bocah tukang ngadu." Tantang Yugyeom sambil meletin Jungkook. Pas dia mandangin ke arah depan kantin, sosok yang dia tunggu-tunggu terlihat lagi celingukan kebingungan. "Eh Kak Taehyung! Sini-sini, ada yang kosong." teriak Yugyeom heboh.

"Plis deh ya. Daritadi tiap ada yang elu kenal diteriakin mulu suruh duduk bareng. Malu ih gue diliatin sama orang-orang." Keluh Jungkook sambil nunduk.

Yugyeom nyengir. "Cuma dua kali Kook, nggak usah alay."

"Iya, tapi elu teriak-teriak gitu diliatin orang tau. Kalem aja manggilnya."

"Iya-iya bawel." Kata Yugyeom tanpa repot-repot ngeliat lawan bicaranya. Matanya masih fokus dan Tangannya tetep lambai-lambai ke arah Taehyung yang udah jalan ke arah bangku mereka duduk.

Taehyung lalu duduk disamping Jimin, berhadapan sama Yugyeom. "Parah deh, temen sendiri ditinggalin." Katanya kesel.

Jimin mencibir. "Lah elu lama. Ngapain aja dah? Dandan dulu?"

"Gue bantuin Teteh Dawon tadi, elu juga disuruh tadi malah kabur." Bales Taehyung sewot.

"Nggak ada yang bilang ke gue. Semua sibuk sendiri tadi, yaudah gue kuy ke kantin."

"Inisiatif elah. Untung tadi teh Dawon lagi baik, kalo engga habis dah elu diomelin."

"Berisik deh. Iya-iya habis ini gue bantuin deh sampe lembur juga."

Yugyeom sama Jungkook cuma bengong ngeliatin dua orang dewasa di depan mereka yang sibuk cekcok sendiri.

"Kak, Bang." Kata Yugyeom berusaha menengahi. "Nggak jadi mesen? Keburu pedagangnya beres-beres pulang."

Taehyung dan Jimin lalu natep Yugyeom _blank_. "Oh iya, gue ke sini kan mau makan." Jimin yang konek duluan buru-buru berdiri dan ninggalin Taehyung _lagi._

"Tuh kan ditinggalin lagi." Gerutu Taehyung sambil berdiri. "Kalian udah mesen?" tanyanya ke arah dua bocah di depannya.

"Udah kok, Kak." Jawab Yugyeom. Jungkook Cuma angguk-angguk sambil nunjuk pesenan makanannya yang masih sisa.

"Yaudah. Saya mesen dulu ya." Kata Taehyung.

Taehyung dan Jimin udah balik ke bangku mereka. Sekarang mereka lagi makan sambil ngobrol-ngobrol. Kadang-kadang Jimin sempet ngegodain Jungkook, atau Yugyeom yang ngebully Jimin. Anak kurang ajar emang, orang tua kok di _bully_.

Taehyung juga sesekali nimbrung ngobrol atau ikut-ikut ngebully Jimin. Dia emang orangnya cepet akrab sih, apalagi Yugyeom sama Jungkook juga setipe sama dia. Kalo sama Jimin jangan ditanya, mereka satu sekolah dari SMA dan kuliah, trus sekarang malah sekantor.

Jungkook yang daritadi nanggepin seadanya. Paling Cuma angguk-angguk atau geleng-geleng, atau ngikut ketawa kalo Jimin dibully.

"Elu kenapa Kook? Tumbenan deh diem aja." Tanya Yugyeom heran.

Jungkook noleh sambil narik-narik kemeja Yugyeom. "Ngantuk Yug, balik yuk."

"Oke. Lu bilang kek kalo ngantuk." Yugyeom nurut terus ngeberesin barangnya yang ada di meja kantin. Sementara Jungkook udah beberes daritadi, udah siap pulang dia.

"Kita berdua duluan ya Bang Jimin, Pak Taehyung." Pamit Jungkook sambil nganggukin kepalanya.

Yugyeom ikut-ikutan nganggukin kepalanya pamit. "Jangan berantem mulu yah, inget umur." Tambah Yugyeom sambil nyusul Jungkook yang udah jalan duluan.

Jimin bales ngangguk sambil ngedadahin mereka berdua. "Lah lupa gue mau nitip salam sama si abangnya Kookie." Dia terus mulai khikmat ngabisin seporsi bibimbab yang tadi dipesan barengan sama Taehyung.

"Loh, Tae? Lu nggak makan?" tanya Jimin heran ngeliat Taehyung yang bengong nyuekin makanannya.

"Eh, Jim." Panggil Taehyung. "Tadi Jungkook manggil gue apaan ya? Pak? Bapak?"

Jimin nyadar terus ketawa ngakak. "Iya! Elu dipanggil Bapak sama Jungkook. Lah gue juga baru sadar."

Jimin masih ngakak, sementara itu Taehyung ngusap mukanya sedih. ' _Ya ampun emangnya muka gue tua apa gimana?'_ Batinnya ngenes.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai hai /lambai-lambai~

Aku baru nyoba-nyoba nulis nih, gegara gemes sama TaeKook yang suka tebar kemesraan kemana-mana haha.

Gimana? Layak lanjutkah?

Mohon reviewnya yaaa, butuh banget kritik saran pembaca semua~

XOXO, Kukikookie


	2. Chapter 2: Baper?

**The New Staff**

 **Main cast:**

 **Kim Taehyung (BTS) x Jeon Jungkook (BTS)**

 **Min Yoongi (BTS)**

 **Park Jimin (BTS)**

 **Kim Yugyeom (Got7)**

 **Rating: T alias** Aman

 **Disclaimer:** Member BTS milik Bighit Ent dan orang tua masing-masing

 **Warning!** Boyslove alias yaoi. Author masih pemula. Typo bertebaran. OOC. Nggak suka pairingnya? Silahkan tekan tombol close :D

 _Chapter 2_

.

.

.

Hari ini hari Minggu. Masih pagi banget, sekitar jam 6an. Tapi Jungkook udah ada di salah satu taman paling gede di kotanya. Biasanya jam segini dia masih pules di atas kasur kesayangannya, tapi pagi ini dia diseret paksa sama kakak sepupunya _–Yoongi_ buat ikutan jogging di sini. Taman ini memang salah satu tempat kumpulnya anak-anak muda pas hari Minggu, selain karena tempatnya enak buat jogging juga karena banyak orang jualan makanan di sini.

Dalam hati sebenernya Jungkook malesnya minta ampun buat nemenin Yoongi kesini. Pertama, karena Yoongi kesini buat janjian jogging bareng sama Jimin – _fyi mereka saling ngeceng,_ dan yang kedua hari minggu itu udah Jungkook deklarasikan sebagai hari bangun siang –kecuali kalau di kampusnya sedang ada acara tertentu. Jadi _seharusnya_ dia masih hibernasi dibalik selimutnya. Tapi mau gimana lagi, Jungkook terlanjur sayang _dan takut_ sama sepupu yang sekarang tinggal serumah sama dia ini.

Jadilah dia di salah satu bangku taman, duduk ngantuk-ngantuk sendirian kayak anak ilang. Yoongi bilang dia mau pemanasan dulu, dan nyuruh Jungkook duduk diam di sini. Jungkook nurut aja, toh dia ke sini memang ngga ada niat buat olahraga.

"Loh? Jeon Jungkook ya?"

Jungkook noleh males-malesan, maklum masih ngantuk. "Eh Pak Taehyung." Sapanya sopan.

 _'_ _Tuh kan gue dipanggil Bapak lagi._ ' Batin Taehyung muram. "Ngapain duduk bengong disitu? Nggak jogging?"

"Nggak pak, lagi males." Jawab Jungkook sambil nguap. "Bapak nggak pengen duduk?" tanya Jungkook sambil ngegeser duduknya.

"Oh boleh deh." Taehyung lalu duduk disampingnya sambil ngelirik Jungkook diam-diam. Mereka berdua kemudian cuma duduk diem-dieman tanpa saling ngobrol. Jungkook sih emang karena dianya masih ngantuk jadi males ngobrol, sementara Taehyung masih merasa canggung buat ngajak ngobrol duluan.

Bermenit-menit mereka duduk berdampingan tanpa ada yang memulai percakapan duluan. Sampai akhirnya Taehyung mendengar gerutuan dari pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Kak Yoongi lama." _Jungkook menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil yang ada di depan kakinya_.

"Kookie masih ngantuk demi apa." _Sekarang kaki-kakinya menghentak_.

"Ya ampun kalo mau pacaran kenapa ngajak Kookie sih?" _gantian kedua tangannya yang meremas celana trainingnya gemes._

"Elu juga lemah sih Kook, masa disogok pizza aja mau."

Taehyung melongo ngeliatin Jungkook yang ngedumel sendiri di sebelahnya. Gemes juga sih sebenernya. Nggak nyangka Jungkook yang badannya tinggi berisi gitu masih merengek macem bocah playgroup yang ditinggal kakaknya maen.

"Eh, Jungkook." Panggil Taehyung sambil nowel-nowel bahu Jungkook. "Mau jajan nggak?"

"Hah?" sekarang giliran Jungkook yang melongo. _'Lah gue baru inget lagi duduk sama Pak Taehyung.'_ Batinnya. "Jajan kemana Pak?"

"Itu yang buka warung tenda." Taehyung mengendikkan bahunya ke arah kerumunan warung tenda yang nggak jauh dari mereka. "Kamu laper nggak? Makan yuk daripada ngedumel sendiri nggak jelas gitu."

Jungkook merengut. Enak aja dibilang _ngedumel-sendiri-nggak-jelas-gitu_ sama orang disebelah ini. Tapi emang dia kelaperan sih. Marah-marah gitu bikin dia kelaperan.

"Saya laper sih, Pak." Katanya dengan muka memelas. "Tapi saya nggak bawa uang."

Taehyung menghela napas pasrah. "Yaudah deh saya bayarin."

"Bener nih Pak?" Jungkook nyengir lebar. Matanya yang bulat besar/? berbinar-binar bahagia. Duh, Taehyung jadi silau. "Iya, yuk buruan. Warungnya rame."

Jungkook ngangguk-angguk antusias sambil bersyukur dalem hati. _'Untung gue ditemuin sama Bapak TU nan baik hati. Lumayan kan dapet traktiran.'_ Dia lalu ngekorin Taehyung berjalan ke arah warung tenda di sekitar mereka.

.

.

.

"Jadi Bang Jimin itu dulunya sekelas sama Bapak?" tanya Jungkook sambil melahap roti gorengnya.

Sekarang mereka berdua balik lagi duduk di bangku tadi setelah membeli beberapa biji roti goreng dan air mineral. Mereka ngobrol-ngobrol sambil makan roti goreng yang semuanya dibeliin sama Taehyung, sambil nunggu Yoongi balik dari acara pemanasannya.

Taehyung manggut-manggut. "iya, dari sekolah menengah. Sekarang kita sekantor lagi. Ya ampun kayak nggak ada orang lain aja gitu di dunia."

Jungkook ngakak. "Paling enggak Bang Jimin kan orangnya lucu, walaupun rada nyebelin sih. Lumayan lah buat hiburan"

"Iya sih, tapi kalo ketemunya dia lagi dia lagi ya bosen banget."

"Jodoh kali Pak." Celetuk Jungkook asal.

"Uhuk, uhuk." Taehyung terbatuk heboh keselek roti goreng yang dia makan gegara omongan Jungkook.

Jungkook lalu buru-buru ngasih minuman dinginnya ke Taehyung. _Taehyung yang beliin sih_. "Ya ampun, Pak. Makannya pelan-pelan aja. Saya nggak bakalan minta koook."

Taehyung menegak minuman Jungkook rakus terus megap-megap buat melancarkan pernafasannya. _'Gara-gara siapa coba._ ' Batin Taehyung. "Kamu sih ngomongnya sembarangan." Dengusnya.

"Lah emang saya ngomong apa Pak?" tanya Jungkook dengan muka polos. Taehyung mau marahin dia jadi nggak tega. "Nggak deh lupain."

Jungkook angkat bahu terus anteng lagi makan roti goreng yang masih sisa beberapa biji.

"Ngomong-ngomong Bapak ke sini ngapain? Beli roti goreng doang?" tanya Jungkook basa-basi. Nggak enak dong sama Taehyung, udah dibeliin roti goreng plus minuman dingin masa Cuma dia diemin aja.

Taehyung menggeleng sambil ngunyah potongan terakhir rotinya. "Diajakin Jimin. Tapi malah ditinggalin gara-gara dia mau ngajak gebetannya jogging."

Jungkook mendengus. "Sialan emang tuh mahluk dua. Dikiran kita pengawal pribadinya apa?"

"Lah, kamu kenal emang sama gebetannya Jimin?" tanya Taehyung bingung.

"Kenal lah, Pak. Orang gebetan Bang Jimin itu sepupu saya. Saya kan disuruh jadi mak comblangnya mereka."

"Kasian amat kamu. Udah disuruh nyomblangin tapi malah ditinggal pacaran." Kata Taehyung setengah prihatin _setengah ngejek?_

"Bapak teh simpati apa ngejek saya? Makasih loh, Pak." Kata Jungkook keki.

"Hehehehe sama-sama." Jawab Taehyung sambil cengengesan.

Jungkook menghela napas terus ikutan ketawa juga. _'Tawanya si Bapak nular deh kayak virus flu.'_

.

.

.

Jungkook langsung nyusruk ke kasurnya begitu dia selesai mandi. Setelah sekitar satu jam nungguin, akhirnya Jimin sama Yoongi balik juga dari acara joggingnya. Mereka berempat _–Jimin, Suga, Jungkook, dan Taehyung_ sempat ngobrol bentar sebelum pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Di luar kamar, Yoongi neriakin Jungkook buat ngajakin sarapan. Udah telat sih sebenernya, tapi gimana lagi Yoongi laper. Dan tadi kayaknya Jungkook rada ngambek ditinggal jogging. Salah satu cara buat ngebujuk dia kalo lagi ngambek ya pake makanan.

Jungkook malah nyuekin Yoongi dan mulai meremin matanya. Belum ada semenit dia meremin mata, pintu kamarnya menjeblak terbuka dan kepala Yoongi menyembul dari pintu.

"Oy, makan yuk. Gue masakin enak nih." Ajak Yoongi.

Jungkook cuma menggumam malas tanpa membuka matanya.

 _'_ _Lah nih bocah masih ngambek.'_ Batin Yoongi. "Kookie, makan dulu. baru bobok lagi. Kasian itu peliharaan kamu nanti jadi kurus."

Jungkook ngebuka matanya dan duduk males-malesan di atas kasurnya. "Peliharaan apaan?" tanyanya bingung. "Kookie masih kenyang, Kak. Simpen aja di meja, nanti siangan Kookie makan."

"Itu cacing di perut elu." Jawab Yoongi ngaco. "Lu kenyang dari hongkong? Dari pagi belom makan juga."

"Ih udah tadi. Makan roti goreng." Jawab Jungkook. "Di tempat jogging tadi loh waktu Kookie ditinggalin Kak Yoongi pacaran."

"Asem, siapa juga yang pacaran." sungut Yoongi. Jungkook mendengus ngeliatnya. ' _Lah mukanya merah gitu sok-sokan ngeles.'_

"Jangan boong deh, elu tadi kan nggak bawa duit." Kata Yoongi sambil jalan ke kasurnya Jungkook terus duduk di pinggiran kasurnya. _Pegel cuy berdiri sambil ngomong gitu._

"Iya sih, tapi suwer tadi Kookie makan roti goreng banyak." Jungkook ngomong sambil nunjukin tanda peace ke Yoongi. "Tadi dibeliin Pak Taehyung. Sama air minumnya juga."

Yoongi masang muka kebingungan. "Elu malakin bapak-bapak?"

Jungkook facepalm. "Mana ada malakin orang roti goreng? Mending palakin dompetnya terus jajan yang mahalan."

"Bener juga." Yoongi mangut-mangut. "Terus itu Bapaknya siapa yang ngasih Roti goreng?"

 _'_ _Jangan-jangan tadi rotinya udah dikasih racun terus habis dimakan Jungkook keracunan terus mau diculik.'_ Yoongi ngebatin ngeri. _'Ya ampun gue belum mau kehilangan nih bocah.'_

Jungkook facepalm lagi. "Itu loh Kak yang tadi ngobrol sama kita. Temennya Bang Jimin."

"Oh, yang temennya dari SMA itu ya?" Yoongi mangut-mangut. "Yaudah, nanti siang bangun, terus makan. Kalo nggak bangun gue tabok sampe elu nggak bisa jalan." Ancam Yoongi.

"Ya ampun sadis amat." Jungkook bergidik ngeri. "Iya, iya. Gue masang alarm deh nih di hape. Tapi kalo nggak bangun tolong banguninnya yang manusiawi dong Kak."

Yoongi ketawa ngedenger perkataan Jungkook. Sebenernya ia juga bercanda tadi, masa iya dia tega nyakitin sepupu kesayangannya.

"Udah nih." Jungkook menunjukkan layar handphone nya yang masih membuka aplikasi alarm. "Udah sana Kak Yoongi keluar. Gue masih pengen menikmati sisa hari libur dengan tenang. Hush Hush." Usir Jungkook.

Yoongi menjitak kepala Jungkook gemas. "Iya kelinci cerewet. Sebelum bobok doa dulu ya, biar ga mimpiin jurig."

"Duh, Kak. Sakit tau!" kata Jungkook kesel sambil ngelus-elus kepalanya yang kena jitak Yoongi. "Ngapain takut sama jurig, Kak Yoongi lebih serem kemana-mana."

Yoongi melotot, udah siap ngejitak kepala Jungkook lagi. "Ampun, Kak. Ampun. Nanti otak Kookie jadi bego kalo dijitakin mulu."

"Yaudah, sana bobok. Gue keluar ya."

"Iya. Bye Kak Yoongi." Jungkook lambai-lambai ke arah Yoongi yang lagi menutup pintu.

 _'_ _Akhirnyaaa, minggu yang indah.'_ Batin Jungkook seneng sambil menggelung di atas kasurnya.

.

.

.

Minggu yang indah berganti lagi jadi senin. Jungkook melirik jam tangannya gemes. Udah hampir sejam lebih dia nugguin dosen, tapi yang ditunggu ngga nongol-nongol. Pengennya sih, dia telfon dan marah-marahin gegara bikin dia nunggu. Tapi untungnya Jungkook masih sadar, yang dia tunggu bukan sembarang dosen. Tapi Pak Kepala Prodi. Bisa dapet SP dia kalo berani-berani memaki dosen.

Mau pergi juga gimana, dia butuh tanda tangan dosen itu di proposal acara yang dia bikin. Seharusnya proposal ini udah ditandatanganin kemarin-kemarin setelah diperiksa, tapi kayaknya si Bapak Professor lagi kurang fokus. Dia lupa ngasih tanda tangan keramatnya ke proposal itu. Mungkin lain kali kalau ngasih proposal Jungkook juga ngasih _Aq*a_.

 _'_ _Hampir jam satu.'_ Batinnya ngenes. Dia ada kuliah jam satu ini, dan sialnya belom sempet makan siang. Perutnya udah kelaperan sedari tadi, tapi demi proposal ini dia tahan rasa lapernya. Kemaren dia sempet kena semprot Bang Sungjin _–ketua BEM Fakultasnya –_ gegara pulang tanpa tanda tangan dosen. Dan dia gamau di semprot lagi. Big No.

Jungkook lalu ngeluarin hapenya, dan membuka aplikasi _line_ buat nge- _chat_ sahabat bongsornya.

 **Jungkook J.**

 _12.57 Yug, gue kayaknya telat masuk kuliah._

 _12.57 Kalo engga kayaknya gue bakal ngga masuk._

 _12.57 TA in gue peulis_

 _12\. 57 *Emot Cony nangis*_

 **Kim Yugyeom**

 _12\. 58 Napa lu?_

 _12.58 Kesiangan?_

 **Jungkook J.**

 _12.58 Kaga_

 _12.58 Gue di PHP dosen lagi._

 _12.58 *Emoji nangis*_

 _12.59 *Emoji nangis*_

 _12.59 *Emoji nangis*_

Jungkook menatap layar hapenya lesu. Udah dua menit tapi Yugyeom belom bales juga. _'Di read doang dih.'_ Batinnya sedih. Dia nyoba ngehubungin lagi sahabat baiknya itu.

 **Jungkook J.**

 _13.01 Yug?_

 _13.01 Yugyeomie ping!_

 _13.02 Yugyeomie ping!_

 _13.02 Yuuuuuuug?_

Udah jam 13.05. sekarang malah chatnya ngga diread sama sekali. Jungkook lalu duduk menyender ke sandaran kursi depan ruang KaProdi sambil meremin mata. Dia capek dan laper. Tapi proposalnya lebih mendesak. Duh kalo sampe mamahnya di Busan tau dia telat makan gegara segores/? tanda tangan, bisa abis ruang KaProdi ditangan sang mamah.

"Loh? Dek Jungkook?"

Suara lembut khas si pegawai TU bikin Jungkook membuka mata terus langsung menegakkan punggungnya. Di depannya, Teh Dawon berdiri anggun sambil ngebawa tumpukan kertas. _*nahloh ada yang nyangka itu Tae?*_

"Eh, Teteh. Banyak amat bawaannya." Sapa Jungkook sopan. _Adem deh siang-siang liat yang cantik._

"Iya, ini mau di bawa ke ruangan Pak KaProdi." Jawab Teh Dawon. "Kamu bukannya ada jam kuliah?"

Jungkook masang senyum asem sambil nunjukin proposal di tangannya. "Iya teh, seharusnya. Tapi saya nungguin Pak KaProdi daritadi, mau minta tanda tangan."

"Lah, Profesor Kang kan lagi rapat ke Dekanat sampe jam dua. Kamu nggak tahu?" tanya Teh Dawon.

Rahang Jungkook langsung terjun bebas ngedenger ucapan Teh Dawon. "Beneran teh?"

Teh Dawon berusaha nahan ketawanya ngeliat muka Jungkook. Lucu banget, jadi gemes pengen nyubit. "Iya, deh suwer. Teteh aja ini mau nganterin berkas buat Professor Kang kok."

 _'_ _Ya ampun demi dewa. Gue ngapain daritadi nunggu disini kayak anak ilang?!'_ batinnya kesel. Jungkook kemudian berusaha ngatur napas. ' _Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale. Oke sip. Sekarang elu mendingan buru-buru lari ke ruang kuliah. Belom telat seperempat jam, masih bisa masuk.'_ Jungkook menatap bundelan proposal acaranya sadis. ' _Sabodo teuing lah sama nih proposal.'_

Teh Dawon jadi kasian sama Jungkook. Keliatan banget dari mukanya kalo dia capek dan laper. Jadilah dia nawarin Jungkook buat nitip proposalnya ke dia.

 _"_ Eh, dek. Mau nitip ngga proposalnya? Nanti saya mintain tanda tangan Profesor Kang deh."

Mata Jungkook langsung berbinar-binar bahagia. "Eh. Serius teh? Boleh?"

"Bolehlah. Saya kan juga sekalian mau minta tanda tangan." Teh Dawon angguk-angguk. "Udah jangan nangis lagi, nanti gantengnya ilang." Godanya.

"Ih, si teteh mah. Siapa juga yang nangis teh?" Jungkook merengut sambil nyerahin proposal acaranya ke Teh Dawon. "Saya nitip ya teh, mohon dijagain baik-baik."

"Iya iya. Nanti habis kuliah ambil aja di ruang TU ya."

"Siap teh. Besok saya jajanin gorengan deh di kantin."

"Eyy, ngga usah. Saya juga kasian ngeliat kamu lemes lesu gitu."

Jungkook merengut lagi. Mau kesel tapi Teh Dawon ini udah baik hati mintain tanda tangan. "Yaudah deh teh, saya pamit ya. Lumayan masih dapet masuk kelas Dosen Song."

.

.

.

Jungkook mengatur napasnya yang abis gegara lari dari ruang KaProdinya. Untungnya Dosen Song telat masuk, jadi dia nggak ketahuan kalo telat masuk kuliah.

"Yug, minta air dong." Pinta Jungkook ke arah Yugyeom yang lagi asik maen _Candy Crush_ dihapenya.

"Ambil sendiri di tas." Kata Yugyeom cuek tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

Jungkook ngebuka tas Yugyeom terus ngobrak-abrik isi tasnya. "Kaga ada cuy."

"Yang resleting kedua." Kata Yugeyom sambil ngelirik tasnya yang lagi dipegang Jungkook. "Duh, kelinci gendut! Tas gue kenapa di berantakin."

"Ya elu habisnya ngga bilang naruh di mana." Jawab Jungkook kesel. "Line gue juga ngga di bales tadi, terus terakhirnya ngga di read. Jahat amet elu Yug. Gue kan H2C nungguin balesan elu."

 _'_ _Lah unek-uneknya keluar deh. Duh.'_ Yugyeom ngerasa banget seisi kelas lagi merhatiin dia sama Jungkook. Udah biasa. Mereka berdua memang biasa digosipin pacaran saking deketnya. Tapi dia biarin aja, kelinci ngambek di depannya ini lagi butuh perhatian.

Haduh, ngeliat muka capek Jungkook bikin Yugyeom jadi ngerasa bersalah. Tadi emang dia lagi keasyikan maen game di hapenya jadi nyuekin chat dari Jungkook. Toh, Dosen Song telat masuk ini.

"Maaf deh, tadi gue keasyikan maenan hape." Ucap Yugyeom sambil ngasihin botol minumnya ke arah Jungkook. "Lagian kan Dosen Song nya telat masuk, jadi yaudah deh gitu."

Jungkook menenggak air minum Yugyeom ganas. Udah habis hampir setengahnya baru dia balikin ke Yugyeom lagi. "Gitu?"

"Iya gitu." Yugyeom nyengir sambil garuk-garuk kepala. _'Bahaya nih anak orang ngambek.'_ batinnya. Sekilas dia denger cewek di belakang dia lagi ngomongin mereka berdua. Yugyeom terus balik badan, melototin dua cewek yang masih kasak kusuk di belakang tempat duduk mereka. Dua cewek itu malah nyengir. "Istrinya ngambek ya, Mas?"

 _'_ _Istri pala lu.'_ Batinnya kesel. Oh iya, dia inget masih nyimpen roti di tasnya. Siapa tau Jungkook luluh disogok pake makanan.

"Nih, sari roti. Elu belom makan siang kan?"

Mata Jungkook memicing ngeliat bungkusan roti yang disodorin Yugyeom. "Roti dari kapan tuh?"

"Baru tadi pagi demi. Mau gue makan buat sarapan tapi kelupaan." Yugyeom ngeliatin Jungkook males, tapi orangnya malah melototin roti di tangannya. Yugyeom terus inisiatif ngebuka bungkusan rotinya dan nyodorin ke arah Jungkook. "Nih, anggep aja buat permintaan maaf gue karena udah nyuekin elu."

"Bener ya, awas aja kalo abis makan gue sakit perut keracunan."

"Iya bawel. Kalo elu keracunan akang anter ke dokter deh."

"Dih akang apaan. Jijik, Kim Yugyeom."

.

.

.

Jungkook celingukan nyariin Teh Dawon di dalam ruang TU buat ngambil proposal. Tadi kan Teh Dawon nyuruh dia mampir ke ruang Tu habis kuliahnya kelar, tapi yang ngejanjiin malah nggak keliatan dimana-mana. Yang ada malah beberapa staf TU yang lagi sibuk depan komputernya _–Jungkook nggak terlalu kenal, jadi mau nyapa nggak enak–_ dan si Bapak TU temennya Jimin alias Kim Taehyung.

 _'_ _Besok aja kali yak gue balik TU lagi?'_ Jungkook ngebatin. ' _Duh tapi Bang Sungjin nyuruh gue buat ngasih proposal ke dia malem ini.'_

Jungkook celingukan di depan meja Taehyung. Mau nyapa, malu. Nggak di sapa, butuh. _'Yaudah deh ketimbang kena semprot Bang Sungjin di depan anak BEM lagi.'_

"Eng, anu. Selamat sore, Pak." Jungkook mengetuk meja Taehyung pelan. Taehyung yang merasa terpannggil/? melongokkan kepalanya dari balik komputer. "Eh, iya. Kenapa dek? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Taehyung sopan..

"Itu, Pak." Taehyung mengernyit. _'Masih aje gue dipanggil Bapak.'_

"Anu, Teh Dawon nitip sesuatu nggak, Pak? Buat saya?" tanya Jungkook. "Proposal acara, Pak. Tadi saya nitip ke Teh Dawon buat ditandatanganin sama Profesor Kang."

"Oh itu toh." Taehyung manggut-manggut paham sambil ngublek-ublek meja kerjanya. "Ini bukan? Yang acaranya tiga minggu lagi?"

Jungkook natap proposal di tangan Taehyung bahagia. ' _Akhirnya, Mah. Setelah ribuan tahun dedek berusaha dan berdoa.'_

"Tapi bener ini punya kamu?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

Jungkook ngangguk-angguk bahagia. "Iya, Pak. Itu proposal saya."

"Buktinya apa?"

"Hah?"

"Mana buktinya kalo itu punya kamu?" tanya Taehyung sambil natap Jungkook tajem. Beuh Jungkook jadi takut. "I-itu punya saya Pak, aseli. Buka aja halaman sekian, ada nama saya kok di _list_ panitia acaranya."

Taehyung ngebuka halaman yang barusan Jungkook sebutin terus mangut-mangut. _'Bener ada nama dia.'_ Taehyung ngebatin. _'Hebat juga nih bocah jadi kadiv acara.'_

"oke, sekarang saya percaya." Jungkook menghela napas lega sambil nengadahin tangannya mau minta proposal itu ke Taehyung. "Tapi ada syaratnya."

Muka Jungkook langsung layu lagi ngedenger omongan Taehyung. _'Paan lagi nih. Tinggal kasih ae sih, susah amat.'_

"Syarat gimana, Pak?"

"Ya syarat, sebagai kompensasi kamu ngambil proposal ini."

" "

" "

"Gimana? Nggak mau yaudah."

"Iya, iya Pak. Pake syarat deh. Syaratnya apaan?"

"Nomer HP."

"Huh?"

"Saya minta nomer HP kamu."

" "

" "

" "

TBC

.

.

.

Hai hai hehehehe

Reupload karena yang kemaren rada kacau ternyata :(

Makasih yang udah review, follow, dan favorit hehehehe ku jadi terharuuuu huhu

Eh ada yang punya kato? Yang ada hayuu kita ngobrol! :)

Last,

 _RnR? :)_


	3. Chapter 3: Pucuk Dicinta, Ulampun Tiba?

**The New Staff**

 **Main cast:**

 **Kim Taehyung (BTS) x Jeon Jungkook (BTS)**

 **Min Yoongi (BTS)**

 **Park Jimin (BTS)**

 **Kim Yugyeom (GOT7)**

 **Kim Mingyu ( Seventeen)**

 **Rating: T alias** Aman

 **Disclaimer:** Member BTS milik Bighit Ent dan orang tua masing-masing

 **Warning!** Boyslove alias yaoi. Author masih pemula. Typo bertebaran. OOC. Nggak suka pairingnya? Silahkan tekan tombol close :D

.

.

.

 _Prev chapter_

 _"Mana buktinya kalo itu punya kamu?" tanya Taehyung sambil natap Jungkook tajem. Beuh Jungkook jadi takut. "I-itu punya saya Pak, aseli. Buka aja halaman sekian, ada nama saya kok di list panitia acaranya."_

 _Taehyung ngebuka halaman yang barusan Jungkook sebutin terus mangut-mangut. 'Bener ada nama dia.' Taehyung ngebatin. 'Hebat juga nih bocah jadi kadiv acara.'_

 _"oke, sekarang saya percaya." Jungkook menghela napas lega sambil nengadahin tangannya mau minta proposal itu ke Taehyung. "Tapi ada syaratnya."_

 _Muka Jungkook langsung layu lagi ngedenger omongan Taehyung. 'Paan lagi nih. Tinggal kasih ae sih, susah amat.'_

 _"Syarat gimana, Pak?"_

 _"Ya syarat, sebagai kompensasi kamu ngambil proposal ini."_

 _" "_

 _"Gimana? Nggak mau yaudah."_

 _"Iya, iya Pak. Pake syarat deh. Syaratnya apaan?"_

 _"Nomer HP."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Saya minta nomer HP kamu."_

 _" "_

 _" "_

 _" "_

.

.

.

 _Chapter 3: Pucuk Dicinta, Ulampun Tiba?_

 _._

 _._

Jungkook ngunyah makan malemnya sambil mesem-mesem ngeliatin hapenya. Kadang-kadang kalo tangannya lagi ngga sibuk nyumpitin makanan dia buka _lockscreen_ hapenya, menghela napas, ngunci hapenya lagi, ngelamun, terus mesem-mesem lagi. Begitu terus-terusan sampe bikin dua orang di depannya kebingungan. Pas ditanya kenapa, dia malah nyengir kelinci sambil geleng-geleng.

"Dek, elu sebenernya kenapa dah?" tanya Yoongi gemes. "Layar hape lu bisa karatan kalo digesek-gesek mulu."

Jungkook mesem-mesem. "Engga, Kak. Pengen aja."

"Lagi nungguin telpon kali, yang." Celetuk Jimin. "Elu baru jadian ya Kook? Kok nggak cerita-cerita sih ke abang?"

"Heih elu siapanya? Gue aja yang Kakaknya nggak di kasih tau." Yoongi nyumpit nasinya kesel. "Lagian, siapa yang elu panggil _yang_ barusan?" tanyanya sambil melototin Jimin yang cengar-cengir di sebelahnya. SI Yoongi udah siap ngelempar Jimin pake sendok logam yang dia pegang.

"Eit, Kak Yoon jangan anarkis." Jungkook meraih sendok logam itu terus naruh di atas meja makan. "Kita makan dengan tenang ya khalayak, kalo mau cekcok antar suami istri habis makan aja."

Jimin meringis menatap _–calon_ pacarnya yang mukanya masih memerah. Samar-samar dia ngedenger umpatan Yoongi, _'siapa juga yang mau dinikahin sama si bantet.'_

Untung kokoro Jimin kuat. Mulut kecil nan tajam punya Min Yoongi emang barokah, kalo nggak cinta banget sama dia pasti udah dari lama Jimin mundur buat dapetin Yoongi.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong elu beneran punya pacar dek?" tanya Yoongi penasaran. "Bukan sama si Yugyeom atau Mingyu kan?"

"Ish, apaan sih Kak. Jangan ngikut-ngikut kepo kayak Bang Jimin deh." Ujar Jungkook sambil melototin Jimin yang masih anteng makan. "Elu juga Bang. Hobi amat sih makan malem di sini? Di rumah elu kaga ada beras?"

Jimin ngakak. Wah mulut berbisa Yoongi udah nular ke adeknya. "Engga kok, beras gue mah banyak. Tapi kalo gue ngerasa lebih nikmat di masakin calon pacar, gimana dong?"

Kali ini Jimin beneran kena getok sendok Yoongi.

"Ngomong sembarangan lagi gue getok pake piso daging." Ancam Yoongi galak _tapi pake muka merah._

"Ah elah Kak Yoongi. Ngancem-ngancem mukanya merona." Cibir Jungkook.

"Udah anak kelinci, jawab aja pertanyaan gue."

"Enggak, Kak. Enggak. Demi Neptunus Kookie masih single. Masih perjaka tulen." Jawab Jungkook. "Barusan Kookie nungguin kabar dari si Nayeon yang anak sponsorship, soalnya katanya dia dapet donatur gede buat acara Kookie." Jelasnya.

Yoongi masih menatap Jungkook curiga. Dia lalu meraih hape Jungkook dan meriksa hapenya. Bersih. Ngga ada yang aneh. Dia lalu balikin hape adeknya terus lanjut makan. "Awas aja kalo elu punya kecengan tapi nggak ngasih tau gue."

"Iya, Kak. Kookie kapan sih nggak cerita-cerita ke Kak Yoongi?"

Jimin diem aja ngedenger omongan kedua kakak adek ini. Takut salah ngomong terus kena getok lagi sama si Yoongi. ' _Lah ini elu kagak cerita, Kook. Nggak yakin gue kalo engga ada apa-apa.'_ Jimin ngebatin sambil nyumpitin makanannya.

.

.

.

Jungkook gegulingan di atas kasurnya. Dia nggak bisa tidur sekarang. Niatnya tadi abis makan mau ngelembur tugas dari dosennya, jadi dia minum kopi item tanpa ngasih gula. Alhasil sampe sepertiga malam/? begini malah dia nggak bisa tidur.

Jungkook lalu meraih hapenya. Dia buka lagi lockscreenya hapenya. Masih nggak ada notif dari _dia_. Jungkook jadi galau. _'Jadi nomer hapenya beneran cuma jadi jaminan buat proposalnya ya?"_

.

.

*Ruang TU, beberapa jam yang lalu.*

 _"Oke, sekarang saya percaya." Jungkook menghela napas lega sambil nengadahin tangannya mau minta proposal itu ke Taehyung. "Tapi ada syaratnya."_

 _Muka Jungkook langsung layu lagi ngedenger omongan Taehyung. 'Paan lagi nih. Tinggal kasih ae sih, susah amat.'_

 _"Syarat gimana, Pak?"_

 _"Ya syarat, sebagai kompensasi kamu ngambil proposal ini."_

 _" "_

 _" "_

 _"Gimana? Nggak mau yaudah."_

 _"Iya, iya Pak. Pake syarat deh. Syaratnya apaan?"_

 _"Nomer HP."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Saya minta nomer HP kamu."_

 _" "_

 _" "_

 _" "_

 _Jungkook melongo. Taehyung jadi salah tingkah ditatap gitu sama Jungkook._

 _"Ma-maksudnya gini,walaupun ada nama kamu bisa aja kan itu proposal punya orang lain." Kata Taehyung mendadak gagap. "Lagian biasanya yang ngambil ginian kan Ketua Pelaksana, kamu kan cuma Ketua Divisi Acara."_

 _"Sumpah deh Pak, saya di sini disuruh sama Bang Sungjinnya langsung." Ujar Jongkook berusaha ngeyakinin Taehyung. "Ketuplak nya lagi fieldtrip Pak, keluar kota. Jadi saya yang di suruh."_

 _"Yaudah makanya, kasih aja nomer hp kamu. Buat jaminan doang kok, bukan mau saya apa-apain. Nggak bakal saya sebarin juga."_

 _Jungkook lalu ngeluarin sobekan kertas terus nulis nomornya. Dia lalu nyerahin kertas itu ke Taehyung dan Taehyung balik ngasih dia proposalnya._

 _"Nah, kalo begini kan kelar urusan. Oke, makasih ya kerjasamanya." Kata Taehyung sambil senyum manis._

 _Jungkook lalu pamit keluar TU dan buru-buru jalan ke sekretariat BEM Fakultasnya. Dia pengen buru-buru nyerahin proposalnya ke Sungjin terus pulang ke rumah. Badannya capek setelah seharian ini lari-lari ngurusin proposal._

 _._

 _._

*Kamar Jungkook, waktu sekarang*

Jungkook naruh hapenya di meja kecil deket kasurnya. Dia lalu narik selimut dan meluk gulingnya erat. Padahal tadi dia udah seneng dimintain nomer hape sama pegawai ganteng yang lagi hits itu. Dikiranya bakal diapa-apain nomernya. Ternyata sampe malem menjelang subuh gini si Bapak belum ngapa-ngapain nomer dia.

"Anjir, gue baper." Keluhnya sambil meremin mata.

"Padahal gue cuman dimintain nomer hape."

"Padahal dianya udah bilang kalo nomernya buat jaminan."

"Mintanya sambil senyum manis gitu sih, siyalan."

.

.

.

Jungkook dan Yugyeom lagi makan siang bareng di kantin fakultasnya. Mereka makan sambil diem-dieman, nggak kayak biasanya yang selalu rusuh karena mereka makan sambil ngobrol ngalor ngidul. Yugyeom ngerasa banget sahabatnya ini rada galau, keliatan dari raut mukanya yang agak kusut. Tapi tiap nanya Jungkook Cuma jawab nggak papa sambil senyum manis. Yugyeom mah bisa apa.

"Elu kenapa sih Kook?" tanya Yugyeom. "Gue tau ada sesuatu. Awas aja kalo elu bilang nggak papa lagi, gue gundulin rambut lu."

Jungkook ketawa kecil sambil nyendokin makanan yang dia pesen. Sesuap, dua suap. Dan si manusia kepo aka Kim Yugyeom masih betah mandangin dia.

"Gue nggak papa kok." Jawab Jungkook. "Gue cuma kangen Mingyu."

Yugyeom mandangin Jungkook heran. _'Tumbenan amat.'_ Dia ngebatin.

"Mingyu kok lama banget perginya. Gue kangen sama masakan dia." Gerutu Jungkook.

 _'Lah?'_ Yugyeom _sweatdrop._ "Gue kira elu beneran kangen dia, Kook. Taunya pengen dimasakin."

Yugyeom mendengus sambil menghabiskan sisa makan siangnya. "Kan dia udah bilang perginya semingguan lebih, lagian udah biasa ini dia ijin ikut seminar di luar negeri. Kok tumbenan amat elu kangenin dia."

Jungkook angkat bahu terus anteng lagi ngaduk-aduk makanannya.

Yugyeom jadi makin yakin ada sesuatu yang salah sama sahabatnya ini. Dia yakin kali ini masalahnya bukan Kim Mingyu, sahabatnya yang lagi ijin kuliah. Tapi ngeliat muka Jungkook yang kuyu layu gitu dia nggak tega buat maksa cerita.

 _'Yaudah deh, nanti kalo udah tenang juga bakalan cerita.'_ Batinnya.

.

.

.

Jimin mengetuk-ngetuk jari ke meja kerjanya. Perutnya udah kelaperan karena sekarang emang udah waktunya makan siang, tapi barusan Taehyung minta ditungguin dulu gegara dia mau ke toilet.

Udah lima belas menitan dia nungguin Taehyung, tapi sampe sekarang orangnya nggak balik-balik. Dia jadi curiga Taehyung beneran dandan dulu kalo mau ke kantin.

"Yo, Jim. Yuk cabut ke kantin." Kepala Taehyung nongol dari balik pintu TU. Jimin mencibir kesel sambil berjalan ke arah pintu TU. "Elu lama banget dah, bedakan dulu?"

Taehyung misuh sambil menoyor kepala Jimin. "Enak aja, emangnya gue Teteh Dawon? Toilet sini tutup, gue jadi ke toilet prodi sebelah barusan."

"Woa, woa. Elu di sana pasti sambil ngecengin anak prodi sebelah ya? Ngaku eluu!"

"Sembarangan elu, bantet. Gue anak prodi sini aja nggak kenal semua, apalagi prodi sebelah?"

"Kali aja Tae." Jimin merengut kesel dikatain bantet sama Taehyung. Dia bukan bantet yha, cuma ngga mau berlebihan soal tinggi badan/?

"Udahlah, buru ke kantin. Nanti kita ngga dapet tempat duduk."

.

.

.

Sampe di kantin, duo pegawai TU ganteng ini celingukan nyari bangku kosong. Sayangnya kantin lagi penuh banget, karena memang sekarang jam istirahat makan siang. Untungnya mata Taehyung ngeliat ada tempat kosong, walaupun kudu nyempil diantara dua orang yang lagi makan.

"Boleh makan di sini nggak, dedek-dedek sekalian?" tanya Taehyung ramah sambil masang senyum ganteng.

"Boleh-boleh, duduk aja." Jawab Yugyeom mempersilahkan duo ganteng ini duduk. Jimin sama Taehyung trus ngambil tempat di depan mahasiswanya ini.

"Berdua aja?" tanya Jimin.

"Iya nih, Mingyu kan lagi ikut seminar diluar negeri." Jawab Yugyeom lagi.

"Oh iya ya. Biasanya kalian kan bertiga kemana-mana. Ini Cuma berdua." Jimin mengangguk-angguk. "Eh Kook, kok tumben sih diem aja?"

Taehyung, Yugyeom, dan Jimin kompakan ngeliatin Jungkook yang dari tadi diem aja.

Jungkook garuk-garuk tengkuknya sambil nyengir. "Nggak papa kok, bang."

"Semalem elu perasaan senyum-senyum mulu kayak orang kasmaran. Nape sekarang lesu gitu dah?" tanya Jimin heran.

"Enggak ah, siapa juga yang kasmaran" elak Jungkook.

"Elu semalem habis ketemu dia emang, Jim?" tanya Taehyung kepo.

"Hooh, gue semalem habis ngapelin kakaknya si Kookie." Jawab Jimin. "Dek, elu kenapa? Habis dimarahin si Sungjin lagi?"

"Eh, enggak kok Bang. Lagi pusing aja gue hehe. Jadi males ngomong."

"Lah elu napa kagak bilang ke gue?" kata Yugyeom panik. "Yuk gue gendong ke klinik kampus."

Jungkook mencubit pinggang Yugyeom kesel. "Paan sih elu, lebay."

"Iya nih, awas aje lu ya modusin calon ipar gue." Kata Jimin sewot.

Yugyeom ngelus-elus pinggangnya yang nyeri abis gegara kena cubit Jungkook. "Elu ye, bilangnya pusing tapi tetep ae kalo nyubit pedih."

Jungkook cuma angkat bahu.

"Eh dek, di TU ada obat pusing kayaknya. Gue ambilin mau ya?" Taehyung tetiba keinget kotak P3K di ruang TU sedia obat-obatan.

Jungkook menggeleng. "Enggak usah, makasih. Nanti juga paling ilang sendiri."

"Muka kamu agak pucet loh, dek. Kalo tiba-tiba kamu ambruk gimana hayo?"

"Enggak papa, Pak. Saya udah biasa kok, nanti juga ilang."

Taehyung senyum. "Yaudah kalo gitu. Kalo nggak ilang juga ke TU aja ya, segala macem obat ada kok."

Jungkook Cuma ngangguk tanpa nyautin omongan Taehyung. Suasana diantara mereka mendadak sunyi, karena nggak ada yang berniat ngobrol.

Jungkook ngelirik jam tangan merahnya. Udah mau jam satu siang, dia sama Yugyeom ada kelas nanti setengah dua siang. Masih lama, tapi rasanya dia pengen cepet-cepet pergi dari kantin.

Jungkook mutusin buat ngeberesin barang-barangnya dan buru-buru ngehabisin es teh manis yang tadi dipesennya. Yugyeom jadi heran ngeliat sahabatnya itu. "Mau kemane elu? Kelas masih lama."

"Gue mau ngadem dulu ke perpus. Elu mau ngikut nggak?" tanya Jungkook.

"Tumben amat." Kata Yugyeom sambil buru-buru ngeberesin barangnya. "Nggak ke lobi prodi aja? Udah adem pake AC, ada wifi kenceng lagi."

Jungkook menggeleng. "Bosen Yug. Sekali-kali pengen ngadem di perpus. Ngikut kaga elu?"

' _Lagian kalo gue ke lobi prodi kesempatan buat ketemu Pak Taehyung makin gede. Gue kan lagi males ketemu dia.'_ Jungkook ngebatin.

Yugyeom ngangguk. _'Beneran nih ada yang nggak beres. Jungkook ke perpus tuh nggak mungkin banget, sekedar mampir buat numpang molor aja nggak pernah.'_ Batin Yugyeom. "Yuk deh, kuy. Gue mau numpang tidur deh di perpus. Lumayan dapet setengah jam."

Jungkook beranjak dari kursinya terus anggukin palanya ngasih salam ke Taehyung dan Jimin yang belum ngabisin makanannya. Yugyeom ngikut ngasih salam ke mereka berdua terus buru-buru ngejejerin si Jungkook.

"Eh, dek." Taehyung mencekal tangan Jungkook sebelum dia jauh. Mau nggak mau langkah kaki Jungkook jadi ketahan sama si Taehyung. Jungkook noleh ke arah Taehyung dan menatap dengan muka mengerut kebingungan. "Kamu beneran nggak papa? Mau saya anterin obatnya ke perpus?"

Jungkook makin kebingungan. Sementara Jimin dan Yugyeom diem melongo ngeliatin mereka berdua.

"Nggak papa, Pak." Kata Jungkook sambil ngegeser posisi berdirinya, jadi otomatis cekalan tangan Taehyung juga ikutan lepas. "Nggak usah repot-repot, nanti saya beli sendiri aja obatnya."

Jungkook senyumin Taehyung, "Saya permisi dulu ya."

Taehyung tampaknya pengen ngomong sesuatu gitu ke Jungkook, tapi dia tahan gegara ngeliat Jungkook kayaknya lagi buru-buru jadinya dia tahan. Jadi dia cuma bales senyumin Jungkook.

"Jungkook masih keliatan segan gitu sama elu." Kata Jimin akhirnya ngutarain apa yang dia pikirin. "Elu belom jadi juga pedekateke sama dia?"

"Gimana mau pedekate dah. Dianya aja kayaknya nggak suka gitu sama gue." Keluh Taehyung.

"Tau darimana dia nggak suka sama elu?"

"Yaa elu liat sendiri kan, dia ngomong sama gue aja masih formal gitu. Gue kan mau ngapa-ngapain jadi nggak enak."

Jimin melotot. "Heh, emang mau elu apain tuh si Kookie?!"

"Ye si Bantet." Taehyung mendengus. "Maksutnya ya gue deketin gitu. Elu mah pasti mikirnya yang jelek-jelek gitu dah."

"Ya kan kali aja, Tae." Jimin nyengir. "Eh btw, elu kan udah dapet noh nomernya, belom elu sms juga?"

Taehyung menggeleng.

"Jiah, kenapee?" tanya Jimin gemes. "Elu takut gue boongin? Elah itu yang gue kasih beneran nomer Jungkook kok."

"Bukannya gitu. Gue bahkan kemaren minta langsung nomernya sama yang punya." Ujar Taehyung. "Tapi gue nggak tau mau ngomong apa ntar kalo kita ngobrol."

"Terus? Jadinya belom elu apa-apain?"

"Iya." Taehyung nyengir.

"terus elu mau ngedeketin dianya kapan? Kalo dia ke TU gitu?"

"Huum."

"Ya ampun si ogeb." Jimin ngeremes tisu makannya. "Ya gimana elu mau ada perkembangan? Elu kata si Kookie bakal tiap hari dateng ke TU? "

"Lah terus gue kudu gimana Enchimm." Taehyung ngerengek/? frustasi. "Bantuin atuh ih. Elu kan deket sama dia, sama abangnya juga."

' _Ya ampun si Tete. Ganteng sih ganteng, tapi ogeb banget ya lord.'_ Jimin ngebatin.

"Heh alien ogeb, dari kapan tahun gue udah ngasih nomer hape dia, id line dia, id kato dia. Nyatanya cuma elu simpen doang tuh, elu pikir hape elu bisa ngetik sendiri gitu?" kata Jimin sinis.

Jimin rasanya pengen banget ngetok pala sahabatnya ini. Untung mereka udah temenan lama, dan mau gimana juga Taehyung ini sahabatnya yang udah ngelaluin suka duka kehidupan bersama /asik. Sebenernya lucu juga sih ngeliat Taehyung jadi bego gini gegara gebetannya, biasanya kan kalo dia naksir orang tau-tau udah dapet aja.

"Udah deh, elu coba dulu _chat_ dia. Tanyain apa aja, ngobrol basa basi nggak penting juga nggak papa." Nasehat jimin. "Lagak elu cem anak perawan baru pertama kali jatuh cinta aja."

"Anak perawan pala elu. Ada juga elu yang gue perawanin." Taehyung manyun. "Iya-iya nanti malem deh ya gue coba. Semoga aja Jungkook bales _chat_ gue."

"Nah gitu dong." Jimin nepuk-nepuk bahu Taehyung. "Tapi maap nih, gue ogah bet elu perawanin. Gue laki oke, jadi gue bukan perawan."

"Gue juga ogah lagian sama elu, Chim. Mending sama Kookie, semok-semok _kiyeowo_."

"Awas aje ya, kalo elu maen-maenin calon ipar gue. Bukan Cuma abangnya yang bakalan ngecincang elu, gue juga bakal ngulitin elu idup-idup." kata Jimin ngeluarin death glarenya ke Taehyung.

Taehyung bales pelototan Jimin pake senyum kotak andalannya. "Gue serius kok kali ini. Saking seriusnya gue sampe takut mau maju, takut malah dianya ngejauh dari gue." Taehyung menghela napasnya. "Makanya, gue minta bantuan ya sama elu."

.

.

.

Di salah satu ruang kuliah, terlihat sesosok/? Jungkook yang lagi nyoret-nyoretin _notebook_ nya asal. Dia lagi males ngedengerin ocehan dosennya, lagi males nyatet juga, dia ngantuk tapi daritadi dia nyoba tidur nggak bisa. Sementara Yugyeom, tuh bocah udah pules aja daritadi. Padahal di perpus dia juga sempet tidur tadi.

Udah berkali-kali dia ngelirik jam tangannya. Rasanya kayak udah lama banget tapi kok ternyata masih jam segini aja.

 ** _Drrttt drrtttt_**

Nggak lama, dia ngerasa handphone yang dia kantongin di saku celananya bergetar pelan. Tandanya ada notifikasi baru di hapenya.

Diem-diem dia ngebuka hapenya di bawah meja. Dan apa yang tertera dia layar sukses ngebikin ngantuknya ilang.

 **[Line]** ** _Kim Taehyung is added you by phone number._**

 _'Nah loh, nomer gue disimpen sama si Bapak._ ' Jungkook ngebatin seneng. Tapi kemudian dia patah semangat lagi. ' _Ah cuma disimpen doangan mah buat apa Kuk? Elu jangan terlalu seneng deh, ntar jadinya kayak semalem. Sakit bang, dedek di PHP in.'_

Jungkook lalu ngantongin hapenya lagi saku celananya. Dia berusaha buat fokus ngedengerin omongan dosennya sambil dikit-dikit mencatat yang kiranya penting buat dicatet.

 ** _Drrttt drrtttt_**

Hapenya ngegeter lagi. Jungkook mendengus kesel. _'Siapa lagi sih, lagi jam kuliah juga.'_

Kali ini apa yang tertera dilayar bener-bener bikin gelombang kejut di jantungnya. Hampir aja dia jatohin hapenya, kalo nggak inget hape dengan logo buah itu hasil tabungan dia berbulan-bulan.

 **[Line]**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 _14.38 Dek, gimana keadaan kamu?_

 _14.38 Kamu udah baikan?_

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Ehey heyyy, annyeong haseyong! Lama tak jumpa yaa :D

Walaupun agak telat minal aidin wal faidzin ya semua, maaf lahir batin J

Maaf yaaa ceritanya lama banget di update huhu, ada yang masih ingetkah sama cerita ini?

Oh iya, thanks buat yang udah baca, yang udah nyempetin komen, follow, dan favorite cerita ini huhu ku jadi terharu. Tetep ikutin ceritanya sampe end yaaaw :3

Big love for:

Ami Zhang | Gipetpet | Jeon Cookies | vk3001 | tayhyung | sweetkookie60 | peiluvjae | myungienoo | lachalala | hosokpie98 | hiluph166 | hh949 | etazhang | choppyMOW | blueewild951230 | aprilliahartanti | YM424 | Vookie | Tiffjy | Taekooks'cream | Nkook15 | arinNU95 | Kim991 | Kookied97 | scarletaes | Mr Yoon | KyungHyunSung | Shun Akira | emma | irmagination | BinnieHwan |

 _XOXO,_

 _Kukikookie_


	4. Chapter 4: Kim Taehyung Mulai Beraksi(?)

**The New Staff**

 **Main cast:**

 **Kim Taehyung (BTS) x Jeon Jungkook (BTS)**

 **Min Yoongi (BTS)**

 **Park Jimin (BTS)**

 **Kim Yugyeom (GOT7)**

 **Kim Mingyu (Seventeen)**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (Seventeen)**

 **Park Sungjin (Day6)**

 **Rating: T alias** Aman

 **Disclaimer:** Member BTS milik Bighit Ent dan orang tua masing-masing

 **Warning!** Boyslove alias yaoi. Author masih pemula. Typo bertebaran. OOC. Nggak suka pairingnya? Silahkan tekan tombol close :D

.

.

.

Prev Chap:

 **[** ** _Line] Kim Taehyung is added you by phone number._**

 _'Nah loh, nomer gue disimpen sama si Bapak.' Jungkook ngebatin seneng. Tapi kemudian dia patah semangat lagi. 'Ah cuma disimpen doangan mah buat apa Kuk? Elu jangan terlalu seneng deh, ntar jadinya kayak semalem. Sakit bang, dedek di PHP in.'_

 _ **Drrttt drrtttt**_

 _Hapenya ngegeter lagi. Kali ini apa yang tertera dilayar bener-bener bikin gelombang kejut di jantungnya. Hampir aja dia jatohin hapenya, kalo nggak inget hape dengan logo buah itu hasil tabungan dia berbulan-bulan._

 _ **[Line]**_

 _ **Kim Taehyung**_

 _14.38 Dek, gimana?_

 _14.38 Kamu udah baikan?_

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4:** ** _Kim Taehyung Mulai Bergerak(?)_**

.

.

.

Besoknya Jungkook males-malesan berangkat ke kampusnya. Semalem dia nggak bisa tidur gegara kepikiran sama _chat_ yang dikirim sama Taehyung. Maunya sih dibales, tapi takut kena PHP lagi.

Sebenernya, Jungkook dulu pernah dideketin sama seniornya sewaktu masih tingkat satu. Dikasih perhatian, diingetin ini itu, eh taunya cuma karena dia mirip sama adeknya di kampung. Kan tay. Ada lagi yang deketin Jungkook karena pengen numpang tenar, karena emang Jungkook ini lumayan dikenal gegara sering menang lomba dance dan nyanyi. Kurang ajar emang. Terus sejak saat itu dia jadi males nanggepin orang-orang yang ngedeketin dia.

Apalagi macem Kim Taehyung. Udah mah fansnya banyak, kayaknya mukanya nggak ada serius-seriusnya gitu. Iyuh banget kalo ternyata diem-diem dia punya maksut terselubung.

Jadi dia mutusin buat nggak bales chat dari Taehyung. Di read aja enggak. Tapi sekarang dia malah agak nyesel gitu. Tangannya gatel pengen bales, tapi dia agak takut. Duh dek.

 ** _Drrttt drrtttt_**

 **[Line]**

 **Kim Yugyeom**

08.53 Elu dimana?

08.53 Dicariin sama Bang Jimin

 **Jungkook J.**

08.53 Dikelas.

08.54 Ngapain nyariin gue?

 **Kim Yugyeom**

08.54 Ngga tau

08.54 Elu ntar kalo udah nggak ada kelas disuruh ke TU

 **Jungkook J.**

08.54 Mlz

08.55 Kalo mau ngomong suruh langsung chat gue aja

08.55 Kalo engga suruh mampir rumah entar malem

.

Di read doang. Kebiasaan banget emang si Yugyeom. Kadang yang begini bikin Jungkook kesel. Seenggaknya kan bisa kali ya bales 'OK' apa 'Y' juga nggak masalah.

Karena masih agak ngantuk, Jungkook duduk sambil nelungkupin palanya di meja. _'Merem bentarlah, sambil nunggu dosen dateng.'_

Suara kursi berderit nggak bikin Jungkook bergerak dari posisinya. Palingan si Yugyeom. Di kelas ini dia emang lebih sering duduk sama Yugyeom sama Mingyu, jarang dia duduk sebelahan sama yang lain.

"Oy. Masih pagi kok lesu?"

Jungkook masih asyik meremin matanya nyuekin seseorang yang bisikin dia. Manusia disebelahnya nowel-nowel bahunya. "Oy."

"Diem deh. Gue masih ngantuk. Bangunin aja kalo dosennya udah dateng." Gumam Jungkook pelan.

"Elu katanya kangen sama gue?"

Jungkook langsung bangun begitu _ngeh_ sama suara manusia yang bisikin dia. Kim Mingyu, yang udah berhari-hari ijin sekarang lagi senyum ganteng di depan dia. "Mingyuuuu." Teriak Jungkook girang dan langsung meluk-meluk Mingyu. "Gue kira elu lupa pulang L. Gue kangen, Gyu." Kata Jungkook sambil merengut.

Ih Mingyu jadi gemes. "Enggalah, kapan kuliah gue kelar kalo engga pulang-pulang." Jawab Mingyu sambil ketawa pelan. "Eh, Yugyeom mana?"

Jungkook angkat bahu. "Nggak tau. Tadi sih kayaknya ke TU dulu pagi-pagi."

"Yaudah deh ya, kita tungguin aja." Gumam Mingyu. "Eh, iya! Gue baru inget." Mingyu ngublek-ngublek tas ranselnya. "Tadaaa. Oleh-oleh buat sobat gue yang paling imut."

Jungkook bersorak girang sambil nerima bungkusan oleh-oleh dari Mingyu. Dikatain imut juga bodo amatlah. "Wuah, oleh-olehnya banyak hehe. Makasih yah, Mingyu ku yang paling tamvan."

"Dasar ya, pembual." Ujar Mingyu sambil ketawa.

"Btw Kuk, kata Yugyeom kemaren-kemaren elu lesu gitu. Kenapa?" tanya Mingyu.

Jungkook angkat bahu. "Tauk ah, Gyu. Biasalah gue suka sensian sendiri." Kata Jungkook meringis. "Si Yugyeom bilang apa aja ke elu?"

Mingyu ketawa pelan keinget betapa bingungnya Yugyeom gegara Jungkook uring-uringan kemaren. "Engga bilang gimana-gimana kok. Bingung aja dia katanya, kan kalo lagi uring-uringan biasanya elu lari ke gue. Gue nggak ada jadi bingung dia. Mana bisa Yugyeom nenangin orang sensitif."

"Emang kemaren gue sekacau itu ya?" kata Jungkook sedih.

"Lah, gue mah nggak tau. Kan gue nggak ngeliat. Elu juga nggak cerita-cerita ke gue."

Jungkook diem aja sambil maenin ujung kemejanya.

"Yaudah, nanti aja ya ceritanya. Kapan aja gue siap dengerin elu kok. Udah tuh oleh-olehnya disimpen dulu ya." Mingyu tersenyum sambil ngusak kepala Jungkook.

Jungkook ngangguk pelan. Nggak lama kemudian Yugyeom dateng dan gabung sama mereka berdua. Kelas yang tadinya udah rusuh jadi makin rusuh karena mereka emang nggak kira-kira kalo lagi ngobrol sama bercanda.

Jungkook keliatan seneng. Dan diem-diem Yugyeom sama Mingyu bersyukur, paling engga muka Jungkook udah nggak sekusut pagi tadi.

.

.

.

Selesai jam kuliah, Jungkook-Yugyeom-Mingyu mutusin buat nongkrong di cafe deket kampus mereka. Jam kuliah selanjutnya masih agak lama, jadi mereka mutusin buat makan di cafe ini sekalian buat ngerayain pulangnya Mingyu.

"Pesenan gue kapan dateng yak?" Jungkook duduk di kursinya sambil melongok ke arah dapur cafenya nggak sabaran. Dari tingkahnya yang udah kayak anak hyperaktif gini, kedua sahabatnya yakin anak ini udah kembali good mood.

"Sabar kali Kook, laper banget emang?" tanya Mingyu.

"Gue pengen makan es krimnya." Jungkook menjawab sambil meringis. "Ku butuh asupan es krim agar hariku menjadi lebih indah."

Yugyeom dan Mingyu ketawa ngakak. _'Tuh kan mulai konyol lagi, udah sembuh dia.'_ Yugyeom ngebatin.

"Eh iya, Kook. Jangan lupa ke TU ya nanti. Udah ditungguin loh tadi." Kata Yugyeom sambil mesem-mesem.

"Kenapa si Kookie dicariin Bang Jimin? Mau dikerjain lagi ya?"

Yugyeom Cuma angkat bahu sambil mesem-mesem gaje. "Udah elu kesana aja. Nggak bakal di aneh-anehin kok sama Bang Jimin."

"Ogah ah Yug, males gue ke TU nya. Paling juga entar malem Bang Jimin mampir ke rumah buat makan malem."

"Ih elu mah. Dateng aja kali ke TU." Yugyeom menatap Jungkook penuh harap. Tapi Jungkook tetep masang muka _ngapain-ih-mager-gue-ke-TU._

"Yaudah deh ya. Pokoknya mah gue udah nyampein ke elu. Jangan nyesel kalo nanti ada apa-apa."

"Ih elu ya, ngomongnya serem." Mingyu menoyor kepala Yugyeom. "Udah deh bilang aja ada apaan, gue kepo nih jadinya."

"Tau nih, Yugyeom sok-sokan bikin penasaran." Sungut Jungkook.

Yugyeom masih aja mesem-mesem gaje. Meski udah kena toyor dari Mingyu tetep aja dia mesem-mesem nggak jelas.

Jungkook mengabaikan Yugyeom terus melongokkan lagi kepalanya ke arah dapur cafe. _'Kampret lama banget pesenan gue. Laper ya ampun mamah, ini Kookie pengen makan es krim buat ngilangin galau.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Udah hampir jam empat sore. Jungkook masih galau buat mutusin nyamper Jimin ke TU apa engga. Dia yakin ada sesuatu yang penting, soalnya jarang banget Jimin kayak gini. Biasanya kalo butuh ngomong sesuatu dia langsung aja chat Jungkook. Tapi kalo ke TU, dia lagi males banget ketemu Taehyung. Mereka kan di kantor kayak Upin-Ipin, alias sepaket. Udah pasti ada Jimin ya berarti ada Taehyung.

Akhirnya Jungkook mutusin buat ngechat Jimin dan nyuruh dia buat dateng ke rumah aja kalo ada yang penting. Daripada kesel lagi ketemu si Taehyung ye kan. Moodnya udah balik semenjak ke cafe bareng kedua sahabatnya tadi.

Lagian habis ini dia ada rapat panitia acara kampus yang lagi dia ikutin. Gesrek gitu dia ketua divisi acara loh, jadi dia harus dateng dan jadi panutan yang baik buat anggota-anggotanya /cielah.

Beberapa saat setelah rapat dimulai, Jungkook ngerasain hapenya bergetar. Ada yang nelpon, tapi nomor tidak dikenal. Jadi Jungkook cuekin. Getaran hapenya rupanya disadarin sama orang yang duduk disebelahnya, dan sialnya dia lagi sebelahan sama Sungjin _Si Abang ganteng bin galak_.

Sungjin melototin Jungkook dan hape yang bergetar di pangkuannya bergantian. Bibirnya mangap-mangap ngomong tanpa suara/? dan ngasih isyarat buat angkat telponnya.

Jungkook keder. Sungjin itu ganteng bin berwibawa, tapi kalo udah melotot gitu jadi bengis banget mukanya. Buru-buru Jungkook me- _reject_ panggilan telponnya terus matiin hapenya.

Sungjin mengangguk puas lalu lanjut fokus lagi buat merhatiin anggota panitia yang lagi ngejelasin di depan. Jungkook diem-diem menarik napas lega. _'Untung nggak ngomel lagi si Abang. Duh ganteng-ganteng kok galak, coba kalo ramah. Udah dedek deketin si abang dari dulu.'_ Jungkook ngebatin.

.

.

.

Setelah rapat berjam-jam dan menempuh perjalanan melelahkan buat pulang ke rumahnya, akhirnya Jungkook sampe juga ke kasur tercintanya. Sampe kamar dia langsung nyusruk/? ke kasurnya dan berencana buat tidur bentar. Tapi sayangnya bel rumahnya berbunyi dan maksa Jungkook buat menunda rencananya dulu.

Yang pasti bukan Yoongi, karena dia tadi sempet sms kalo malem ini bakal nginep di studio buat ngelembur proyek lagunya. – _Si Yoongi itu produser musik fyi._

Begitu pintu kebuka, terlihat sosok Jimin yang lagi merengut kesel ke arahnya.

"Loh, Bang Jimin kok kesini? Kak Yoon nggak bilang emang malem ini dia lembur?" Tanya Jungkook bingung.

Jimin masih merengut. "Gue mau ketemu elu. Elu ye dari pagi ditungguin di TU kagak nongol-nongol."

"Ngapain nungguin gue, Bang? Tumbenan amat ngajakin ketemu. Biasanya juga kan elu ngechat gue."

"Nih." Jimin nyodorin bungkusan plastik dengan logo salah satu nama apotik di kotanya. "Ada yang mau ngasihin ini ke elu. Katanya buat elu kalo lagi pusing. Ada vitamin sama suplemen juga biar daya tahan tubuh lu kuat katanya."

Jungkook nerima bungkusan plastik itu dengan muka kebingungan. "Ini ... obat-obatan buat gue? Dari siapa, Bang?"

"Iyalah buat elu, kan gue ngasihnya ke elu. Dari si Taehyung, temen gue yang pegawai TU juga. Lu tau kan orangnya?"

Jungkook masih mendangin bungkusan plastik di tangannya dengan muka cengo. "Gue tau sih. Tapi buat apa dia repot ngasih ginian ke gue?"

Jimin angkat bahu. "Dia beliin ini gegara liat elu pucet banget kemaren. Tapi yaaa, gue nggak tau juga sih. Mending elu tanya aja sama orangnya."

Jungkook ngangguk-angguk meski dalem hati masih bingung. Gimana cara nanya ke Taehyung coba, kan dia engga deket. Malu euy. Nanti dikiranya malah gimana-gimana.

Hape Jimin tiba-tiba bunyi. Ternyata yang ngehubungin si Yoongi yang minta anterin makanan ke studio. Jimin terus buru-buru pamit ke Jungkook buat nyusulin Yoongi ke studio. Tapi sebelom dia bener-bener cabut, dia sempet ngomong ke Jungkook.

"Hape elu jangan lupa dinyalain ya. Terus kalo ada yang nelpon angkat aja. Siapa tau itu si Taehyung. Tadi sore dia sempet nelpon elu terus kayaknya di- _reject"_

.

.

.

Jungkook duduk di atas sofa sambil gigitin bibirnya pelan. Di depannya ada bungkusan plastik yang tadi dikasih sama Jimin. Masih rapi, belom dibuka sama sekali sama si Jungkook. Duh dia jadi nggak enak, dia kan kemaren sebenernya kurang tidur. Bukan pusing beneran. Tapi malah jadinya dibeliin obat pusing, sekalian sama vitamin sama suplemen lagi.

Barusan dia udah nyalain lagi hapenya. Tapi diantara puluhan notif yang masuk ke hapenya, nggak ada satupun yang asalnya dari si Taehyung.

Tuh kan jadi galau lagi. Maksutnya apa coba. Tadi udah manis banget beliin Jungkook obat-obatan, tapi sekarang nggak ngehubungin lagi. Kalo Jungkook yang ngehubungin duluan kan malu setengah gengsi, karena kemaren dia sempet nggak bales chat dari Taehyung.

Tadi setelah hapenya nyala, dia buru-buru ngehubungin kedua sahabatnya buat curhat dan minta saran ke mereka. Kalo kata Mingyu mah, mending chat aja buat bilang makasih. Biar sopan gitu. Sekalian nanya maksutnya si Taehyung beliin dia gituan apaan.

 _'Chat nggak nih? Kata Mingyu mah chat aja. Tapi guenya malu gimana dong?'_ batin Jungkook nelangsa. _'Yaudah deh chat aja. Kalo dibales alhamdulillah, kalo engga yaudah. Paling engga gue udah ada itikad baik buat bilang makasih.'_

 **[Line]**

 **Jungkook J.**

20.04 Malem, Pak.

20.04 Saya Jeon Jungkook.

20.04 Saya mau bilang makasih buat obat pusing, vitamin, sama suplemennya.

20.05 Maaf ya, Pak. Saya jadi ngrepotin.

Jungkook mengela napas lega begitu selesai ngetik chatnya. Dia buru-buru men- _lock_ hapenya terus dia sembunyiin di bawah bantal sofa. Gaje emang. Kayak anak abege habis ngechat gebetannya.

 **Drrrt drrrrt**

 _'Nah loh, ada yang ngechat.'_ Batin Jungkook. _'Pak Taehyung bukan ya? Tapi kok balesnya cepet banget.'_

 **[Line]**

 **Kim Taehyung**

20.05 Udah kamu terima obatnya?

20.05 Kalo gitu jangan lupa diminum ya, vitamin sama suplemennya.

20.05 Kamu banyak kegiatan kan?

20.05 Jangan sampe sakit.

 _'Nah loh. Nah maksutnya apaaa.'_ Jungkook ngebatin agak panik agak geer/?. Tau dari mana coba si Taehyung kalo dia banyak kegiatan? Nggak mungkin asal nebak kan?

 _'Jangan geer dulu Kook, anak tingkat tiga kan emang biasanya lagi sibuk kuliah sama organisasi. Semua orang juga tau, apalgi dia pegawai TU.'_ Jungkook berusaha meyakinin diri buat engga geer atau berpikir macem-macem. Takut kena PHP lagi cuy.

 **Drrrt drrrrt**

 **Kim Taehyung**

20.06 Oh iya, saya nggak ngerasa direpotin kok : )

20.06 Jangan sungkan ya : )

 **Jungkook J.**

20.09 Tapi saya jadi nggak enak, Pak.

20.09 Nanti uangnya saya ganti deh ya kalo ketemu.

 _Jungkook sengaja balesnya agak lama, biar nggak keliatan banget kalo dia sebenernya nungguin chat dari Taehyung._

 **Kim Taehyung**

20.09 Ih nggak usah.

20.09 Saya ikhlas kok beliin kamu gituan.

20.10 Kalo uangnya kamu ganti saya jadi ngerasa kayak sales :(

 _'Lagian siapa juga yang nyuruh elu buat beli gituan Pak?_ ' batin Jungkook gemes. Sesibuk-sibuknya dia nggak pernah sampe beli obat sama suplemen segala.

 **Jungkook J.**

20.11 Yaudah, Pak. Makasih banyak ya :)

 **Kim Taehyung**

20.11 Sama-sama dek :).

20.11 Eh tapi, kalo kamu beneran ngerasa nggak enak

20.11 Traktir saya makan siang aja gimana?

20.11 Yang murah juga nggak papa, makan di kantin fakultas juga nggak papa kok

20.12 Eh tapi saya nggak maksa lho ya.

20.12 Hehe

 _'Makan siang ya hm. Boljug sih. Gue bisa ajak Mingyu, Yugyeom, sama Bang Jimin.'_

 **Jungkook J.**

20.17 Boleh deh, Pak.

20.17 Jadinya mau kapan?

 **Kim Taehyung**

20.20 Eh beneran nih?

20.20 Saya nggak maksa loh, engga juga nggak papa.

20.21 Saya beneran ikhlas nolongin kamu.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sepakat buat makan siang bareng lusa besok. Setelah ngobrol ini itu, Jungkook baru nyadar kalo sebenernya si pegawai ganteng ini orangnya asik juga. Mereka berdua keterusan chatting sampe lupa waktu. Tau-tau udah hampir tengah malem dan Jungkook pamit karena mau tidur.

 **Kim Taehyung**

23.27 Besok lusa ya dek kita makan siang bareng.

23.27 Jangan lupa gosok gigi sbelom bobok

23.27 Biar gigi sehat dan kuat hehehe

23.28 Selamat malem dek :)

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

A/N

Hay lagiiii wkwkwkwk

Updatenya agak cepet kan ya? Tapi agak pendek Hehehehe

Chapter depan ga janji agak cepet gini updatenya, karena liburan gini malah ada kegatan di desa dan susah sinyal :( giliran sinyal kenceng si Telkoms*l malah gabisa buka ffn heu :((

Oh iyaaa yg udah komen hehehehe ku sayang kalian :") maaf belom sempet bales huhu karena apa daya sinyalnya ilang-ilangan :((

Pokoknya mah makasih banget yaaa yang udah baca, udah komen, yang udah Fav atau Follow. Buat siders hahaha kusayang kalian juga /peyuk/ muncul atuh ih, gemes deh pen kenalan :)

Sampai ketemu di chap depan! /lambailambaisempaktae

XOXO!


	5. C5: Kim Taehyung Mulai Beraksi part 2

**The New Staff**

 **Main cast:**

 **Kim Taehyung (BTS) x Jeon Jungkook (BTS)**

 **Min Yoongi (BTS)**

 **Park Jimin (BTS)**

 **Kim Yugyeom (GOT7)**

 **Kim Mingyu (Seventeen)**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (Seventeen)**

 **Rating: T alias** Aman

 **Disclaimer:** Member BTS milik Bighit Ent dan orang tua masing-masing

 **Warning!** Boyslove alias yaoi. Author masih pemula. Typo bertebaran. OOC. Nggak suka pairingnya? Silahkan tekan tombol close :D

.

.

.

Prev Chap:

 _Akhirnya Jungkook dan Taehyung sepakat buat makan siang bareng lusa besok. Setelah ngobrol ini itu, Jungkook baru nyadar kalo sebenernya si pegawai ganteng ini orangnya asik juga. Mereka berdua keterusan chatting sampe lupa waktu. Tau-tau udah hampir tengah malem dan Jungkook pamit karena mau tidur._

 _ **Kim Taehyung**_

 _23.27 Besok lusa ya dek kita makan siang bareng._

 _23.27 Jangan lupa gosok gigi sbelom bobok_

 _23.27 Biar gigi sehat dan kuat hehehe_

 _23.28 Selamat malem dek :)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari ini, Jungkook masuk kelasnya dengan muka bahagia. Padahal dia kuliah pagi loh, biasanya kalo kuliah pagi gini dia mah suka mager ke kampus. Tentu aja kedua sohibnya heran. Nggak biasanya banget Jungkook yang selalu badmood jadi sumringah gini. _Iyelah semalem habis chattingan sama pegawai ganteng gimana nggak seneng?_

"Wey, napa lu? Baru dapet kiriman ya? Hepi bener mukanya" tanya Yugyeom kepo.

Jungkook mesem-mesem sambil ngegeleng. "Enggak kok. Yugyeom mah sotoy."

"Palingan gegara tuh pegawai TU." Mingyu ikutan nimbrung. "Yakan? Yang semalem kita obrolin. Emang yang mana sih orangnya? Gue mau liat dulu sebelom ngasih restu."

Yugyeom ngeliatin Mingyu males. "Plis, Gyu. Elu sodara aja bukan, ngapain sok ngasih restu?"

"Eit, kan gue juga bakalan jadi kakak iparnya dia." Jawab Mingyu ngeles. "Yaaah walaupun sepupu sih."

"Heh, Bang Suga?" Yugyeom cengo."Elu mau saingan sama Bang Jimin?"

"Kagak lah, ogah gue. Dia mah galak." Mingyu bergidik membayangkan wajah menyeramkan si Yoongi. "Bukan Bang Yoongi, tapi Bang Wonwoo yang sepupu dari sodara bapaknya si Kuki."

"Ooh yang mantan elu itu ya." Yugyeom ngangguk-angguk. _'Galak sih kagak, tapi mukanya emo gitu apa bedanya -_-'_ Yugyeom ngebatin. "Elu balikan?"

"Lagi proses dia." Kali ini Jungkook yang jawab. "Kemaren habis dari luar negeri dia jalan lagi sama Bang Wonwoo."

"Wuah selamet. Broh." Yugyeom nepuk-nepuk bahu si Mingyu sampe orangnya hampir jatoh dari bangkunya. "Gue doain lancar yaaa. Tapi kalo balikan lagi jangan lupa sama kita."

Mingyu mendengus kesel. "Ih bongsor, biasa aja keleus nepoknya. Hampir nyungsep nih gua. Kalo gue jatoh terus muka gue yang ganteng lecet elu mau tanggung jawab?"

"Eh jangkung, alay amat sih. Elu kagak sadar diri? Dirinya sendiri kek tiang gitu ngeledekin gue bongsor."

Jungkook menghela napas. Mulai kumat nih curut dua. "Udah woy, berisik. Kalian tuh ye sama-sama tinggi, bongsor, dan kayak tiang. Jadi nggak usah berantem."

Yugyeom sama Mingyu langsung diem.

"Jadinya gimana woy? Gimana elu sama Kak Taehyung?" tanya Yugyeom.

"Ya gitu." Jungkook meringis. "Dia kek ngedeketin gue gitu, tapi gue agak takut jadinya yang kayak dulu-dulu lagi."

"Jangan pesimis gitu ah. Siapa tau yang ini beda dari yang dulu." Yugyeom mulai sok bijak. "Gue liat sih keknya dia serius ke elu."

"Emang yang mana sih orangnya?" tanya Mingyu. "Asaan gue ke TU kagak ada yang ganteng."

"Yah elu pan doyannya yang manis-manis galak cem Wonu hyung. Yang cem Kak Taehyung mana ada yang elu demenin." Timpal Yugyeom. "Gilz ya Kook, keluarga elu. Gen-nya yang manis-manis galak semuanya."

Jungkook cemberut. "Gue. Nggak. Manis."

"Iya-iya." Yugyeom sama Mingyu manggut-manggut.

Tadinya si Mingyu udah mau nyaut lagi, tapi udah di sela sama Yeri yang kebetulan duduk dibelakang mereka. "Diem, woy. Dosen Kim udah dateng."

Jadilah mereka ini duduk diem anteng dan nyiapin alat tulisnya. Udah bersiap buat dengerin materi dari dosennya. _Emang iya ngedengerin? Emang bakal nyatet materi kuliah? Kagak yakin sih. Tapi niat ae dulu._

.

.

.

Di sela-sela waktu kuliah, Jungkook iseng buat ngecek hapenya. Sayang, nggak ada notif. Padahal dia ngarepin banget ada chat dari Taehyung. Padahal tadi pagi mereka sempet _chattingan_ lagi, sebelom akhirnya Jungkook pamit karena mau kuliah.

Jungkook mendengus kesel. _'Ih Bapak mah gitu sih. Pas ditungguin nggak ada. Masa harus gue dulu mulu yang chat duluan?'_

Dia terus ngebuka lagi halaman _chatting_ mereka di _Line_. Chat terakhir yang ngirim si Jungkook tadi pagi, dan belom di read sama si Bapak.

Yaudahlah. Mungkin si Bapak lagi sibuk. Kan katanya pegawai TU lagi ada sibuk. Jungkook mah positif thinking ae dulu.

Mereka bertiga –Jungkook-Mingyu-Yugyeom jalan ke kantin setelah jam kuiah selesai. Udah jam nya makan siang, kalo engga buru-buru nanti nggak dapet tempat duduk lagi. Kan kasian sama cacing-cacing di perut mereka.

"Eh, Kook."

"Hm"

"Paan tuh hm doang." Mingyu menggerutu.

Jungkook mulai males nih yang beginian. "Ada apaan deh Bebeb Mingyu?" katanya dengan nada dimanis-manisin.

Yugyeom sampe pengen muntah-muntah dengernya.

Mingyu ngotak-atik hapenya terus nunjukkin layarnya ke kedua sohibnya. "Nih, gue kemaren ke sini sama Wonu hyung. Tempatnya keren deh. Cafe tapi isinya Iron Man semua."

Mata Jungkook langsung kerlip-kerlip ngeliatin cafe yang ditujunkukin sama Mingyu. "Ih ini di mana? Ajakin gue ke sana peulissssss."

"Kesukaan elu banget tuh, Kook." Yugyeom menimpali. "Makanannya enak nggak, Gyu?"

"Enak bangettt." Mingyu mengangguk-angguk antusias. "Agak mahal sih, tapi ya sebanding sih sama tempatnya."

"Ah, kagak yakin gue. Elu kan pemakan segala, segala macem dibilang enak." Yugyeom sangsi. "Gue yakin kalo kerikil bisa dibikin oseng-oseng elu bakal bilang enak juga."

"Kagak nyadar elu ye. Cem dirinya nggak pemakan segala aja." Kata Jungkook. "Kesana yu, Gyu." Ajak Jungkook.

"Beuh, Mingyu doang yang diajak." Yugyeom mencibir.

"Ye si curut ngambek." Ejek Mingyu. "Biasanya juga elu nggak demen diajak ke tempat beginian."

"Sama elu kok, Beb Yug." Kata Jungkook. "Maksutnya tadi teh, kan si Mingyu yang tau tempatnya dimana jadi gue bilang ke Mingyu dulu."

Yugyeom angguk-angguk. "Gitu ya. Hmm. Gue tapi bokek gimanz ya hmm."

"Gue ogah ye bayarin elu." Mingyu langsung bilang buat jaga-jaga. "Gue butuh dana buat ngapelin Bang Wonu."

"Kookie juga lagi seret nih." Kata Jungkook sedih. "Kookie lagi mau nabung buat beli case Iron Man lagi. Maaf ya Gyeomie."

Yugyeom facepalm. "Gue bukannya mau ngutang juga keleus. Gue mau bilang kalo gue nggak ngikut dulu. gituu."

"Padahal gue pengen jalan bertiga." Jungkook masang muka sedihnya. "Kita kan jarang jalan bareng lagi, paling kalo jeda kuliah doang kita mampir ke cafe depan. itu juga bentaran doang."

Yugyeom jadi kasian ngeliat muka kelipetnya si Kuki. Tapi gimana ya, dia lagi bokek gegara awal bulannya boros.

"Yaudah kapan-kapan gue janji deh mau ikutan. Gue juga kangen nongkrong bareng sama kalian."

"Janji ya." Jungkook angguk-angguk antusias. "Gyu, mau ke cafe kapan? Besok yuk habis jam kuliah."

Mingyu mangut-mangut. "Boleh deh. Besok kayaknya gue lowong."

"Yasss." Jungkook teriak kegirangan. "Gyeomie nggak ikut nih? Beneran?"

Yugyeom menggeleng. "Enggak deh. Gue lagi bokek."

"Yah, padahal asyik kalo bertiga."

"Iya-iya, pan kapan bertiga ya."

.

.

.

Hari berlalu dengan cepat. Akhirnya lusa yang ditunggu dateng juga. Jungkook udah bersiap buat hari ini. Bukan karena hari ini dia mau makan siang sama Taehyung loh, bukaaan bukaan. Tapi karena dia hari ini mau diajak ke cafe Iron Man sama Mingyu. _/itumah bisanya elu aja ngeles, Dek._

Sekarang, setelah berhasil melalui kuliah pagi _–walaupun harus berjuang segenap tenaga buat nahan ngantuk-_ akhirnya di sini juga dia. Di lobby Prodi. Nungguin si Bapak kelar kerjaannya. Asik. Kek lagi nungguin suami istirahat aja.

 _Plok._

Jungkook nepok pipinya. _"Apaan dah nungguin suami. Pacar aja bukan udah bayangin yang jauh aja gue.' /belom kali dek, belom._

Jungkook ngecek lagi jam tangannya. Masih lima menit lagi jam istirahat. Tapi rasanya jantung Jungkook udah mau keluar saking deg-degannya. Mana ini makan siang sama si Bapak Cuma berdua lagi, duh.

Si Mingyu udah janjian sama Bang Wonwoo buat makan siang, terus si Yugyeom ada kerjaan katanya. Si Taehyung udah ngajakin Jimin katanya, tapi bilangnya si Jimin mau makan siang di luar. Awas aja ya kalo makan siangnya sama gebetan lain. Jungkook gebukin ampe makin bantet tuh orang.

"Dek." Seseorang nepok bahunya dari belakang. "Udah lama ya nungguinnya."

Kim Taehyung, pake kemeja putih garis-garis yang lengannya dilipet sampe siku. Sambil masang senyum ganteng lagi. Bikin silau deh. _'Kuat, Kook. Kuat. Jangan tergoda.'_

Jungkook geleng-geleng sambil nelen ludah. _'Gils si Bapak, senyumnya silau bats cem iklan pasta gigi.'_ Jungkook ngebatin.

Taehyung nahan senyumnya waktu ngeliatin Jungkook yang cuma terbengong. Tangan Taehyung terangkat terus ngacak-acak poni Jungkook pelan. Gemes sama bocah satu ini. "Kenapa geleng-geleng gitu sih. Yuk, ke kantin. Keburu rame."

Jungkook ngangguk-angguk. Taehyung jalan duluan ke kantin, diikutin sama Jungkook yang jalan di belakang dia. Taehyung sih pengennya ngegandeng tangannya si adek, tapi jangan dulu deh. Belom official, takut nanti malah kena gosip nggak enak.

Taehyung itu fansnya bejubun, inget kan?

.

.

.

Jungkook sekarang lagi duduk sendirian, nungguin si Bapak ganteng yang mesenin dia makan. Tadinya Jungkook udah nawarin buat mesenin makanan mereka berdua, eh tapi si Bapak kekeuh pengen mesenin. Yaudahlah ya, hemat energi ini. Jungkook tinggal duduk manis nungguin si Bapak selesai mesenin.

Nggak lama, si Bapak dateng bawa penampan dan makanannya /yaiyalah. Jungkook nyadar banget, selama perjalanan menuju kursi mereka nggak Cuma satu dua orang yang mandangin si Bapak. Ih rasanya Jungkook pen nyolokin matanya satu-satu terus neriakin mereka kalo si Bapak itu udah janjian makan sama dia.

Tapi balik lagi ke masalah semula, _'Emang elu siapanya, dek?'_

Jadilah dia diem sambil melototin satu-satu para gadis dan laki-laki yang kegadis-gadisan/? yang lagi mandangin si Bapak.

"Ngeliatin siapa sih, kok serius amat." Kata Taehyung sambil menata pesenan mereka di atas meja.

Jungkook geleng-geleng sambil nyengir. "Engga kok, Pak. Tadi saya kelilipan makanya saya melotot gitu hehe."

"Oh." Taehyung majuin badannya. Jungkook nahan napas. Jarak muka mereka sekarang cuma sejengkal, saking deketnya Jungkook bisa ngitung bulu matanya si Bapak.

"Yang mana yang kelilipan? Sini saya tiupin." Gumam Taehyung sambil ngeliatin kedua mata Jungkook.

Jungkook terkesiap terus buru-buru mundurin badannya. _'Udara mana udara? Gue nggak bisa napas.'_

"Enggak usah, Pak. Udah mendingan kok. Barusan kayaknya debunya udah ketiup angin waktu saya melotot." Tolak Jungkook. Dia yakin sekarang mukanya udah merak cem kepiting rebus. Soalnya mukanya berasa panas-panas gimana gitu.

Taehyung terkekeh. "Duh, kamu ini ada-ada aja sih. Udah nih dimakan makanannya. Nanti keburu dingin." Taehyung nyodorin makanan pesenan Jungkook sekalian sama minumnya.

Jungkook ngangguk terus mulai menyuap makanannya. "Ngomong-ngomong bang Jimin lagi kemana Pak?"

"Si Jimin disuruh nemenin dosen Yoo ke Universitas X. Lagi ada seminar gitu katanya."

"Kok tumbenan dosen Yoo ngajakin orang, biasanya kan dia ke mana-mana sendirian." Kata Jungkook heran.

Taehyung angkat bahu. "Lagi pengen kali dek. Lagian kan TU lagi nggak ada kerjaan makanya si Jimin diajakin."

"Oh gitu ya bang." Jungkook angguk-angguk lalu ngelanjutin makan. Dalem hati Taehyung ngebatin. _'Sorry ya dek gue elu boongin, Jimin bukannya lagi ada urusan. Tapi emang sengaja gue larang ikut. Kalo dia ikut mulu kapan gue pedekatenya sama elu?'_

"Ngomong-ngomong, dek." Taehyung membuka pembicaraan lagi. Kan nggak enak ya udah makan berduaan tapi diem-dieman. Lagian mereka udah akrab banget waktu _chattingan_ kemaren. "Kok kamu manggil saya Bapak sih? Si Jimin aja kamu panggil Bang. Padahal tuaan dia loh dibanding saya."

Jungkook garuk-garuk rambutnya yang mendadak gatel. "Masa sih, Pak? Saya pikir tuaan Bapak. Jadi kalo manggil Bang kurang sopan. Lagian Bapak manggil saya Dek sih, kan saya jadi keinget Ayah saya di kampung. Dia juga manggil saya Dek."

 _'Gue dianggep Bapaknya masa?'_ inner Taehyung menjerit. _'Bapak-bapak. Ya ampun. Hamilin anak orang aja belom pernah, dek.'_

Taehyung berusaha masang senyum, walaupun dalem hati agak dongkol juga sih. Untung ya manis bin imut, untung si Jungkook ini cakep, untung si manis bin imut bin cakep ini kecengannya. kalo engga udah dia gampar nih bocah satu.

"Atuh jangan manggil Bapak lagi dong. Saya merasa tua banget gitu." Kata Taehyung memelas. "Panggil abang aja ya? Sama kayak si Jimin."

Jungkook mengangguk. "Bang Taehyung. Bang Tae. Bang Tae. Ehehehe." Jungkook ngulang-ngulang panggilannya sambil ketawa sendiri. _Kalo diucapin kok agak lucu ya._

Taehyung gigit pipi dalemnya gemes. Duh imut banget sih jadi orang. _'Ingetin gue. Kalo udah halal bakal gue mamam pipinya.'_ Taehyung ngebatin dalem hati.

Mereka mengisi acara makan siang itu dengan obrolan. Dikit-dikit kecanggungan diantara mereka mulai cair. Jungkook mulai berani bercandain si Taehyung,Taehyung juga mulai melancarkan gombalan-gombalan recehnya.

 ** _Drrrrttt drrrttt_**

 **Mingyu Tamvan is calling ...**

Hape si adek bunyi. Jungkook buru-buru meraih hape yang dia taruh di depan mejanya dan angkat telponnya. Dia nggak sadar kalo di depannya, Kim Taehyung lagi nahan cemburu ngeliat id peneleponnya. Ada kata 'tamvan' itu loh yang bikin Taehyung keki.

"Yooo, Gyu."

"..."

"Yah :( "

"..."

"Iyaaa, nggak papa kok. Lain kali aja. Gue nitip Bang Wonu. Jagain abang gue ya."

"..."

"Iya deh, nggak papa. Salamin buat Bang Wonu ya, gewees dari gue."

"..."

"Selow aja kali Gyu. Gue nggak marah kok."

"..."

Kay, bye."

Jungkook menghela napas sambil cemberut. Dia ngaduk-ngaduk makanannya setengah kesel, dan sukses bikin Taehyung kebingungan.

"Dek, kenapa?"

Jungkook ngangkat mukanya terus meringis. "Nggak papa, Bang."

"Beneran? Kok langsung lesu gitu sih?"

"Habisnya si Mingyu sih." Jungkook mendengus jengkel. "Kemaren janji mau ngajakin ke cafe Iron Man, eh malah nganterin Bang Wonu ke klinik."

"Mingyu yang mana? Kim Mingyu? Yang tinggi terus suka bertiga sama kamu ma si Yugyeom?" Taehyung nahan cemburu.

Jungkook Cuma mengangguk-angguk. ' _Sial saingan gue lumayan juga nih buat dapetin si Jungkook.'_ Taehyung ngebatin.

"Emang dia kemana?"

"Nganterin Bang Wonu periksa gigi. Katanya Bang Wonu pen pasang behel. Padahal kan giginya udah rapih, bilang aja mau modus jalan sama Mingyu." Terang Jungkook kesel pake semangat menggebu-gebu.

Taehyung diem ngedenger si adek curhat. Mulutnya pen nanya, sebenernya hubungan dia sama Mingyu ini apaan. Kok rasanya dia sering liat Jungkook manja-manjaan sama Mingyu. Mana nama kontak di hapenya _Mingyu Tamvan_ lagi.

' _Gantengan juga gue.'_ Taehyung ngebatin narsis.

"Pacar kamu batal ngajak jalan ya? Hati-hati tuh dek, tanda-tandanya mulai ada yang nggak beres." Kata Taehyung ngompor-ngomporin.

Jungkook melongo. Pacar? SI Mingyu? Jadi si Taehyung ini ngiranya dia sama Mingyu pacaran gitu?

Jungkook ngakak sampe mukul-mukulin meja. "Duh, Bang. Mingyu sama saya mah cuma temenan aja. Nggak ada pacar-pacaran macem itu." Katanya sambil ngusap air mata yang keluar saking hebohnya dia ketawa.

"Masa sih dek? Saya kira pacar kamu loh, kan kalo kemana-mana berdua gitu kalian." Kata Taehyung kalem. Padahal mah dalem hati dia udah jejingkrakan kesenengan gegara si adek ternyata masih jomblo.

"Enggak kok, saya mah masih jomblo dari kapan taun hehehe." Kata Jungkook.

Taehyung ngangguk-angguk. "Eh, dek."

"Iya, bang?

Taehyung garuk-garuk kepala. "Kamu suka banget ya sama Iron Man?" Jungkook angguk-angguk. "Pasti kamu kecewa banget nggak jadi ke cafe Iron Man itu?" Jungkook nundukin kepala. "Mau nggak ke cafe nya sama abang aja? Itu kebetulan saya pernah ke sana."

Mata Jungkook langsung berbinar antuasias menatap Taehyung. "Beneran nih bang?"

"Iya, beneran. Kamu bisanya kapan? Hayu pergi sama abang mau nggak?"

Jungkook menganguk-angguk antusias. "Mau banget bang."

 _'_ _Untung si adek mau. Kalo nggak malu banget gue ditolak.'_ Taehyung ngebatin. _'Duh tapi gue nggak tau tempatnya di mana. Gue nanya siapa ya huhuhu.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

.

.

.

a/n::

Hai~ /lambailambai

Masih ada kah yang masih inget sama cerita iniii? Huhu maapin ya baru sempet update. KKNlyfe ternyata berat kawans :"

Maapin ya vkook momentnya masih dikitttt, chapter depan rencananya baru dipertontonkan/? moment-moment mereka. Soooo tunggu chapter depan yaaaa /wink

Sidersnya lumayan banyak yhaa hahahahuhuhu tapi nggak papalah yang penting pada baca.

Yang udah komen yuhuuuu makasih syekali looh kakak :* maapin ya belom balesin komennya :(

Yang udah follow dan favorit jujaaa tengkyuuuh :*

Hayo atuh yang mau ngobrol personal sama sayah, sok di add katonya kookiephi912. Nambah teman nambah silaturahmi /ceilah

XOXO!


	6. Chapter 6: Selangkah Lebih Maju

**The New Staff**

 **Main cast:**

 **Kim Taehyung (BTS) x Jeon Jungkook (BTS)**

 **Min Yoongi (BTS)**

 **Park Jimin (BTS)**

 **Kim Yugyeom (GOT7)**

 **Kim Mingyu (SVT)**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (SVT)**

 **Rating: T alias** Aman

 **Disclaimer:** Member BTS milik Bighit Ent dan orang tua masing-masing

 **Warning!** Boyslove alias yaoi. Author masih pemula. Typo bertebaran. OOC. Nggak suka pairingnya? Silahkan tekan tombol close :D

.

.

.

 _Prev Chap_

 _"Eh, dek."_

 _"Iya, bang?_

 _Taehyung garuk-garuk kepala. "Kamu suka banget ya sama Iron Man?" Jungkook angguk-angguk. "Pasti kamu kecewa banget nggak jadi ke cafe Iron Man itu?" Jungkook nundukin kepala. "Mau nggak ke cafe nya sama abang aja? Itu kebetulan saya pernah ke sana."_

 _Mata Jungkook langsung berbinar antuasias menatap Taehyung. "Beneran nih bang?"_

 _"Iya, beneran. Kamu bisanya kapan? Hayu pergi sama abang mau nggak?"_

 _Jungkook menganguk-angguk antusias. "Mau banget bang."_

 _'_ _Untung si adek mau. Kalo nggak malu banget gue ditolak.' Taehyung ngebatin. 'Duh tapi gue nggak tau tempatnya di mana. Gue nanya siapa ya huhuhu.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Chapter 6: Selangkah Lebih Maju

.

.

.

Yoongi baru nyampe apartemen sekitar jam tujuh malem. Hari ini dia mutusin pulang ke apartemen setelah nginep di studio tiga malem berturut-turut. Maklum di agensi tempat dia kerja ada artis yang mau _comeback_. Jadi dia riweuh ngurusin lagu yang bakal masuk di albumnya.

Sampe di apartemen, dia keheranan waktu ngeliat lampu ruang tipi dan tipi yang nyala. Seingetnya tadi si Jungkook ijin pulang malem gegara mau nongkrong di cafe sama si Mingyu. Terus si Jimin juga masih jalan dibelakang dia, _iya si Jimin dia tinggalin gegara ribet bawa belanjaan. Padahal itu belanjaan Yoongi juga. Yoongi lelah bang, pengen buru-buru tidur. Jadi dengan modal senyuman manis si Jimin rela aja ditinggalin sama si Yoongi._

Yoongi yakin banget, yang pegang kunci apartemen ini cuma dia sama Jungkook. Jimin emang kadang-kadang minjem kunci cadangan, tapi sekarang kuncinya Jimin juga dia yang pegang.

' _Jangan-jangan ada jurig.'_ Yoongi mulai mikir yang enggak-enggak. ' _Eh tapi masa jurig nonton tipi? Apa maling kali ya? Sebelom dimaling tipinya ditonton dulu?'_ (a/n jurig: setan)

Yoongi pelan-pelan lepas sepatunya. Dia jalan mengendap-endap ke arah ruang tipi, kedua tangannya udah siap sedia sepatu buat nimpuk si maling.

Sampe depan tipi, sesosok mahluk terlihat lagi anteng liat tipi sambil nyemilin guttime choco punya Yoongi. Rambut item, pake kaos kutang warna merah, terus kulitnya putih. _'Lah si adek? Kok udah di rumah aja?'_

"Kook?" panggil Yoongi pelan _–setengah nggak yakin, sapa tau jurig yekan._

Jungkook _–sosok pencuri guttime-_ noleh sambil masang cengiran kelincinya. "Wah, Kak Yoongi udah pulang." Tapi jungkook heran ngeliat kakak sepupunya itu manggil dia sambil pose mau nimpuk orang lengkap dengan sepatu di masing-masing tangannya. "Kok sepatunya di acung gitu sih, Kak?"

Yoongi gelagapan. "Oh, eh ini. Tadinya mau gue bawa ke belakang terus gue cuci. Eh tanah yang nempel pada jatoh ke lantai jadi gue angkat."

"Oh gitu." Jungkook angguk-angguk terus balik lagi nontonin tipi di depannya.

Yoongi duduk disebelah Jungkook sambil merhatiin adeknya itu nyuapin guttime ke mulutnya. Sepatu masih siap siaga di tangannya, kali aja di depan dia ini beneran jurig. / _ngaco dah elu bang._

"Kook?"

"Hmm?"

"Kok elu udah nyampe rumah?"

Jungkook noleh ke arah Yoongi terus nyodorin bungkusan guttime yang isinya tinggal berapa biji. "mau nggak Kak?"

Yoongi menggeleng.

Jungkook ngangguk terus lanjut lagi ngunyah guttimenya. "Gue nggak jadi pergi. Si Mingyu jadinya nganterin Kak Wonwoo ke dokter gigi."

"Si Wonu ngapain ke dokter?"

Jungkook angkat bahu. "Nggak ngerti gue. Keknya sih mau pasag behel."

"Terus elu mau aja dibatalin gitu?" Jungkook ngangguk-angguk.

Yoongi celingukan ke sekeliling ruangan apartemennya. _'Kok masih bersih ya? Kaga ada barang yang rusak gitu?'_

"Nyari apaan sih Kak?" tanya Jungkook.

"Barang pecah." Jawab Yoongi masih sambil celingukan. "Gelas atau piring gitu. Atau perabotan yang rusak."

Jungkook ikut-ikutan celingukan. "Emang kenapa gitu Kak?"

Yoongi mandangin Jungkook sampe matanya sipit itu jadi tinggal segaris. Jungkook keder lama-lama diliatin gitu sama si Yoongi. "Napa sih Kak? Seriusan gue takut."

"Elu nggak ngamuk?"

"Ha?" Jungkook melongo.

"Jungkook gue kalo lagi kesel suka bantingin barang. Gue aja udah lima kali ganti remot tipi." Tatapan Yoongi makin tajem. "Apalagi ini tentang Iron Man. Bilang ke gue, elu udah ngerusakin apa malem ini."

"Ish, apaan sih Kak." Jungkook merengut. "Itu kan karena kemaren-kemaren gue masih labil. Sekarang gue udah gede kali, udah nggak lagi banting-bantingan macem tu."

Yoongi geleng-geleng kepala. Kedua tangannya dia taruh di bahu Jungkook, terus di remas kenceng bahunya. "Elu bukan adek gue. Elu siapa heh?"

Jungkook meringis heboh/? sambil berusaha ngelepasin cengkraman Yoongi. "Gue Kookie Kak. Demi Tuhan. Demi penguasa bumi dan surga."

"Lo pikir gue nggak bisa ngenalin adek gue sendiri hah?"

"Aduh, Kak. Tapi ini beneran gueeee –"

Jimin, yang lagi kesusahan bawa belanjaan si Yoongi kaget begitu dia ngeliat ke dalem apartemen Yoongi dan Jungkook. Gimana engga kaget, si Jungkook hampir dicekek sama Yoongi. Dia langsung lari buat ngelepasin cekekan Yoongi, nggak peduli belanjaan Yoongi dia lempar begitu aja.

" –Lah beb, lepasin itu Jungkooknya." Jimin berkata panik. "Itu sepupu kamu bisa mati kehabisan napas."

Setelah ditarik paksa, cengkraman Yoongi akhirnya lepas juga. Jungkook langsung megap-megap nyari udara, sementara Yoongi masih natep tajemsi adek.

"Kenapa sih yang? Kok Jungkooknya dicekek gitu?" kata Jimin heran. Dianya sekarang masih tetep megangin _–meluk_ pinggang Yoongi.

"Gue mau ngeluarin setan yang lagi ngerasukin adek gue." Jawab Yoongi. "Lepasin gue, elu tuh mau megangin gue apa modusin gue?"

Jimin nyengir. Dia emang lagi modus sih sebenernya. Habisnya udah lama nggak ketemu, pas ketemu dia malah ditinggalin di parkiran. Jadi megangin Yoongi sambil peluk-peluk dikit bisalah.

"Gue nggak kerasukan, Kak." kata Jungkook kesel. "Elu kebanyakan gaul sama Jimin nih makanya ikutan alay."

"Ini apa sih kerasukan segala?" jimin kebingungan. "Dan elo ye, bocah kurang ajar. Gue masih lebih tua dari elo."

"Bodo amat."Jungkook melet-melet. "Tau tuh, masa gue dikira kerasukan gegara nggak ngamuk sih. Bukannya seneng kek."

"Abisnya itu bukan elu banget, gue takut elu kerasukan setan darimana gitu."

"Alay elo kak. yang ada malah gue yang asli koit beneran gegera kehabisan napas."

"Udah. Udah." Jimin mulai pusing. "Jadi elo sebenernya kenapa? Terus kenapa elo nggak ngamuk?"

Jungkook _–yang tadinya mukanya merah karena marah –_ sekarang tersipu-sipu cem gadis yang baru ketemu bujang desa. "Ehehehe. Nggak papa kok."

Yoongi mencibir. "Sekarang malah merona-rona gitu tuh. Bilang nggak elo kenapa? Atau perlu gue telpon si Mingyu terus nanya ke dia?"

"Nggak perlu. Mulai deh posesif." Jungkook menggerutu. "Gue mau ngambil minum dulu ye, haus nih habis kecekek."

Jungkook ngeluyur masuk dapur ninggalin Yoongi sama Jimin yang masih plongo di ruang tipi. Oh iya, Yoongi jadi inget belanjaan dia. Tadi dia sempet beli tteokbeokki sebelom balik. Rencananya sih mau dimakan sambil nonton tipi. Tapi dimana tteokbeokkinya sekarang?

"Oi, Chim." Yoongi celingukan. "Tteokbeokki gue dimana?"

Jimin langsung gelagapan. Kan tadi belanjaan si Yoongi dia lempar aja begitu liat Yoongi sama Jungkook cekek-cekekan. "Itu, ada kok. Hehehe. Gue taroh di depan pintu."

Yoongi mangut-mangut. "Gue mau mandi dulu ye. Kasihin aja belanjaan ke Jungkook, biar dia yang beresin."

Jimin ngangguk-angguk aja. Begitu Yoongi masuk kamar buat mandi, dia pontang-panting lari ke pintu depan sambil doa semoga belanjaan Yoongi nggak pada tumpah berhamburan. Kalo belanjaannya pada tumpah bisa mati dia, kena tabokan ganas Min Yoongi.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengunyah tteokpokinya sambil curi-curi pandang ke arah Jungkook yang dari tadi mesem-mesem sambil maenan hapenya. Pengen nanya sih tapi gimana ya, udah berkali-kali dia ditegur Jimin karena terlalu posesif.

 ** _Drrrttt drrrttt_**

Nah loh. Bunyi lagi kan hapenya. Yoongi pura-pura cuek sambil makan tteokpokinya.

 **[Line]**

 **Kim Taehyung**

19.27 Dek

19.27 Kalo ke Cafe Iron Man nya lusa bisa?

 **Jungkook J**

19.28 Bisa ko bang

19.28 Mau ketemuan dimana?

 **Kim Taehyung**

19.29 Abang jemput kamu aja gimana?

 _'Eh gue mau dijemput masaa.'_ Jungkook ngebatin histeris. _'Ya maulah, masa iye nolak rejeki macem ini'._

 **Jungkook J**

19.31 Eh emang nggak papa bang?

19.31 Abang tau tempat tinggal gue emang?

 **Kim Taehyung**

19.32 Nggak papa dek, sekalian maen gitu biar tau rumah elo

19.32 Gampanglah gue tanya sama si Jimin

19.33 Ngga papa kan kalo gue jemput di rumah

 **Jungkook J**

19.33 Nggak papa sih, tapi gue nggak enak bang :(

19.34 Masa abang udah nemenin terus ngejemput gue juga?

 _'Gaya banget sih lo Kuk, sok nolak gitu. Kalo si abang nggak jadi jemput nyeselll ntar elo.'_

 **Kim Taehyung**

19.34 Gapapa elah

19.35 Selow aja sama gue ini

"Elu _chattingan_ sama siapa sih Kook? Seneng banget kayaknya?" tanya Yoongi.

Jungkook nyengir. "Itu, temen Bang Jimin yang mau nganterin ke cafe Iron Man. Dia nanya besok mau janjian di mana."

"Terus"

"Dia mau jemput kesini katanya, Kak. ehehehehe."

"Seneng banget ya elo mau jalan sama dia. Siapa sih namanya? Tai siapa?"

"Taehyung kak bukan tai :(." Jungkook merengut. Jimin ngakak kenceng. "Taehyung yang dulu ikut jogging bareng kita itu loh."

Yoongi ngangguk-angguk. "Oh iya. Inget gue. Si Taehyung itu. Jadi Elo naksir si Taehyung ini?"

"Eh nggak, Kak. Bukan gitu juga." Jungkook geleng-geleng. "Kan gue nggak jadi pergi sama Mingyu nih, terus dia nawarin buat nganter ke sana. Ya gue senenglah." Jelas Jungkook.

"Oh. Dia emang tau tempatnya?"

"Tau kok kak. dia udah pernah ke sana sama temennya."

 _'Udah pernah apanya?'_ batin Jimin dongkol. _'Iye pernahnya baru tadi siang sama gue. Elu nggak tau aja tadi gue capek nemenin dia nyari alamat tuh cafe keliling kota.'_

Yoongi mangut-mangut. "naek apa lo besok?"

Jungkook garuk-garuk palanya. "Nggak tau Kak, dia nggak bilang ke gue. Kalo gue mau nanya juga nggak enak kak."

"Jim." Yoongi mandangin Jimin yang daritadi Cuma nyimak aja. "SI Taehyun itu punya mobil nggak?"

"Anjay si Kakak nanyanya gitu amet." Keluh Jungkook. Mulai deh keluar posesipnya. "Taehyung Kak, bukan Taehyun."

"Ada Kok beb. Biasanya juga dia ke kampus bawa mobil." Jawab Jimin. "Tapi kalo lagi bokek naek bis juga sih."

"Nah loh, besok masa elo mau kesana naek bis?" cecar si Yoongi mulai galak.

"Ya nggak papa kak. yang penting mah nyampe." Kata Jungkook. "Ya masa gue mau minta anterin pake mobil sih? Gue siapa emangnya nyuruh-nyuruh dia?"

"Ye masa elu jalan sama orang kagak modal banget? Kan dia punya mobil."

Jungkook _blushing_. Jalan katanya. Uhuy. Kan rasanya jantung adek _dugeun-dugeun_ gimana gitu.

"Ntar gue yang bilang ke Tete deh biar dia bawa mobil." Ujar Jimin.

 ** _Drrrttt drrrttt_**

 **[Line]**

 **Kim Taehyung**

19.57 Dek

19.57 Gimana jadinya?

19.57 Gue jemput aja ya?

Jungkook ngegigitin bibirnya, nahan senyumnya yang makin lama makin lebar. Kalo gini mah gimana adek ga baper coba,udah mah dianterin, pake dijemput lagi. hehehew

 **Jungkook J**

19.58 Boleh deh bang kalo nggak ngrepotin

19.58 Mau kesini jam berapa bang?

 _'Boleh deh apanya. Dalem hati mah boleh banget bangggg.'_

 **Kim Taehyung**

20.00 Habis magrib aja ya?

20.00 Jam setengah tujuhlah

20.00 Biar pulangnya nggak kemaleman gitu dek.

 **Jungkook J**

20.01 Boleh deh bang

20.01 :)

 **Kim Taehyung**

20.02 Oke

20.02 Jam setengah tujuh ya dek

20.03 ngomong2 km udah makan malem belom dek?

' _Anjayyy nanya nya udah makan apa belom huhu. Emang kalo gue belom makan elu mau bawain gue makanan?'_

 **Jungkook J**

20.04 Udah bang hehehe

20.04 Kalo belom emang abang mau beliin?

 **Kim Taehyung**

20.05 Boleh boleh

20.05 Sekalian mau maen gitu dek ke rumah kamu

20.05 Duh tapi udah makan :( mau makan lagi nggak?

' _Nah loh. Nah loh. Jangan bikin gue berharap ke elu gini dong bang. Kalo gue suka beneran sama elu gimana?'_

 **Jungkook J**

20.07 Canda bang

20.07 :(

20.08 Abang kalo mau mah maen aja ke rumah

20.08 lagian ada bang Jimin juga

.

.

Jungkook ngelongok ke arah jam dinding yang ada tepat di atas ruang tipi. Udah sepuluh menit lebih tapi si abang nggak bales juga. Curiga si abang ketiduran ditengah chatting mereka. ' _Abang bosen kali ya chattingan sama gue? Apa udah tidur?'_

Dia lalu fokus lagi buat ngeliat acara tipi yang sekarang lagi ditonton sama mereka bertiga _–Jungkook, Yoongi, dan Jimin_ yang sekarang lagi nayangin acara komedi. Daritadi si Jimin sama Yoongi ketawa ngakak ampe guling-guling berdua. Sayang karena fokus sama hapenya dia jadi nggak merhatiin acara komedinya. Sekarang pas dia udah merhatiin kok tetep nggak lucu ya? Apa gegara kepikiran sama chattingannya sama si Bapak TU ganteng?

"Bang, Kak." panggil Jungkook sambil tetep ngunyah tteokpokinya Yoongi. "Gue orangnya ngebosenin ya?"

Jimin melongo. "Ha?"

"Siapa yang berani bilang gitu ke elo?" Yoongi mendesis.

Jungkook cemberut. Mulai lagi deh sikap posesipnya si Kakak. "Kagak elah, Kookie nanya doang ini."

Jimin ngambil seujung tteokpoki. "Beb, udah habis nih tteokpokinya." Yoongi ngelirik Jimin. "yaudah taruhlah piringnya ke belakang."

Jimin mendengus, tapi dia tetep jalan ke dapur buat naruh piring kotornya. Begitu balik dia bawa sepiring tteokpoki lagi . "Masih ada nih Beb. Betewe Kuk, Elo kenapa tetiba nanya gitu deh?"

Jungkook menggeleng sambil nyomot ttekpoki yang dibawa sama Jimin. "Nanya aja bang."

Jimin ngangguk. Terus ngambil hapenya terus ngetik lagi sesuatu. Yoongi, dari tadi nonton televisi di depannya, tapi diem-diem curi pandang ke arah Jimin.

"Elu sms an sama siapa sih Jim?" Yoongi ngelirik Jimin ditengah-tengah tawanya.

Jimin Cuma ngegeleng sambil nyengir kambing. "Bukan siapa-siapa kok beb. Ini mamah nanya alamat rumah sodara."

"Oh gitu ya." Yoongi ngeliatin tipi lagi. Terus nyuap tteokpokinya lagi. "Awas ya kalo elo selingkuh. Anu lo gue potong-potong buat gue jadiin tteokpoki." Katanya kalem.

Jimin sama Jungkook langsung merinding. Ngebayangin anu dijadiin tteokpoki ngilu-ngilu gimana yekan. Apalagi Jimin, dia langsung geleng-geleng panik.

"Sumpah gue nggak selingkuh beb. Demi penguasa bumi dan surga. Elo aja manisnya udah ngalahin madu yang paling manis, masa iya sih gue masih mau selingkuh?"

"Baguslah." Yoongi ngangguk-angguk puas. "Eh Kook, elu nggak mau nih tteokpokinya?"

Jungkook langsung ngegeleng. "Enggak , Kak. cukup. Buat kakak aja, gue kenyang. Hehe." ' _padahal mah gue ngilu keinget tteokpoki.'_

 ** _Drrrtt drtttt_**

Jungkook langsung meraih hapenya begitu ngerasa hapenya geter-geter. . _'Bang Tae balessss. Bang Tae balesssss.'_

 **[Line]**

 **Kim Mingyu**

20.20 Kook tugas essay Dosen Yoo dikumpul kapan?

Jungkook menggerutu. Yang ditunggu siapa yang ngechat siapa.

 **Jungkook. J**

20.21 2mgg lg

 **Kim Mingyu**

20.22 Ko balesnya singkat banget? :(

 **Jungkook J**

20.23 Lg mkn gue

 _'Iya, lagi makan. Makan ati mikirin si abang.'_

Jungkook naruh hapenya terus nonton lagi acara komedi di tipi. Di sebelahnya, Jimin sama Yoongi nonton tipi sambil bisik-bisik. Terus habis itu ngikik bareng. ' _Siyalan. Gue kek lagi nungguin mereka pacaran.'_

 ** _Drrrtttt drrrrt._**

 **[Line]**

Jungkook meraih hapenya males ngeladenin Mingyu. Si mingyu tuh kalo udah khawatir emang rada alay. Kek Yoongi gitu. Kadang rada ngeselin kalo mereka berdua lagi kumat.

 **Kim Taehyung**

20.25 Sorry dek baru bales

20.25 Gue habis beli nasgor di depan kompleks hehe

20.25 Boleh nih maen? hehehe

20.25 Nanti abang bakalan sering-sering maen nih ya

 _'Huft gue pikir dia bosen chatan sama gue, ternyata malah makan. Kesian amat yah bujangan makan kaga ada yang masakin. Sini yu bang laen kali gue ae yang masakin.'_

Jungkook mesem-mesem ngebales chat si bapak. Si Yoongi jadi kepo, tapi buru-buru Jimin ajakin ngobrol lagi biar nggak ngerecokin si Jungkook.

 **Jungkook J.**

20.26 Boleh atuh bang hehehe

20.26 Menyambung tali silaturahmi sekalian nambah persaudaraan

20.26 Duh enak kali ya malem2 makan nasgir

20.27 *nasgor

 **Kim Taehyung**

20.29 Mau dek nasgornya?

20.29 Enak banget dek demiapa :(

20.30 Tapi udah abis hehehehehehe

 **Jungkook J.**

20.31 dasar ya tegha -_-

20.31 belum2 udah php hm

 **Kim Taehyung**

20.31 Belom gimana nih?

20.32 Belom apa nih?

 _'Mampos Kuk, mampos. Ketahuanlah kau kalo ngarepin si Abang ini.'_

Jungkook garuk-garukrambutnya yang nggak gatel. Bingung dia mau ngejawab apaan. Akhirnya dia Cuma bengong sambil ngeliatin kakinya.

"Wey, lu nape?"

Itu si Yoongi yang daritadi kepo sama tingkah Jungkook yang kayak orang kasmaran. Senyum-senyum, kadang gelisah, buka tutup lockscreen, terus habis itu cengar cengir.

Jungkook nolehin kepalanya. "Ehehehe, kagak kak."

"Mencurigakan deh elu. Chattingan sama siapa lu?" tanya Yoongi. Muka keponya bikin matanya makin lama makin ilang, terus disebelahnya si Jimin udah belingsatan pen nyubit pipi pacarnya itu. Tapi berhubung dia masih sayang nyawa, jadi dia tahan-tahan. Bahaya. Cubit dikit, balesnya tabokan banyak.

"Sama Mingyu. Biasalah dia alay banget kayak anak perawan mau dinikahin." Jawab Jungkook ngasal.

Yoongi udah mau nanya lagi. Tapi keburu di potong sama Jimin.

"Beb, udah sih biarin aja. Udah saatnya si Jungkook ini punya pacar. Udah gede masa jones terus." Kata Jimin. Jungkook melotot. "Gue jomblo tapi nggak ngenes ye."

Jimin meletin Jungkook. "Gue tau kok elu ngiri kan kalo gue sama Yoongi lagi ayang-ayangan?"

"Udah. Lu pada berisik." Yoongi meringis. "Bukan gitu Jim, kalo dia punya pacar gue mau liat dulu. gue nggak mau dia disakitin mulu kek dulu-dulu."

Jimin ngangguk-angguk. Jungkook Cuma nyengir. "Gue janji kalo ada naksir sama orang gue bilang ke kakak."

"Bagus." Yoongi senyum puas. "Besok jam berapa elu dijemput?"

"Jam setengah tujuh kak. biar pulangnya nggak kemaleman."

"Bagus. Suruh dia jemput di depan pintu, jangan di lobi. Paham?"

Jungkook ngangguk-ngangguk lagi.

Jimin diem-diem ngedoain sahabatnya biar selamet dari ujian besok. Dari pengalaman yang udah-udah, yang berani ngegebet Jungkook langsung mundur begitu ketemu sama Yoongi. _'Mampos lu Tae. Sebelom jalan bakal di mos dulu sama sepupunya. Semoga lu lulus yak besok.'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Taehyung ngerapihin lagi penampilannya di depan cermin di kamarnya. Baju? Oke. Rambut? Oke. Celana, sepatu? Oke. Badannya juga wangi. Tinggal ambil dompet, hape, dan kunci motor. Iya, kunci motor. Motor skuter impor yang unyu-unyu emes itu. Motornya emang jarang dipake, tapi dia tadi udah mastiin kalo motornya itu dalam kondisi yang mumpuni buat diajakin jalan.

Sekarang tinggal nelpon kecengannya itu. Nanya dulu ke orangnya, mau nggak diajak jalan pake motor.

Taehyung lalu masukin dua belas digit deretan nomer yang udah dia apal diluar kepala. _Iya, dia apalin. Katanya nomernya cantik jadi gampang diapalin. Jimin malah geleng-geleng ngeliat tingkah si Tete. Orang nomer si Jungkook acakadut nggak beraturan gitu. Bukannya cantik, malah bikin puyeng kalo diapalin._

 ** _Tutttt tutttt Tutttt tutttt Tutttt tutttt_**

 _'Pertama kali nelpon gebetan nih. Duh ko gue deg-degan.'_ Taehyung ngebatin alay. Di dalem kamar, dia mondar-mandir kek setrikaan nungguin telponnya diangkat.

 _Nomor yang anda hubungi tidak menjawab. Silahkan coba beberapa saat lagi._

 _'Kok nggak diangkat?'_ Taehyung mulai galau. _'Jangan-jangan si Jungkook lupa, terus tidur. Terus jalannya dibatalin.'_ Taehyung ngeremes ujung kemejanya _. 'No taehyung. Jangan suudzon. Siapa tau si adek lagi dandan, terus hapenya ketinggalan di tas.'_ Taehyung lalu nyobain ngehubungin lagi nomernya si adek.

 ** _Tutttt tutttt Tutttt tutttt Tutttt tutttt_**

" _Halo, bang."_

"Eh, eh. Halo. Ini bener nomernya Jeon Jungkook?"

 _Suara di seberang telepon ketawa. Duh suara tawanya nyess bets dek. "Iya, ini Jeon Jungkook. Kenapa Bang?"_

"Oh iya. Itu lho, anu –"

 _" –Eh anu?"_

"Aduh bukan anu maksutnya." Taehyung garuk-garuk poninya. _'Nape gue grogi dah.'_ "Dek, elo gampang masuk angin nggak?"

 _"He?" –jeda agak lama. "Gampang masuk angin gimana maksutnya?"_

"Aduh kalo ngomong maksutnya nanti nggak surprise. Tapi yaudahlah." Taehyung menggumam pelan. Tapi Jungkook masih bisa denger sih. "Dek, mau jalan pake motor nggak?"

 _" "_

"Dek?"

 _" –Eh eh, iya bang boleh. Hehehehe. Boleh bangettt."_

"Seriusan? Nanti kamu masuk angin loh."

 _Jungkook ketawa lagi. Taehyung nyess-nyessan. Lagi._

 _"Nggak kok bang. Badan aku kuat kok. Cuma angin ini."_

"Beneran ya?"

 _"Hmmm"_

"Okelah kalo begitu. Lima menit lagi abang otw yah ke rumah kamu. Jangan lupa bawa jaket juga."

 _"Iya, bang. Ati-ati ya dijalannya. Jangan ngebut."_

"Hm hm. Bye dek."

 _"Bye, bang."_

Taehyung nutup telponnya. Terus mesem-mesem lagi. Uhuy, di biangin 'ati-ati dijalan ya bang' sama gebetan. Uhuy yang manggilnya aku-kamu an.

Taehyung ngaca lagi. Ngecek bau badannya. Ngecek barang bawaannya lagi. Sip. Udah semua. Dia terus keluar rumah, nggak lupa baca doa macem-macem, biar acaranya sore ini lancar jaya. Syukur-syukur kalo nanti pulang si adek udah bisa diklaim/?.

.

.

.

Taehyung ngecek jam yang melingkar manis ditangannya. Masih jam setengah tujuh kurang tiga menit. Belom telat dong dari jam janjian.

Dia narik napas panjang. Setelah membenahi lagi penampilannya –padahal mah ya sama aja habis dibenahin – di lalu ngetuk pintu apartemen Jungkook.

 _Tokk tokk_

" _Bentar yaa."_ –ada sahutan dari dalem rumah. Taehyung narik napas lagi. Terus bergumam _fighting_ dalem ati _.' Tapi kok perasaan suara Jungkook jadi agak berat gitu ya?' pikirnya. 'Alah, kehalang pintu kali ya makanya agak beda.'_

 _Jrenggg_ –pintu kebuka.

Taehyung udah siap senyum ganteng, tapi begitu liat yang ngebukain pintu senyumnya berubah jadi cengiran.

"Mau nyari siapa?" tanya sosok itu. Taehyung nelen ludah. Yang ngebukain pintu si Yoongi men. Pake acara nyipit-nyipitin mata ngeliatin dia atas-bawah. Taehyung narik napas. Masang senyum ganteng. Oke ini saatnya nyambil hati si calon ipar galak penjaganya tuan putri. "Sore hyung. Saya Taehyung. Kim Taehyung."

.

.

.

.

.

TeBeCe\

Annyeong haseyong~

Updatenya lama ya? Ehehehehehe. Ampuni aku tiada sinyal di tempat KKN. Ini nebeng wifi kelurahan -_-

Yang bilang pendek ini udah agak panjangan khannn hehe next chap bakal update cepet kok insya allah.

 _A/ Ko mereka belom ngedate juga sih?_

Q/ Sabar atuh, kan sebelum jalan mereka pengakraban dulu.

 _A/ Jadiannya masih lama ya?_

Q/ Emmm maunya lama apa cepet? Wk

 _A/ Ko Taehyung disini rada ogeb?_

Q/ Kan kalo orang lagi kasmaran otaknya suka mampet (?)

Ohiyaaa, hai hai yang udah pm hehehe /kesenenganadayangpm/ maap ya baru bacaaa, kalo mau fast resp find me in kato yee. Aktif terus kecuali baterenya abis /plak id nya bisa diliat di bio /kekadaygmauaja

Udah ya, kok curhatnya panjang. Thanks yang udah stay tune disiniii, yang udah review, yang siders juga haloooo /ketjup

Kusayang kalian,

Kukikookie


	7. Chapter 7: The First Date

**The New Staff**

 **Main cast:**

 **Kim Taehyung (BTS) x Jeon Jungkook (BTS)**

 **Min Yoongi (BTS)**

 **Park Jimin (BTS)**

 **Kim Mingyu (SVT)**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (SVT)**

 **Kim Yugyeom (GOT7)**

 **Rating: T alias** Aman

 **Disclaimer:** Member BTS milik Bighit Ent dan orang tua masing-masing

 **Warning!** Boyslove alias yaoi. Author masih pemula. Typo bertebaran. OOC. Nggak suka pairingnya? Silahkan tekan tombol close :D

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Prev Chapter_**

 _Taehyung ngecek jam yang melingkar manis ditangannya. Masih jam setengah tujuh kurang tiga menit. Belom telat dong dari jam janjian._

 _Dia narik napas panjang. Setelah membenahi lagi penampilannya –padahal mah ya sama aja habis dibenahin – di lalu ngetuk pintu apartemen Jungkook._

 _Tokk tokk_

 _"Bentar yaa." –ada sahutan dari dalem rumah. Taehyung narik napas lagi. Terus bergumam fighting dalem ati.' Tapi kok perasaan suara Jungkook jadi agak berat gitu ya?' pikirnya. 'Alah, kehalang pintu kali ya makanya agak beda.'_

 _Jrenggg –pintu kebuka._

 _Taehyung udah siap senyum ganteng, tapi begitu liat yang ngebukain pintu senyumnya berubah jadi cengiran._

 _"Mau nyari siapa?" tanya sosok itu. Taehyung nelen ludah. Yang ngebukain pintu si Yoongi men. Pake acara nyipit-nyipitin mata ngeliatin dia atas-bawah. Taehyung narik napas. Masang senyum ganteng. Oke ini saatnya nyambil hati si calon ipar galak penjaganya tuan putri. "Sore hyung. Saya Taehyung. Kim Taehyung."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 7: The First Date**

.

.

"Gue nggak nanya nama elu." Taehyung langsung kicep. "Gue nanyanya elu mau nyari siapa?"

"Anu." Taehyung garuk-garuk kepala. "Jeon Jungkooknya ada?"

"Mau ngapain nyariin adek gue?" tanya Yoongi lagi, masih pake nada dingin.

"Mau ngajakin dia ke cafe yang Iron Man itu bang."

"Si Jungkook bilangnya elu mau nganterin tuh. Nganter ya. Bukan ngajak."

"Iya bang nganter Jungkook ke cafe Iron Man." Taehyung ngangguk aja sambil senyum, padahal dalem hati udah setengah gondok. _'Itu tau, kenapa nanya ke gue? Sabarin ae Tae, demi Jungkook.'_

"Kak Yoon." Ada suara lagi dari arah belakang si Yoongi. "Siapa yang dateng?"

Yoongi noleh ke belakang. Taehyung juga ikut-ikutan melongokkan kepalanya. Dia udah ngarep banget yang dateng itu si Jungkook, tapi malah sosok tinggi berwajah emo yang jalan ke pintu. Di belakangnya, Kim Mingyu nyusul masih dengan mulut ngunyah makanan.

 _'Mampos. Banyak amat pengawalnya.'_ Taehyung komat kamit dalem hati. _'Duh, kalo gini gimana gue bisa jalan sama si Jungkook?'_

"Siapa nih?" tanya si wajah emo. Mingyu dibelakangnya ngeliatin dia. Ke atas-bawah-atas-bawah, persis kek Yoongi ngeliatin dia tadi. "Oh Pak Taehyung ya?" ujar si Mingyu.

Taehyung ngangguk, sambil masang senyum kotak andalan dia. "Iya, saya Taehyung. Jungkooknya ada?"

"Ada sih." Si emo ngejawab. "Mau ngapain nanya-nanyain adek gue?"

Taehyung masih masang senyum kotak andalannya. Sebelum ngomong dia sempetin baca doa dalem hati. "Ini loh, jadi saya ini mau ngajak jalan Jungkook –"

" –nganter." Si Yoongi ngoreksi.

Taehyung istighfar dalem hati. "Iya maksud saya mah nganter si Jungkook ke cafe Iron Man."

"Emang siapa yang ngasih ijin?" si emo nanya lagi.

' _sabar ya Tae. Orang sabar pantatnya lebar.'_ Taehyung narik napas. ' _Emang kaga ada sih, tapi anaknya mau terus kalian mau apah?'_

" WOY PADA NGAPAIN DEPAN PINTU?"

Itu suara si adek. Teriak entah dari ruang mana, yang jelas suaranya kenceng banget sampe bikin rombongan yang lagi di depan pintu pada kaget. Nggak lama, si adek dateng. Udah rapih, udah wangi. Udah siap jalan. Taehyung banyak bersyukur dalem hati.

"Oh, hai Jungkook!" Taehyung lambai-lambai semangat ke arah Jungkook. "Yuk udah siap?"

"Udah bang." Jungkook ngangguk-ngangguk antusias. Tapi dianya mau jalan ke luar rumah kehalangan banyak orang. "Woy, minggiran nape. Badan adek nggak bisa keluar nih." Keluhnya.

"Mau kemane? Pamit dulu sama orang tua kalo mau pergi, bocah." Kata si wajah emo. Mingyu di sebelahnya ikutan ngangguk-angguk.

"Kalian apa sih. Udah gue kasih tau juga." Kata Jungkook kesel. "Udah sana minggir, kesian Bang Taehyung nungguin depan pintu."

Taehyung senyum-senyum di depan pintu. _'Akhirnya pangeran dijemput sama tuan putri.'_ /lah kaga kebalik bang/

Yoongi akhirnya yang pertama kali ngasih jalan keluar. Yang laen terpaksa nurut ikutan ngasih jalan juga. Panglima aja udah ngasih jalan masa yang laen ngalangin. "Kook, elu keluar dulu. Gue mau ngobrol dulu sama Taejun."

"Taehyung, Kak. please gue capek ngingetin mulu." Jungkook mendesah capek. Taehyung di depan pintu Cuma meringis. "Mau diapain lagi ya lord, udah sih kasih kita pergi."

"Udah nurut aja deh. Kagak bakal gue apa-apain."

"Awas aja ya Kak." Jungkook nurutin apa yang dimau sama Yoongi. Biar cepet kelar lah urusan sama si Putri Salju. Sebelom ngilang dari balik pintu, dia sempetin buat bergumam maaf sama ngasih senyum manis buat nyemangatin Taehyung.

.

.

.

Taehyung dan Jungkook sekarang udah berhasil bebas dari rombongan pengawal Jungkook. Mereka sekarang lagi nungguin lift yang bakal bawa mereka turun ke lantai dasar. Untung tadi keluar dari rumah si Taehyung masih utuh, anggota badan masih lengkap, tanpa luka, _dan masih ganteng._

Ting!

Lift kebuka. Taehyung sama Jungkook berurutan masuk ke dalem lift.

"Eh, bang." Panggil Jungkook. "Tadi diapain sama Kak Yoon?"

Taehyung nyengir. "Abang nggak diapa-apain kok dek. Cuma disuruh pulang sebelom jam sepuluh malem aja."

"Seriusan bang? Yang dulu-dulu biasanya pada keder habis ketemu Kak Yoongi. Masak abang nggak diapa-apain sama Kak Yoongi?"

"Suwer deh dek. Abang nggak boong." Kata Taehyung mesem-mesem. "Abang udah bawa jimat dari rumah."

"Hah? Jimat apaan?" tanya Jungkook heran. "Abang maen dukun?"

"Enak aja. Bukanlah." Taehyung ngakak. Lucu juga nih bocah mikirnya. "Coba tebak abang bawa apa?" tanya Taehyung.

"Eng, dupa sama kemenyan?"

Taehyung sweatdrop. Jungkook nyengir.

"Kertas isinya doa?"

Taehyung menggeleng.

"Atuhlah apa?" Jungkook merengek. "Bang, otak aku kalo dipaksa mikir berat suka konslet loh. Abang mau otak Kookie konslet?"

Taehyung nyubit sebelah pipi Jungkook gemes. Halus ih, empuk-empuk kenyel gimana gitu. "Duh dek, kok kamu lucu banget sih. Pipi kamu ini loh, gendut banget kek bakpao."

"Enak aja." Kata Jungkook sewot. Pipinya merah-merah. Padahal yang dicubit sebelah doang tapi yang merah dua-duanya. _Malu ya dek dicubit manja sama gebetan hmz._ "Atuh apa itu jimatnya? Nyerah deh nyerah."

"Oke oke." Taehyung ketawa ngeliat wajah memelas si adek. "Sebenernya ini abang dikasih tau sama Jimin sih kesukaannya Bang Yoongi. Untungnya semua mau waktu tuh jimat abang sodorin."

Taehyung muter badan Jungkook jadi berhadapan sama dia. Dia agak nunduk dikit biar mukanya sejajar sama muka Jungkook. Jungkook nahan napas. "Abang bawain martabak manis coklat keju. Sama tteokpoki. Lengkap sama odeng. Hehehe."

Jungkook mundurin dikit badannya. _Duh panas. Nih lift kok tetiba panas banget ye. Mana nggak nyampe-nyampe lagi._

"Bagus deh bang kalo semua pada mau sama makanannya. Akunya jadi nggak enak nih sama abang. Udah minta anterin, ketemu abang-abang yang galak, terus repot-repot bawain makanan lagi." Jungkook ngeliat Taehyung dengan muka sedihnya. Bukannya ngerasa nggak enak apa gimana, Taehyung jadi gemes pengen nyubit si adek lagi.

"Ih kamu mah ya, suka nggak enakan gitu. Selow aja kali." Kata Taehyung sambil nyubit pipi si adek lagi. Jungkook meringis pelan. _Yang dicubit pipinya yang ser-seran hatinya nih bang,_ "Abang seneng kok bisa nganter kamu, bisa ketemu abang-abang kamu, yang beliin makanan juga abang iklas." Taehyung ngacak-ngacak poni Jungkook. "Kamu tenang aja, ok?"

Jungkook ngangguk malu-malu. Mukanya makin merah, udah ngalahin kepiting rebuslah dia. "Lain kali aku yang jajanin abang ya."

Ting! Pintu lift kebuka. Jungkook ngikutin Taehyung yang udah jalan duluan ke arah parkiran. Dia nggak tau, kalo di depannya, Taehyung mesem-mesem bahagia ngeliat gebetannya nge _blushing._ Kok dia tau si Jungkook _blushing? Iyelah orang merahnya keliatan jelas. Sapa suruh pipi putih bulet mulus kek bakpao?_

Sampe di parkiran mereka muter-muter area parkiran buat nyari motor si Taehyung. Bukannya mau modus, tapi emang si Tete lupa naruh motor di mana.

"Bang, lupa banget ye naruh motornya?" tanya Jungkook.

Taehyung nyengir-nyengir. "Duh maaf ya dek. Abang tadi buru-buru parkir. Kamu tunggu sini aja ya? Biar nanti abang jemput kalo motornya udah ketemu."

"Eh nggak gitu maksutnya. Nggak papa kok bang aku temenin." _Boro-boro motor bang. Mau nyari jarum di tengah parkiran juga gue temenin kok, kalo itu sama abang._ "Maksudnya aku bantu nginget gitu, apa ditelponin satpam."

"Boleh deh telponin satpam hehe." Kata Taehyung. Si Jungkook terus ngeluarin hapenya. "Nomer polisinya berapa bang?"

"XX-XXXX" kata Taehyung sambil masih celingukan.

Jungkook ngangguk. Terus dia nelpon satpam apartemennya.

"Lah dek." Taehyung jalan ke arah pojokan. "Ini nih motornya udah ketemu." Teriaknya girang. "Tunggu situ ya?"

"Oke bang." Jungkook bales teriak juga. Hapenya dia kantongin. Dia benahin lagi jaket item bulu-bulu kesayangannya. Kata Taehyung mau naek motor, jadi dia siap sedia. Siapa tau mau dibonceng pake motor gede kek yang di tipi-tipi yekan. Nggak lucu kalo habis kebut-kebutan dia malah masuk angin nyampe kafe. Nanti abang malah ilfeel.

Pas Jungkook lagi ngebenerin bajunya, si Taehyung dateng sama motor kesayangannya. Seketika Jungkook melongo. Si Taehyung ngampirin dia pake motor lengkap pake senyum kotak andalannya. Ganteng bets kek mas-mas iklan pasta gigi. Tapi bukan itu yang bikin Jungkook melongo parah. Tapi motornya Taehyung. Motor skuter warna item putih ala-ala retro. Helm nya juga helm ala retro. Motonya emang motor impor sih, masih bersih kinclong. Dan yang pasti mahal. Tapi Jungkook nggak nyangka bakal dijemput pake skuter.

"Dek?" Taehyung cengengesan. "Ayuk atuh naek. Kok malah bengong?"

"I-iya bang." Jungkook ngambil helm yang disodorin sama Taehyung.' _Lah gue pikir mau dibawa pake motor gede ala-ala Boy itu. Ternyata selera abang yang unyu-unyu gini?'_ batin Jungkook. _'Nggak papa lah masih keren kalo buat jalan.'_ Habis make helmnya dia naek ke atas motor Taehyung. Tapi dia bingung, dia pegangan dimana?

"Udah dek?"

"Udah bang."

"Abang jalan ya?"

"Eh –eh tunggu dulu bang." Jungkook narik napas. "Akunya pegangan dimana ya?"

Taehyung ngikik. " Di pingganglah. Kalo di leher nanti abang kecekek atuh."

"Ih abang mah." Jungkook manyun. Tapi dia nurut naruh tangannya di pinggang Taehyung. Cuma seujung jari doang, abisnya dia malu. Taehyung jadi gemes. Dia narik tangan si adek, terus naruh tangannya biar agak kencengan pegangan ke dia. "Gini atuh kalo pegangan. Biar nggak jatuh. Kalo tadi mah cuma nyentuh doang."

Jungkook ngangguk-angguk malu.

"Abang jalan nih ya? Jaket udah rapet kan?"

"Udah bang."

"Sip." Taehyung lalu perlahan ngejalanin motornya.

.

.

.

Di jalan, sebenernya dia agak lupa jalan ke arah cafe Iron Man itu. Kemaren dia jalan dari kampus, terus nurut aja gitu disopirin sama Jimin. Mau nanya ke orang tengsin sama gebetan, jadilah dia jalan muter-muter sambil nginget-inget jalanan.

Si Jungkook, sebenernya udah tau jalan ke arah kafe itu. Tadi dia sempet nanya ke Mingyu soalnya. Kali aja si bapak TU lupa _-padahal emang lupa_. Dia agak heran waktu si bapak jalan ke arah yang beda sama yang Mingyu kasih tau.

"Eum, Bang." Jungkook nyolek bahunya Taehyung.

"Hm?"

"Tadi waktu di perempatan bukannya belok ke kiri? Kok kita lurus ya?"

"Eh emang ke kiri ya?" tanya Taehyung. "Setahu abang kok lurus ya?" Dalem hati dia sambil nginget-inget lagi.

"Kata Mingyu sih ke kiri kalo ada perempatan."

 _Oh iye bener._ Taehyung ngebatin. _Pantes kok perasaan gue kemaren nggak lewat sini._

"Ehem, iya dek bener." Jawab Taehyung. "Tapi abang mau beli bensin dulu di depan."

Jungkook ngangguk-angguk. "Kirain tadi abang lupa jalan hehehe."

"enggak kok. Hehehe. Eh kamu udah laper ya?" tanya Taehyung.

"Nggak kok bang tenang aja."

"Duh kalo kamu laper mah kagak usah beli bensin dulu deh. Nanti pulangnya aja." Gumam Taehyung. Dia lalu nepiin motornya, terus muter balik ke arah yang disebutin sama Jungkook. Dalem hati si Taehyung ngucap syukur berkali-kali. _Duh si ogeb emang lu, Tae. Untung Kookie bilang, kalo engga udah nyasar nyampe mana elu tadi?_

"Lah bang, bensinnya?" tanya Jungkook kebingungan.

"Masih bisa kok buat bolak balik. Tadi gue mau menuhin aja, siapa tau habis dari kafe mau mampir kemana gitu."

Jungkook pasrah aja dibawa sama Taehyung. Emang waktu dia ngeliat sih emang bensinnya masih agak banyak.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian mereka nyampe di cafe itu. Mata Jungkook langsung kerlip-kerlip bahkan sebelom masuk ke dalem. Begitu Taehyung kelar markir motornya, dia langsung ngegandeng Taehyung masuk ke dalem. Taehyung mah seneng-seneng aja digandeng kayak gitu, malah dia bales gandengannya si Jungkook.

"Dek sini." Taehyung narik Jungkook yang matanya masih jelalatan ke salah satu bangku. "Gue kemaren udah mesen tempat duduk di sini." Jungkook ngangguk-angguk, tapi matanya memandang ke mana-mana.

Tempat duduk yang dipesen sama Taehyung bisa dibilang tempat yang strategis buat duduk. Dari sini bisa keliatan seluruh penjuru cafe yang isinya pernak-pernik Iron Man.

Cafe ini memang di desain khusus buat penggemar Iron Man macem Jungkook. Keseluruhan interior cafe bertema Iron Man. Bahkan ada pelayan yang memakai kostum ala-ala Iron Man. Disalah satu spot juga ada tempat khusus yang menjual barang-barang ala Iron Man.

Jungkook dari tadi senyum lebar nggak berhenti-henti. Taehyung mah Cuma diem aja ngeliatin si adek. Diem-diem dia ngambil foto si Jungkook yang lagi senyum lebar gitu. Imut, karena gigi kelincinya nyembul dan ganteng, walaupun kalah sama kadar imutnya sih.

"Mau mesen makan sekarang dek?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook ngangguk-angguk antusias. "Bang, habis makan keliling kafe ya? Terus foto sama yang pake baju Iron Man. Terus ke bagian merchandise juga. Ya bang ya? Ya ya ya? Please?"

Taehyung ketawa. "iya, iya. Boleh kok. Tapi sekarang makan dulu ya? Udah mulai masuk jam makan malem nih."

"Yey, makasih bang." Jungkook ngebuka buku menu terus mulai milih makanannya. _Anjir beneran kata si Mingyu. Harganya lumayan mahal.'_

Jungkook merhatiin si Taehyung yang asyik ngebolak-balik bukumenu. Merasa diperhatiin, dia terus balik mandangin Jungkook. "Kenapa dek?"

"Ehem ngggak papa." Jungkook nyengir.

Taehyung ngangguk. "Udah nentuin pesenan?"

"Belom hehehe. Abang udah?"

"Udah. Kamu sukanya apa? Ayam? Daging? Mau abang pilihin nggak?"

Jungkook menggeleng. _Bisa mahal kalo dia yang milih. Gue pengen makan steak daging, tapi nanti gue nggak bisa beli merchandise gimana dong?_

"Dek? Udah?" tanya Taehyung lagi. Jungkook nyengir sambil menggeleng.

Pada akhirnya, dia milih buat mesen _steak_ daging incerannya. Gengsi dia mau makan yang murah, jalan pertama masa keliatan kere. Nanti kalo pengen beli merchandise kan bisa ke sini lagi. Lagian dia agak laper.

"Yang ini deh bang." Tunjuk Jungkook. Taehyung mangut-mangut. Dia lalu manggil si pelayan cafe yang costumnya ala-ala Iron Man Itu. Jungkook langsung kegirangan dan ngeliatin si pelayan sambil senyum-senyum.

"Bang, bang." Panggil Jungkook sambil nyolek bahu si pelayan itu. Si pelayan noleh, "Iya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu Kak?" tanya si pelayan dibalik topeng yang dia pake.

"Habis makan bisa foto bareng nggak? Costumnya keren deh." Tanya Jungkook sambil nyengir.

Taehyung melotot. _'Dih, apa-apaan. Gue aja belom pernah diajakin poto bareng. Masa gue diduluin sama pegawai cafe sih?'_

Si pelayan itu ngangguk-angguk. "Boleh kok kak. setelah saya ngasih pesenan ke dapur juga boleh."

"Yeay. Yaudah deh bang, buru dah balik dapur. Habis ini ke sini lagi ya? Foto sama saya dulu baru ngelayanin yang lain."

Pelayan cafe itu ngacungin jempolnya. "Oke Kak, bisa diatur." Jawabnya.

 _'Sok akrab dah, Lu. Sok manggil si Kookie kakak kayak udah kenal lama aja.'_ Taehyung yakin, dibalik topengnya si pelayan itu lagi senyum-senyum nggak jelas.

Pelayan itu lalu pergi. Tapi nggak lama dia balik lagi ke meja mereka. Iyalah, kan udah dipesen sama dedek buat poto bareng.

Jungkook langsung berdiri di sebelah mas-mas pelayan cafenya, dan nyodorin hapenya ke arah Taehyung.

Dahi Taehyung berkerut. "Kok dikasih ke abang?"

"Potoin ya bang?" pinta Jungkook pake puppy eyes. "Kalo selfie nanti jelek bang. Please?"

Taehyung senyum terpaksa. Demi adeklah ya, Taehyung ngebatin. Padahal poto sama Jungkook aja belom, ini malah disuruh ngefotoin Jungkook sama cowo lain. _'Sakit dek kokoro abang.'_

Mereka berdua lalu berfoto dengan berbagai gaya. Taehyung aslinya males banget, tapi ngeliat muka Jungkook bersinar-sinar bahagya gitu dia luluh juga. Mereka berhenti foto setelah si Jungkook kecapean pose.

"Makasih ya, Bang Tae." Kata Jungkook sambil nerima hapenya dari tangan Taehyung. Dia lalu ngecek hapenya buat ngeliat-liat hasil fotonya. "Wah, Bang. Bagus banget fotonya. Abang dulunya fotografer ya?"

Taehyung cengar cengir. "Ah bisa aja kamu mah. Itu sih karena modelnya emang cakep dari sononya."

"Ih abang apa dah. Sok gombal najisin."Jungkook senyum malu-malu. "Abang nggak mau foto juga?"

Taehyung terdiam bentar. "Boleh deh." Dia lalu ngeluarin hapenya terus nyodorin ke pelayan tadi.

"Loh Bang kok kasih ke Bang Iron Man?"

"Ya kan abang maunya foto berdua sama kamu." Jawab Taehyung cuek. Dia lalu melenggang ke samping Jungkook terus meluk pinggangnya dari samping.

Jungkook gelagapan.' _Tanganmu maz, ku jadi berdebar.'_

"Kok malah fotonya sama aku sih bang?" tanya Jungkook kebingungan sambil nyoba ngejauh dari lilitan tangan si Taehyung.

Taehyung ngelingkerin tangannya lagi ke pinggang si Jungkook. "Abangkan jalan sama kamu, jadi foto sama kamulah. Masa sama si dia." Taehyung nunjuk si pelayan pake dagunya. _Dalem ati si pelayan lagi misuhin si Tetet. Haha_

Jungkook akhirnyapasrah aja dipeluk –dari samping gini sama si Taehyung. Si pelayan itu lalu ngefotoin mereka beberapa kali sampe si Jungkook minta berenti.

"Makasih ya, mas." Kata Taehyung sambil nerima hapenya dari si pelayan itu. Si masnya ngangguk, "Siap mas, sama-sama. Kalo ada sesuatu yang dibutuhin bisa manggil saya lagi. Saya permisi." Taehyung sama Jungkook ngangguk-angguk. Pas di depan Jungkook dia berenti bentar, terus bilang."Mari kak."

"Eh iya, mari. Makasih ya mas." Jawab Jungkook sambil senyum manis. Taehyung manyun.

"Dasar modusun. Apa coba maksutnya pamit ke kamu doang?" gerutu Taehyung begitu si pelayan pergi.

Jungkook ketawa. "Abang cemburu? Mau di salamin juga?"

"Ih ogah. Nggak sopan aja gitu masa salam-salam sama kamu di depan aku gitu. Nggak ngehargain aku banget."

"Lagi buru-buru kali, bang. Udah yuk abang daripada emosi duduk dulu." Jungkook ngegiring(?) Taehyung balik lagi ke kursinya, sementara dia juga balik lagi ke kursi dia. "Kita liat-liat foto-foto yang tadi aja yuk."

Jungkook lalu narik kursinya biar makin deket sama Taehyung. Dia lalu ngambil hape Taehyung yang ditaruh atas meja. "Bang aku liat-liat galeri yah?"

Taehyung mah ngangguk aja. Dia malah sibuk mandangin muka Jungkook berada nggak jauh dari muka dia.

"Yah, pake password." Keluh Jungkook sambil nunjukin layar hape Taehyung. "Passwordnya apa bang?" tanya Jungkook.

Taehyung garuk-garuk rambut. "Dedek gemes."

"Hah?"

"Ehem." Taehyung berdehem. "Passwordnya dedek gemes. Hurufnya kecil semua, nggak pake spasi."

"Serius nih?" Jungkook ketawa sambil ngetik passwordnya. "Eh beneran kebuka."

"Dibilang juga apa."

Jungkook mesem-mesem sambil liat foto-foto dia sama si Taehyung. "Bang, fotonya bagus-bagus deh."

Taehyung deketin mukanya ke arah hape yang lagi dipegang sama Jungkook. "Iya bagus." ' _Kamunya.'_

"Aku minta ya bang."

"Boleh boleh."

Jungkook lalu sibuk ngotak-atik hape taehyung. Taehyung Cuma diem ngeliatin Jungkook sambil sesekali ngeliat interior cafe.

"Nih bang. Udah." Jungkook nyodorin hape ke si Taehyung. "Makasih yah bang."

Taehyung ngangguk sambil senyum ganteng. Hati jungkook diem-diem jadi degdegser/?

Nggak lama, makanan pesenan mereka dateng. Bener kata si Mingyu, makanannya enak. Nggak salah deh dia dateng kesini.

Jangan ngarep bakal ada adegan romantis ala-ala drama picisan waktu mereka makan. Nyatanya si Jungkook jaim banget waktu makan pesenannya, jadi anggun banget. Padahal biasanya dia kalo makan sama duo kunyuk kesayangan _–Mingyu+Yugyeom_ bar-barnya nggak kira-kira.

Selesai makan, Jungkook langsung nyeret Taehyung ke bagian merchandise. Taehyung mah pasrah aja ditarik-tarik kemana-mana.

Jungkook langsung muter-muter bagian merchandise itu. Kebetulan banget deh ada case Iron Man. Dia lagi butuh banget case hape karena yang lama rusak kebanting.

Jungkook udah siap-siap ngebungkus casenya, tapi begitu ngeliat harganya, dia langsung taroh lagi tuh casenya.

' _Duit gue kurang huhu.'_ Batin Jungkook ngenes. _'Tau gini tadi gue pesen es teh manis aja deuh.'_

"Kok nggak jadi diambil dek?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Harganya mahal banget, bang. Hehehe." Jungkook nyengir asem. "Nanti aja dah kalo udah ngumpul duitnya aku kesini lagi."

Taehyung ngambil case yang tadi dipilih sama Jungkook terus ngegandeng tangan Jungkook ke kasir.

"Loh, bang?" tanya Jungkook kebingungan.

"Abang yang bayarin casenya ya? Nanti keburu dibeli sama orang kalo ngga beli sekarang."

Jungkook melotot. "Eh, bang jangan. Nanti aku bilang ke pelayan aja biar nyimpenin casenya."

"Mana bisa kayak gitu." Taehyung ketawa. "Kalo namanya penjual mah siapa cepat dia dapat, Kook. Taunya kamu nggak jadi beli gimana?"

"Ih enggak. Ini seriusan aku bakal beli kok." Kata Jungkook tetep ngeyel. "Kalo perlu KTP nya aku taruh sini deh buat jaminan."

Taehyung nepuk-nepuk poni Jungkook pelan. "Udah makanya, abang aja yang beliin. Nggak usah bawel deh, lama-lama kamu jadi kayak Jimin."

 _'Enak aje gue disamain kayak Bang Jimin. Gue kan tinggi_ _L_ _.'_ Jungkook mendesah. "Yaudah deh aku anggep itu utang aja ya? Nanti kalo mamih udah ngasih uang aku gantiin uangnya." Putus Jungkook.

Taehyung geleng-geleng kepala. "Dih abang kayak tukang kredit dek. Abang ikhlas kok lahir batin."

"Aku yang nggak enak bang."

"Kalo nggak enak kasih aja ke kucing." Taehyung nyengir. Garing njir, tapi namanya juga usaha biar gebetan seneng haha. Taehyung lalu ngeluarin dompetnya udah siap bayarin makan sama case yang tadi dipengenin sama Jungkook.

"Bang." Jungkook nowel-nowel bahu Taehyung. "Makanan aku bayar sendiri aja ya?"

Taehyung noleh. "Engga usah."

"Ih masa abang yang bayarin semua sih?"

"Engga papa dek." Taehyung lalu balik badan ke arah kasirnya lagi. "Berapa mbak jadinya?"

"Totalnya XXXXXX Won." Jawab si kasir.

Jungkook mangap _. 'Hanjer duit gue mana cukup kalo gue yang bayarin.'_

"Nih mbak." Taehyung nyodorin uang cash dari dompetnya. "Kembaliannya ambil aja ya."

Si kasir ngangguk-angguk kesenengan. Iyalah dapet bonus. "Terimakasih atas kedatangannya, selamat datang kembali."

Taehyung ngangguk. "Yuk Kook. Kita balik." Jungkook ngangguk.

Jungkook diem aja waktu Taehyung gandeng dia keluar dari cafe. Begitu juga waktu Taehyung masangin helm ke kepala Jungkook waktu mereka bersiap pulang. Pun waktu Taehyung nyuruh Jungkook megang –meluk pinggangnya buat pegangan biar ngga jatoh.

'Duh kenapa dah dia jadi diem gini?' Taehyung ngebatin sambil ngelirik Jungkook dari kaca spion. Mukanya datar-datar aja. ' _Salah ngomong apa yak gue tadi? Apa gue nggak sadar ngelakuin sesuatu yang bikin dia ilfil?'_

Ngga disangka nggak dinyana, tau-tau ujan deras turun mengguyur. Taehyung buru-buru nepi nyari emperan toko terdekat buat neduh.

"Kamu nggak papa? Basah banget nggak?" tanya Taehyung begitu mereka turun berteduh.

Jungkook menggeleng. "Abang lebih basah dari aku."

Taehyung ngeliatin jaketnya yang emang basah. "Nggak papa. Jaketnya doang kok. Dalemnya mah kering."

"Copot aja bang jaketnya. Pake jaket aku aja." Kata Jungkook sambil ngelepas jaketnya. Dia lalu ngasih jaketnya ke arah Taehyung.

"Eh enggak. Kamu aja yang pake. Nanti kamu masuk angin. Badan abang kuat kok."

"Baju aku udah cukup tebel kok bang. Pake aja jaket aku."

"Udah kamu aja yang pake."

"Abang aja deh. Nih baju aku tebel nih."

"Kamu aja. Serius ini lagian ngga dingin-dingin banget kok."

"Abang aja."

"Kamu aja, Kookie."

"Abang aja."

 _/gitu aja terus sampe Jimin jadi tinggi/_

"Yaudah gini deh." Taehyung meraih jaket Jungkook. Terus dia merapat ke arah Jungkook terus nyelimutin pundak mereka berdua pake jaket Jungkook. "Gini gimana?"

Jungkook jelas tersipu-sipu. Mereka sekarang duduk berdempetan, bahu bersentuhan. Muka mereka juga deket banget. Jungkook bisa nyium parfum yang dipake sama Taehyung. dalem hati ketarketir juga sih kalo ternyata badan dia bau apa gimana.

"Dek." Taehyung memecah kesunyian. "Kamu kok tiba-tiba diem sih? Abang ada salah ya?"

Dahi Jungkook berkerut bingung. "Masa sih bang?"

"Iya, semenjak kita pulang dari cafe tadi."

"Oh." Jungkook menunduk. "Aku nggak enak sama abang. Udah mah minta anterin, eh semua abang juga yang bayarin. Case hape juga abang yang bayar."

Taehyung mendesah lega. Kirain kenapa si Jungkook tetiba jadi diem, ternyata karena ini toh?

"Kirain kenapa Kook. Abang iklas kok ngelakuin itu semua buat kamu. Abang malah ngerasa sedih kalo itu semua bikin kamu nggak nyaman."

"Jangan gitu dong bang. Aku makin nggak enak nih." Ucap Jungkook. "Pokoknya bakal aku ganti ya case hapenya nya. Entah kapan aku ngga tau sih. Tapi aku janji bakal bayar."

Taehyung terdiam agak lama. Jungkook jadi waswas nungguin jawaban si Taehyung.

"Gini aja deh." Kata Taehyung. "Kamu bayarnya pake traktiran aja? Besok-besok kalo kita jalan kamu yang bayarin. Gimana?"

Jungkook mikir-mikir. Boleh juga sih, jadinya biar impas karena tadi juga Taehyung yang bayarin. _'Eh berarti bakalan jalan lagi dong sama Bang Tae?'_ Jungkook jadi merona sendiri.

"Oke deh Bang." Jawab Jungkook.

"Call yah." Kata Taehyung sumringah _'Berarti ada kesempatan buat gue ngajakin jalan si Jungkook lagi nih. Haha.'_

Modus ye. Emang. Namanya juga lagi pedekate, apa aja diusahain biar bisa deketin gebetan ye nggak?

Mereka lalu terdiam. Masing-masing sibuk sama pikirannya sendiri. Jungkook lama-lama mulai ngerasa ngantuk. Ujan-ujan gini emang enaknya buat ngegelung di kasur ya, dia malah kejebak ujan gini. Jungkook mati-matian nahan kesadarannya biar nggak ketiduran. Tapi lama-lama ngga kuat juga bro. Tanpa sadar kepalanya jatuh ke bahu Taehyung. Jungkook buru-buru negakin lagi kepalanya, tapi sayangnya tangan Taehyung malah megangin kepalanya biar ngga menjauh.

"Bang." Panggil Jungkook.

"Hmm."

"Tangan abang."

"Nyender aja. Kamu pasti ngantuk ya? Tidur gih, kalo udah reda abang bangunin."

"Jangan bang, nanti bahu abang pegel."

"Enggak deh seriusan. Anggep aja ini permintaan maaf abang karena bawa kamu ujan-ujanan."

"..."

"..."

"Makasih ya bang."

"Hmm."

Hening . Jungkook sekarang sepenuhnya pasrahin/? kepalanya di bahu Taehyung. Kurus gitu bahunya enak buat sandaran. Udah kuat, hangat lagi.

"Kookie?" panggil Taehyung. "Tidur ya?"

"Em em." Jungkook bales gumaman sambil menggeleng kecil.

"Kookie." Panggil Taehyung lagi. "Abang pengen ngomong sesuatu sama kamu boleh?"

Jungkook angguk-angguk pelan.

"Ehem." Taehyung menghembuskan nafas. " _Sebenernya... abang sayang sama kamu_." Jeda agak lama. "Kita emang baru deket akhir-akhir ini, tapi abang udah merhatiin kamu dari lama. Sejak kamu masuk TU terus hampir nabrak abang itu." Taehyung ketawa kecil keinget kejadian itu.

Jungkook diem aja. Taehyung anggep itu sebagai kode buat ngelanjutin lagi omongannya.

"Selama ini abang cuma merhatiin kamu dari jauh. Kepo-kepo di sosmed kamu juga. Tanya-tanya ini itu sama Jimin. Tapi abang baru berani ngajak jalan kamu sekarang. Sampe-sampe si Jimin jadi gregetan sendiri katanya." Taehyung ketawa lagi.

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepet buat kamu." Suara Taehyung berubah jadi serius. "Tapi abang nggak mau kamu keburu diambil sama orang gegara abang terlalu lama." Taehyung ambil nafas dalem-dalem.

 _"So, Jungkookie. Would you be mine?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

T B C

.

.

.

Annyeong wkwkwk

Lama banget yah aing kaga update? Maaf yaa mahasiswa tingkat tua. Tugasnya makin bangcad L

Tapi sekalinya update panjang niiih. Semoga puas yaaah~

Nah loh itu si adek udah di dor(?) sama si Tetet. Enak nya diterima nggak ya? Wkwkwk

Anyway, ada yg maen wattpat? Keknya enak ya nulis disana? Kepikiran buat pindah kesana sih.

Dan seperti biyasah, buat para readers-deul yang kusayangi dan kubanggakan, ku sangat-sangat berterima kasih. Buat kakak-kakak yg udah follow dan favorite juga kucinta kalian /ketjupcintah

Buat siders emmmm, luvluvluv juga deeh. Aku juga kadang baca ff kaga ninggalin jejak /lah

Sekian yah bacotan saya, see u in next chap!

Xoxo,

Kukiekookie


	8. Chapter 8: Sang Mantan

**The New Staff**

 **Main cast:**

 **Kim Taehyung (BTS) x Jeon Jungkook (BTS)**

 **Min Yoongi (BTS)**

 **Park Jimin (BTS)**

 **Kim Mingyu (SVT)**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (SVT)**

 **Kim Yugyeom (GOT7)**

 **Rating: T alias** Aman

 **Disclaimer:** Member BTS milik Bighit Ent dan orang tua masing-masing

 **Warning!** Boyslove alias yaoi. Author masih pemula. Typo bertebaran. OOC. Nggak suka pairingnya? Silahkan tekan tombol close :D

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Prev Chapter**_

 _"Kookie." Panggil Taehyung lagi. "Abang pengen ngomong sesuatu sama kamu boleh?"_

 _Jungkook angguk-angguk pelan._

 _"Ehem." Taehyung menghembuskan nafas. "Sebenernya... abang sayang sama kamu." Jeda agak lama. "Kita emang baru deket akhir-akhir ini, tapi abang udah merhatiin kamu dari lama. Sejak kamu masuk TU terus hampir nabrak abang itu." Taehyung ketawa kecil keinget kejadian itu._

 _Jungkook diem aja. Taehyung anggep itu sebagai kode buat ngelanjutin lagi omongannya._

 _"Selama ini abang cuma merhatiin kamu dari jauh. Kepo-kepo di sosmed kamu juga. Tanya-tanya ini itu sama Jimin. Tapi abang baru berani ngajak jalan kamu sekarang. Sampe-sampe si Jimin jadi gregetan sendiri katanya." Taehyung ketawa lagi._

 _"Mungkin ini terlalu cepet buat kamu." Suara Taehyung berubah jadi serius. "Tapi abang nggak mau kamu keburu diambil sama orang gegara abang terlalu lama." Taehyung ambil nafas dalem-dalem. "So, Jungkookie. Would you be mine?_

.

.

.

Chapter 8: Sang Mantan

Hening.

Taehyung jadi was-was sendiri. ' _Kok si Jungkook diem aja sih gue tembak? Dia nggak suka ya sama gue? Apa karena nggak romantis?'_

"Kookie?" panggil Taehyung pelan sambil noleh kearah Jungkook yang masih betah diem. "Jadi gimana jawaban –ANJIR! LAH DEK LU BENERAN TIDUR?!"

Taehyung sweatdrop. Pantes aje si Jungkook diem aja dari tadi. Ternyata anaknya tidur. ' _Sial gue udah berani-beraniin nembak dia malahan dianya tidur. Belom rejeki lu Tet.'_

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya. Tapi ada hikmahnya juga sih si adek tidur. Soalnya sebenernya di belum siap kalo misalnya ditolak sama Jungkook. Malahan jadi ngerasa lucu sama dirinya sendiri. Dia nggak bisa nahan ketawanya lagi, terus akhirnya ketawa geli sampe Jungkook kebangun.

"Bang?" panggil Jungkook pelan sambil ngulet. "Kenapa?"

Taehyung ngusap air mata yang keluar gegara ketawanya yang terlalu heboh sambil menggeleng. "Wah maaf Kook, jadi kebangun ya?"

"Engga Bang. Bahaya kalo aku nggak bangun. Bisa sampe subuh kita." Kata Jungkook sambil nyengir. "Abang ketawa kenapa?"

"Oh enggak. Barusan ada bapak-bapak yang lucu banget."

Jungkook ngucek-ngucek matanya sambil celingukan. "Mana?"

 _'Gue Kook, si bapak itu. Kan elu dulu manggil gue bapak.'_ Taehyung ngebatin geli. "Udah pergi tadi si bapaknya."

"Emang si bapak kenapa?" Taehyung angkat bahu sambil mesem-mesem. "Lucunya kalo liat sendiri kejadiannya. Kalo diceritain mah nggak lucu"

"Ih abang mah nggak asik." Jungkook manyun. Taehyung senyum-senyum. "Eoh Bang. Ujannya udah redaan."

Taehyung ngejulurin tangannya buat ngerasain rintik hujan. "Iya. Mau pulang sekarang?"

Jungkook ngeliat arloji yang ngelingker di tangannya. Udah mau jam setengah sebelas malem. Telat setengah jam dari jam malam yang ditetapin Yoongi. "Balik aja yuk bang. Daripada kena omel kakek-kakek."

"He? Kakek siapa?" tanya Taehyung kebingungan.

"Min harabeoji." Jawab Jungkook sambil nyengir. "Yoongi hyung, hehehe. Dia kan kalo marah cem kakek-kakek."

Taehyung ngakak. "Ish kamu mah ada-ada aja. Sodara sendiri loh itu."

"Biarin. Habisnya marah-marah wae ih, kek kakek-kakek."

"Abang aduin nih sama Yoongi hyung."

"Bodo amat. Paling abang yang diomelin haha."

Taehyung lalu ngegandeng Jungkook ke tempat dia markir motornya. Dia ambil helmnya terus masangin ke kepala Jungkook. Jungkook cuma diem senyum-senyum aja digituin ama Taehyung.

Taehyung udah bersiap naek ke motornya, tapi tangannya ditahan sama Jungkook.

Jungkook ngulurin jaketnya, "Pake jaket aku bang. Nggak mau tau. Abang duduk di depan bakal kena angin. Apalagi ini abis ujan, hawanya dingin banget."

Taehyung baru mau mangap buat nolak tapi udah keburu dipotong sama Jungkook. "Ngga pake nolak. Aku nggak bakal kenapa-napa, janji. Baju aku tebel kok. Lagian kehalangan sama badan abang. Pokoknya pake. Titik."

Taehyung akhirnya mau nerima jaket Jungkook. Soalnya emang dingin juga sih, bisa masuk angin dia balik dari sini. "Iya nih, abang pake. Tapi kamu di jalan kudu meluk abang yang kenceng ya? Biar anget."

Jungkook melongo.

Taehyung gelagapan. "Bu-bukan mau modus dek. Niatnya biar kamu anget kok, bukan mau niat yang laen. Suwer."

Jungkook ngangguk-angguk. Dia lalu naek motor Taehyung terus meluk Taehyung dari belakang. ' _Niat yang laen juga nggak papa kok. Adek juga mau niat yang laen.'_

"Udah?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook ngangguk-angguk di balik punggung Taehyung.

"Kedinginan nggak?"

Jungkook menggeleng.

Taehyung lalu noleh kebelakang. "Kok kamu diem lagi?"

Jungkook menggeleng.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganjel lagi?"

Jungkook menggeleng lagi. "Aku malu meluk-meluk abang kek gini."

"Ya ampun." Taehyung terkekeh gemes. "Nggak usah malu, kamu bebas peluk-peluk abang semau kamu kok."

Jungkook melongok terus bengong ngeliatin muka Taehyung dari samping. "Maksudnya?"

 _'Dasar nggak peka.'_ Taehyung mesem-mesem gaje. "Ah enggak."

"Ish apaan sih abang dari tadi gitu mulu." Kata Jungkook sambil nyubit pinggang Taehyung pelan. Taehyung malah tawa-tawa dicubitin sama Jungkook. Dasar ya lagi kasmaran.

"Peluk yang kenceng. Abang mau jalan nih." Kata Taehyung. Jungkook nurut terus meluk Taehyung agak kencengan dari belakang. Jungkook mati-matian ngatur nafasnya, soalnya sekarang jantungnya berdetak gila-gilaan. Pasti sekarang Taehyung bisa ngerasain detak jantungnya yang ramenya ngalahin orkestra kampus.

Jungkook nggak tau, kalo sebenernya Taehyung juga ngalamin hal yang sama. Jantungnya sama gilanya kayak jantung Jungkook. Kalo aja Jungkook naekin dikit tautan tangannya ke jantung Taehyung, dia pasti udah tau kalo sebenernya Taehyung juga sama deg-degannya kayak dia.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi Jungkook kebangun karena teriakan Yugyeom yang menggema di apartemen dia. Yugyeom sama Mingyu emang sering banget mampir sebelom kuliah. Berangkat bareng sekalian numpang sarapan. Apartemen Jungkook emang ga pernah kehabisan stok makanan, karena Yoongi emang sengaja rutin belanja buat ngasih makan geng piyik _(read: Yugyeom, Mingyu, Jungkook_ ). Toh yang punya ngga pernah protes kalo makanannya abis.

Jungkook ngucek-ngucek matanya. Rasanya males banget bangun dari kasurnya. Kalo nggak inget habis ini ada quiz dari Dosen Yoo mungkin dia milih buat bolos aja.

"Juuung!" teriak Yugyeom di depan pintu kamar Jungkook.

Jungkook ngelempar bantalnya ke arah Yugyeom. "Sialan. Kaget tau."

Yugyeom nyengir. "Kirain elu belom bangun." Dia lalu jalan ke arah kasur Jungkook sambil mungut bantal yang dilempar sama Jungkook tadi. Setibanya di depan Jungkook dia nempelin tangannya di dahi Jungkook.

"Syukur deh nggak panas." Katanya lalu ngejauhin tangannya.

Jungkook ngeliat Yugyeom kebingungan. "Elu ngapain?"

"Ngecek suhu tubuh. Tadi malem elu kehujanan bukan?" Tangan Yugyeom terulur buat narik Jungkook bangun. Jungkook nurut aja dibangunin sama Yugyeom. "Iya, tapi semalem gue neduh kok."

"Bagus deh. Gue jaga-jaga aja ngecek." Kata Yugyeom. "Yuk, ke meja makan. Tadi pagi Kak Yoon udah masakin sarapan buat kita."

Jungkook bangun terus jalan ke kamar mandi. "Duluan, gue mau mandi dulu."

.

.

.

Jungkook ke meja makan setelah mandi dan siap-siap. Di meja makan ternyata nggak cuma ada Yugyeom aja, tapi ada Wonwoo sama Mingyu juga.

"Pagi. Kok rame banget?" sapa Jungkook sambil duduk di meja makan. "Kak Wonu juga tumbenan pagi-pagi udah ke sini."

"Mau liat keadaan anak perawan gue setelah di bawa jalan sama om-om." Kata Wonwoo cuek sambil ngunyah makanannya. Jungkook merengut. "Nggak jelas lu Kak." Wonwoo meletin adeknya sambil bergumam _'bodo'_.

"Udah wey, makan dulu baru pada berantem." Mingyu menengahi. "Dia tuh bilang gitu aslinya khawatir sama elu."

"Gue tau. Kak Wonu kan tsundere." Jawab Jungkook cuek. Wonwoo melototin Jungkook tapi orangnya malah cuek aja ngambil sarapannya. "Gue nggak papa, okay? Gue pulang dengan selamat tanpa kurang suatu apapun."

"Kata Kak Yoon elu semalem pulang malem? Kemana aja lu? Semalem ujan kan?" tanya Wonwoo bertubi-tubi.

"Elu nanya apa investigasi sih kak?" kata Jungkook sebel. "Ke cafe doang. Semalem ujan, gue sama Bang Tae neduh dulu jadinya kita kemaleman."

"Elu nggak ngapa-ngapain kan?" tanya Mingyu.

"Kagak elah, neduh doang terus ketiduran gue nya. Lagian neduhnya di pinggir jalan. Mau ngapa-ngapain gimana coba?"

"Ya kali aja kan waktu elu tidur elu diapa-apain sama dia." Kata Wonwoo.

"Nggak mungkin. Gue pasti udah bangun kalo dia ngapa-ngapain gue." Jawab Jungkook.

"Bisa-bisanya pertama kali jalan sama gebetan malah ditinggal tidur. Emang unik ya lu, Kuk." Gumam Yugyeom keheranan.

"Abis gue ngantuk hehehe." Jungkook nyengir.

"Pulangnya enggak diapa-apain Kak Yoon?" tanya Wonwoo lagi sambil ngolesin selai nanas ke roti panggangnya. Setelah selainya merata dia ngasih rotinya ke piring Mingyu. Si Mingyu langsung senyum-senyum kesenengan dapet roti selai buatan Wonwoo.

"Duileh yang mau balikan. Rasa-rasanya udah kayak suami istri aja." Goda Yugyeom.

Mingyu cengengesan. Wonwoo? Masih anteng ngolesin selai ke roti panggangnya.

"Enggak kok. Bang Tae sempet ngehubungin Bang Jimin buat ijin telat pulang." Jawab Jungkook sambil makan sarapannya. "Ngomong-ngomong gaes." Kata Jungkook. "Waktu semalem gue ketiduran, gue mimpi masa."

"Mimpi apaan?" tanya Yugyeom.

"Gue ditembak Bang Tae." Jawab Jungkook sambil terkekeh.

Mingyu, Wonwoo, dan Yugyeom melongo berjamaah. "Gue udah seneng banget dengernya, tapi kan cuma mimpi ya. Padahal kalo beneran ditembak gue sekarang udah nggak jomblo lagi." Jungkook terkekeh lagi.

"Dasar." Kata Wonwoo begitu sadar dari keterplongooan(?)nya. "Kelamaan jomblo sih elu. Jadi mimpi yang enggak-enggak kan."

"Pengen banget ye ditembak. Baru sekali diajak jalan udah jauh aja mikirnya." –Yugyeom.

"Jangan dipikirin mimpinya. Gue males kalo elu mulai baper menye-menye nggak jelas." –Mingyu.

Jungkook cemberut. "Kakak sama temen sama-sama kurang ajar ya kalian."

.

.

.

Nggak kerasa udah sekitar empat bulan berlalu semenjak Taehyung ngajak jalan Jungkook ke cafe iron man itu. Mereka makin lama makin akrab. Udah nggak keitung berapa kali Taehyung nganterin Jungkook pulang, nggak keitung juga berapa kali Jungkook ngomelin kebiasaan tidur Taehyung yang kadang bikin dia lupa makan.

Jungkook emang anak aktif organisasi kampus. Dia rajin ikut kepanitiaan acara ini-itu, udah gitu dia juga anggota senat fakultas. Otomatis dia jadi sering pulang malem gegara rapat sana-sini. Taehyung sebagai –coret- _calon pacar –_ coret- abang yang baik ngerasa punya tanggung jawab buat jemput Jungkook kalo pulang malem. Kalo udah gitu biasanya dia ikut makan malem di apartemen Jungkook, bareng Jimin sama Yoongi. Yoongi juga udah galak-galak banget sama Taehyung. walaupun kadang mulut cantiknya masih suka ngomong nyelekit sih. Tapi Taehyung kuat kok, Taehyung sabar.

Jungkook juga udah beberapa kali ke apartemen Taehyung. apalagi kalo weekend. Karena biasanya acara wajib Taehyung kalo lagi liburan tuh tidur seharian macem Sandy temennya Spongebob kalo lagi musim dingin. Parahnya sampe kadang nggak makan karena males bangun dari kasur. Jungkook yang hobi tidur aje nggak gitu-gitu amat. Kalo udah gitu biasanya Jungkook dateng ke apartemen Taehyung, bawain makanan.

Siang ini sama kayak hari Minggu yang biasa. Pagi-pagi Jungkook udah nangkring diatas sofa apartemen Taehyung sambil nonton tayangan drama. Dipangkuannya ada keripik kentang kesukaannya, hasil jarahannya dari lemari penyimpanan Taehyung. Toh yang punya juga nggak keberatan stok snacknya dihabisin Jungkook.

"Kamu nggak sarapan?" Taehyung nongol dari dapur terus duduk disebelah Jungkook. "Daripada nyemilin keripik mending makan nasi gih biar kenyang."

"Udah sarapan bang tadi. Sama Kak Yoongi sama Bang Jimin juga." Jawab Jungkook. "Tapi pas tadi aku buka lemari ngeliat ini jadi pengen." Jungkook angkat bungkusan kentangnya sambil meringis lucu. Matanya masih tetep fokus merhatiin tayangan drama di depannya. _'Lumayan ih, aktrisnya cantik.'_ Jungkook ngebatin.

"Pokoknya kalo laper makan aja ya. Toh kamu juga yang bawa makanannya." Kata Taehyung. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong ngapain Jimin pagi-pagi ke tempat kamu?"

"Biasa mau jogging bareng." Jawab Jungkook. "tadinya aku diajakin juga, tapi males ah. Nanti jadi kambing conge lagi."

"Kamu kenapa nggak ajakin abang aja tadinya? Biar kita jogging bareng juga." Kata Taehyung sambil nyomot kentang di pangkuan Jungkook.

"Ih mana ada kita jogging. Abang kan titisan kebo. Yang ada kita jogging tengah hari. Tadi pagi kalo aku nggak dateng aja abang pasti sekarang masih molor." Dengus Jungkook.

Taehyung ketawa. Udah apal banget si Jungkook sama kebiasaannya.

"Lagian." Kata Jungkook lagi. "Daripada jogging, nanti paling akunya malah jajan. Hehehe."

Taehyung angguk-angguk keinget jaman dulu itu dia ketemu Jungkook waktu diajakin Jimin jogging. Jajannya emang banyak sih. "Abang sih nggak percaya mereka niatnya mau jogging. Terutama si Jimin tuh. Mana ada mau jogging sarapan dulu."

"Betul tuh betul. Bang Jimin paling alesan aja mau ngajakin Kak Yoon jalan."

 **Drrrt drrrrrtttt drrrrttt**

Hape Jungkook _–pake case Iron Man yang dibeliin Taehyung-_ yang di taruh di atas meja bergetar. Taehyung sama Jungkook serempak ngelongok ke arah hapenya.

 ** _Eunwoo^^ is calling ..._**

"Ada yang nelpon tuh." Kata Taehyung.

Jungkook ngangguk dan ngambil hapenya. "Bentar ya bang. Aku angkat telpon dulu." kata Jungkook sambil buru-buru lari ke arah dapur. Taehyung rada heran sebenernya, tumbenan Jungkook angkat telpon pake ngejauh dulu.

Sekitar lima menitan Jungkook telponan sama si Eunwoo-eunwoo itu. Taehyung lama-lama kepikiran juga. Penasaran sama sosok si penelepon itu. ' _Perasaan anak angkatan Jungkook nggak ada yang namanya Eunwoo deh. Temen se-organisasi kampusnya juga nggak ada.'_ Taehyung ngebatin. _'Apa Jungkook ikut kepanitiaan acara luar fakultas lagi? Terus itu anak fakultas laen?'_

Nggak lama kemudian Jungkook selesai telponan. Dia balik lagi dan duduk di sebelah Taehyung yang masih khusyuk ngelamun. Taehyung segitunya mikir keras sampe nggak sadar kalo Jungkook udah balik lagi.

"Bang?" panggil Jungkook sambil ngibasin tangannya di depan muka Taehyung. "Jangan ngelamun bang."

Taehyung ngedip. "Oh udahan nelponnya. Telpon dari siapa dek?" tanya Taehyung.

"Temen sekolah aku bang." Jawab Jungkook singkat.

"Oh. Kenapa katanya?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

"Biasa, minta temenin gitu." Jawab Jungkook. Dia ngambil bungkusan keripiknya, tap ternyata isinya udah abis. "Kok abis bang?" tanya Jungkook.

"Ehehehe abang cemilin barusan." Kata Taehyung sambil nyengir. "Ambil aja lagi, masih banyak kok di atas."

Jungkook lalu beranjak jalan ke dapur. Mau ngambil keripiknya lagi, sekalian buang bungkusan keripik yang udah abis. Begitu balik dia bawa dua bungkusan gede keripik kentangnya. Taehyung ngelus dada ngeliatnya. ' _Pantes badannya semok gitu, makan banyak nyemil banyak gimana nggak gembul?'_

Jungkook ngebuka bungkusan keripik dan lanjut lagi nonton dramanya. Sementara itu Taehyung mandangin dia sambil mikirin si penelpon tadi. Jungkook yang nyadar diliatin jadi salting sendiri. "Kenapa bang?" tanyanya.

"Dek yang tadi itu." Taehyung ngegantungin pertanyaannya _. 'Tadi itu beneran cuma temen kan? Perasaan abang kok nggak enak ya?'_ Tapi Taehyung cuma ngebatin dalem ati aja. Dia pengen nanya tapi takut bikin Jungkook nggak nyaman.

"Tadi?" ulang Jungkook.

"Ah enggak." Taehyung menggeleng. "Tadi kamu udah ngabisin sebungkus ini ngambil dua? Laper banget?" tanya Taehyung asal.

Jungkook gembungin pipinya. "Kan abang bilang ambil aja di belakang. Aku kira abang mau juga, jadi ambilnya banyak."

Taehyung jadi gemes ngeliat Jungkook merengut gitu. Dia nggak tahan buat nggak nyubitin kedua pipi Jungkook. "Duh, gemesin banget sih ini pipi. Sok lah itu satu lemari kamu abisin. Biar makin isi ini pipinya."

Jungkook berusaha berontak dari tarikan tangan Taehyung di pipinya. "Abang ih, sakit tau. Nanti makin melar kalo ditarikin mulu." Katanya sambil ngelus-elus pipinya yang nyut-nyutan.

"Nggak papa, biar makin melar. Biar pipi favorit abang makin gembul makin gemesin." Kata Taehyung sambil ketawa. "Ululu pipinya atit ya? Sini abang elus biar nggak sakit lagi." Taehyung lalu ngelus-elus bagian pipi Jungkook yang dia cubitin. Jungkook malu-malu nepis tangan Taehyung yang ngelus-elus pipi dia.

 _'Lain kali ajalah gue nanya sama Jimin. Atau sama Yugyeom. Nggak enak nanya ke Jungkook.'_ Batin Taehyung.

.

.

[Line]

 **Kim Taehyung**

15.21 Ntet

15.21 Gue mo nanya

16.01 Ntet

16.08 Woy bantet

16\. 08 Etdah molor lu ye?

16.08 Bangun wey sholat ashar

.

 **Jiminie**

16.09 bct

16.09 Berisik tau ga lu

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung**

16.10 Ehehe gue udah nggak kuat

16.10 Penasaran abis

 **.**

 **Jimine**

16.13 Paan

16.13 Buruan gue lagi jalan sama yayang

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung**

16.14 Oh lagi sama kakak ipar

16.14 Baek baek ya

16.15 btw elu kenal Eunwoo ga?

16.30 Ntet

16.35 Lah ilang lagi si bantet

 **.**

 **Jiminie**

16.35 Berisik gila lu ketek badak

16.35 Gue abis nanya ke yayang gue

 **.**

 **Kim taehyung**

16.37 Terus?

 **.**

 **Jimine**

16.38 Elu tau dari mana si Eunwoo ini?

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung**

16.39 Ada deh pokomya

16.39 Emang dia siapa?

 **.**

 **Jimine**

16.40 Temennya Jungkook

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung**

16.40 Kalo itu mah gue juga tau!

 **.**

 **Jiminie**

16.41 Kalo udah tau ngapain elu nanya ke gw

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung**

16.41 Maksudnya temen yang gimana?

 **.**

 **Jimine**

16.42 Temennya waktu jhs

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung**

16.42 Terus?

16.49 Terussss?

16.54 Oi jim

 **.**

 **Jimine**

16.55 Berisik lu ye sabar napa

 **.**

 **Kim Taehyung**

16.57 Ehehehehe sowry

16.57 Jadi?

 **.**

 **Jimine**

16.58 Dia temennya jungkook waktu jhs

16.59 sekaligus mantannya

.

.

.

Taehyung melotot begitu ngeliat balesan dari Jimin.

 _Dia temen Jungkook waktu JHS, sekaligus mantannya._

 ** _Mantannya._**

 ** _MANTAN_**

Mantannya Jungkook ini pasti nggak sembarangan. Mereka temen semejak waktu JHS, terus pacaran, terus putus dan sekarang masih berhubungan baik. JHS kan udah lama banget bruh, sekarang aja Jungkook udah anak kuliahan tingkat akhir. Mana minta temenin gitu lagi. Berarti hubungan mereka kuat banget.

Fix ini mah Taehyung galau. Tadi sehabis Jungkook pulang Taehyung langsung buru-buru chat Jimin karena penasaran. Terus setelah dia tau dia malah jadi depresi gini. Perkataan 'kalo mau kepo harus siapin hati' itu beneran. Sekarang Taehyung jadi rada nyesel nanya ke Jimin.

' _Jangan-jangan karena ini dia masih betah menjomblo? Karena belum move on dari mantannya?'_

Taehyung memijat pelipisnya. Kepalanya mendadak pening gini. Dia jadi inget orang tuanya di kampung. Bokapnya sering cerita dulu pas dapetin mamanya mulus banget kek jalan tol.

' _Mah, pah gini amat kisah cinta Tete. Giliran beneran sayang kok banyak banget ujiannya.'_ Batin Taehyung ngenes. _'Tapi gue nggak boleh nyerah. Gue harus bisa bawa Jungkook ke rumah terus dikenalin sama papa mama. Semangat tet, elu pasti bisa dapetin Jungkook. Elu harus ngenalin Jungkook sebagai calon lu. Harus!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Cha Eunwoo.

Menurut informasi lanjutan yang Jimin korek dari Yoongi, dia ini temen Jungkook waktu JHS. Sahabatan sejak hari pertama masuk JHS terus lanjut pacaran pas tingkat dua JHS.

Mereka juga temen di tempat Jungkook belajar taekwondo. _Taehyung baru tau kalo gebetannya ini anak Taekwondo._ Sering ikut kejuaraan bareng juga makanya keluarganya sampe akrab sama Eunwoo.

Sayangnya waktu masuk SHS Eunwoo terpaksa pindah ke luar kota. Ikut ayahnya yang dipindah kerja ke luar kota. Sebenernya masih ada nenek Eunwoo sama pembantunya di rumah itu, tapi mama nya nggak tega ningglain neneknya yang udah tua buat ngasuh bocah yang masih labil macem Eunwoo. Jadinya dia ikut pindah sama orang tuanya.

Jungkook sama Eunwoo sama-sama nggak mau mutusin hubungan mereka. Jadi mereka sepakat buat pacaran jarak jauh alias long distance relationshit. Tapi namanya orang pacaran kan pengennya deketan dan selalu bersama _/halah/_ mereka akhirnya putus di tahun kedua SHS karena nggak bisa LDR an.

Meski putus mereka tetep menjaga hubungan baik, masih saling ngasih kabar walaupun nggak se intens waktu masih pacaran.

Kata Yoongi juga, semenjak kuliah tiap liburan Eunwoo sempetin buat nyamperin Jungkook. Katanya tempat kuliah Eunwoo deket, cuma emang nggak bisa sembarangan jalan kalo lagi masa kuliah. Entah dia kuliah apa Jimin nggak ngerti.

Cuma itu yang Jimin dapet dari Yoongi. Secuil info yang sukses bikin Taehyung menggalau di akhir weekendnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Hayloow long time no seeeeh :D

Seperti biyasah telat update wkwkwk /timpukin/ padahal ini ff udah nongki di lepi sejak lama dan udah mau end, Cuma ada aja alesan biar ga update /mian/

Daaaan sebagian besar komenan berhasil menebak dengan tepat kalo si dedek ketiduran. Prokprokprok kalian warbyasah! /kasihkecupdarikuki/ sengaja ya, biar tetet nggak semudah itu dapetin dedek kuki /ketawajahat/

Oh iya, cerita mas TU ganteng, dosen pembimbing, acara kampus itu sebenernya pengalaman diri sendiri loh. Kecuali bagian mas TU notice meh itu ofc, karena da aku mah apa atuh /malahcurhat /nggakadaygnanya

Chap depan kayaknya bakal lebih cepet update karena udah jadi, doakan yah dosbim skripsi aing kagak ilang-ilangan cem dirinya /halah

Sampe ketemu di chapter berikutnya~ /lambailambai

Very Special Thanks to:

 **Ami Zhang,** **Anakookie97** **,** **,** **DytaPramudyta** **,** **EniKim** **,** **Fika137** **,** **FlawlessV** **,** **Ghea atreides** **,** **Gijeon** **,** **Gipetpet** **,** **Haemi KimTae Kook** **, Huang Mingzhu, Jeon Cookies, Jeon Hyukie, JeonTri1937, Jeontrioh714, Kim991, Kookid97, Livianspace, Nichola Arisue, Nkook15, ParkHara1997, Sabrina Putri, Shiroivina, TK'sluv, Takari-Yuuki, Tataechu, YM424, YooAmi, YulJeon, Zahra427, abangtae, amelvkook, anggundewisaraswt, anna imelfishy, athensvt, babyzelove, camomileas, choppyMOW, chuacu, denias, ethazhang, hh949, hosokpie98, jibyung, kiakia97, lachalala, maknaehehso, nathaniatrixie12, orenjiyuuyake, peiluvjae, purploo, suganes, sweetkookie60, vkooknokookv, vkooktrash, tayhyung, zaet, irmagination, hiluph166, BinnieHwan, Taekooks'cream, Shun Akira, KyungHyunSung, barcelonisa, TAETAE, Mr Yoon, blueewild951230, Zahra427, leenamarui, Mrspabbo, Vminkook trash, emma, queress, cllmearay, Guest, nochu, chuacu, shin sang neul, Lil Piece of Shit, Ira, Kimrin, Ami Pi Can Cang, Tehkidz, whalme160700, vkook noona, yoohyuniie, ndannida, miiwishin, meganehood, kukisnuna, fadillaocti, cypher3001, breathxtaking, bbok eum dalk, aprilliahartanti, anggraini1111, akuyeppeo, Vookie, Tiffjy, Taehyung-sama, Rapstarmon, Putrinn, MN2094, Vminkook trash, Kookieeev, Kittyuse, KarinNU95, Daaaaaaa05, Anakookie97, Fika137, Irmanida816, SIDERS :"**

 _P.S: ada yng belom kesebut? :( (_

 _P.S.S: chap ini rada aneh nggak sih, ko aku ga pede :(_

 _P.S.S.S: aku lg nyoba bikin angst, wdyt? ehe_


	9. Chapter 9: Pak Taehyung Menggalau

**The New Staff**

 **Main cast:**

 **Kim Taehyung (BTS) x Jeon Jungkook (BTS)**

 **Min Yoongi (BTS)**

 **Park Jimin (BTS)**

 **Kim Mingyu (SVT)**

 **Jeon Wonwoo (SVT)**

 **Kim Yugyeom (GOT7)**

 **Cha Eunwoo (Astro)**

 **Rating: T alias** Aman

 **Disclaimer:** Member BTS milik Bighit Ent dan orang tua masing-masing

 **Warning!** Boyslove alias yaoi. Author masih pemula. Typo bertebaran. OOC. Nggak suka pairingnya? Silahkan tekan tombol close :D

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Chapter 9: Pak Taehyung Menggalau**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang ini seperti biasa Taehyung makan di kantin fakultas bareng Jimin. Keadaan kantin penuh sesak sama mahasiswa dan staf pegawai yang berebut pengen ngisi perut mereka. Pas lagi nyari-nyari tempat duduk, ada suara yang manggil-manggil, nama mereka. Taehyung dan Jimin langsung ngucap hamdallah, karena yang manggil si Yugyeom sama Mingyu yang ngajakin duduk bareng.

"Gila kantinnya penuh banget. Kudu minta gedein kantin deh kayaknya." Keluh Jimin sambil naruh makanannya di atas meja.

Taehyung duduk di meja dan mulai nyuap makan siangnya. "Mau minta ke siapa lu?"

"Siapa aja kek. Rektor kek, Dekan kek. Masa tiap makan siang kita berjuang kek gini." Keluh Jimin lagi sambil mulai nyuap makanannya juga.

"Minta aje sono ke bapak elu. Sok-sokan mau minta rektor, diomelin KaProdi aje mau mewek."

"Sianying, siapa juga yang mewek. Elu kali tuh."

"Elu ye, yang kemaren sore udah cirambay aja gegara diomelin Prof Kang."

"Bang, diem. Makan." Tegur Mingyu dingin. "Keburu makanannya dingin."

Taehyung sama Jimin langsung diem. Mingyu kalo mode dingin gitu agak nyeremin. Ketularan aura emo dari Wonwoo kali. Yugyeom tepuk tangan heboh begitu mereka diem."Kim Mingyu jjang!" serunya.

"Paan sih lu, malu-maluin aja." Sahut Mingyu.

Habis ditegur sama Mingyu mereka diem dan makan dengan khikmat. Selain agak takut, juga karena laper sih.

"Kalian cuma berdua aja?" tanya Taehyung begitu makanannya abis. "Jungkook ke mana?"

"Eh iya gue nggak liat Jungkook. Rapat lagi?" tanya Jimin.

Yugyeom angkat bahu sambil meringis. Mingyu minum es jeruknya, baru kemudian ngejawab. "Dia lagi ada urusan sama temennya."

"Oh." Kata Taehyung sambil ngaduk-aduk sedotan esnya. "Sama Eunwoo ya?"

Mingyu sama Yugyeom langsung mandangin Taehyung. "Kok abang tau?" tanya mereka kompakan.

Taehyung angkat bahu sambil tetep maenin sedotan esnya. "Tau aja."

Sementara itu Jimin ngeliatin muka sahabatnya yang sedatar tembok TU. Kalo muka Taehyung lagi datar gitu berati malah ada sesuatu.

"Jungkook cerita ke abang?" tanya Yugyeom kepo.

Taehyung menggeleng. "Nggak juga sih."

"Wuah." Yugyeom tepuk tangan *lagi* _/hobi banget tepuk tangan. Untung ganteng/_ "Terus, terus? Abang nggak berusaha nyegah gitu biar nggak jadi jalan bareng?"

Taehyung menggeleng. "Buat apaan?"

"Ish." Yugyeom menggebrak mejanya. Mingyu, Taehyung, sama Jimin sampe kaget. "Abang emang rela Jungkook jalan lagi sama dia? Abang nggak cemburu? Abang bukannya naksir si Jungkook?" tanya Yugyeom bertubi-tubi.

"Apaan sih lu kepo banget urusan orang." Omel Mingyu. "Urusan bang Taehyung itu mah, elu kenapa yang ribet?"

"Ye kan gue kepo. Ini menyangkut masa depan sahabat kita bruh!" kata Yugyeom nggak mau kalah.

"Anu." Kata Taehyung sambil garuk-garuk lehernya. _Nanya tida, nanya tida._ Taehyung ngebatin. _Tanyain weh lah daripada kepikiran._ Taehyung ngeliat duo piyik yang sekarang masang muka penasaran nungguin pernyataan lanjutannya. "Emang keliatan banget ya kalo gue naksir Jungkook?"

"Iyalah." Seru Yugyeom gemes. Mingyu langsung jitak kepala Yugyeom gegara kaget. Jimin daritadi diem aja ngeliatin duo piyik sama sahabatnya yang masih asyik diskusi.

"Anak angkatan gue aja pada nanyain abang sama Jungkook tau nggak? Gegara kalian sering pulang bareng." Kata Yugyeom sambil ngelus-elus palanya yang kena jitak Mingyu.

"Tapi bagus sih, jadinya yang suka gombalin Jungkook jadi berkurang." Tambah Mingyu.

"Gitu ya." Gumam Taehyung. "Kalo Jungkooknya gimana? Tau nggak kalo gue naksir dia?"

Mingyu angkat bahu. Yugyeom menggeleng.

"Nggak tau?"

"Bukan dia yang nggak tau, tapi kita yang nggak tau, dia tuh tau abang naksir dia apa enggak." Jawab Mingyu. "Ih ribet bener omongan gua. Abang maksut kan sama omongan gue?"

Taehyung ngangguk.

"Jungkook itu suka nggak ketebak. Dia tuh kadang jadi mahluk paling nggak peka sedunia, tapi kadang dia bisa jadi perasa banget. Keliatannya aja dia bodo amat sama sesuatu, tapi dalem ati sebenernya dia pikirin. Gue aja kadang nggak ngerti sama dia." Jelas Mingyu panjang lebar. Yugyeom ngangguk-angguk. "Kadang kalo lagi peka, hal yang nggak orang sadarin dia kerasa banget." Tambahnya.

Taehyung ngangguk-angguk.

"Eh iya." Kata Yugyeom. "Jungkook sering cerita tentang abang. Dia nggak bilang sesuatu yang menjurus tentang hubungan kalian sih, cuma kalo menurut gue sih dia tau abang naksir dia. Lagian siapa sih yang masih berani deketin dia walaupun dihadang sama macan betina macem Kak Yoongi?" kata Yugyeom sambil nyengir. Jimin langsung mendelik begitu pacarnya dikatain macan betina. 'Dasar piyik kurang ajar.' Desis Jimin. Yugyeom cengar-cengir sambil nunjukin tanda peace. Mingyu ngangguk ngeiyain.

"Ada tuh, si Eunwoo." Sahut Taehyung.

"Yeu si abang."

"Saran gue ya bang. Kalo emang abang serius tembak aja langsung. Kalian udah sedeket ini apalagi yang ditunggu? Takutnya malah Jungkook ngerasa abang gantungin dia. Jungkook punya masalah serius sama yang namanya digantung." Kata Mingyu serius. Yugyeom ngangguk-angguk setuju.

Taehyung terdiam ngedenger saran dari sahabat gebetannya ini. Dalem hati sebenernya dia ngeiyain omongan Mingyu. _'Gue kalo jadi Jungkook mungkin bakal mikir hal yang sama. Kayaknya gue emang kudu ikutin saran Mingyu.'_ Batin Taehyung. _'Tapi masalah mantannya ini gimana dong? Taunya Jungkook masih sayang sama mantannya gimana?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sekitar jam delapan malem Jungkook balik ke apartemennya lagi. Seperti biasa, di ruang tamu ada Jimin sama Yoongi yang lagi nonton drama sambil makan cemilan.

"Gue pulang." Kata Jungook sambil naruh sepatunya di rak. "Hai bang." Sapanya begitu ngelewatin Jimin.

"Oe dek." Kata Jimin. "Baru pulang?"

Jungkook ngangguk sambil nyomot cemilan Yoongi. "Udah makan belom?" tanya Yoongi.

"Udah. Ditraktir malah hehehe." Jawab Jungkook sambil nyengir. Yoongi ngangguk. "Ganti bajulu sana sekalian mandi. Bau. Kucel." Jungkook ngangguk lagi terus jalan ke kamarnya.

"Di traktir sama siapa dia?" tanya Jimin begitu Jungkook masuk kamarnya. "Eunwoo?"

Yoongi ngangguk sambil ngunyah snacknya. "Ngomong-ngomong gimana Taehyung?" tanya Yoongi. Si Jimin emang udah pernah cerita kalo Taehyung ini naksir banget sama si Jungkook. Jimin juga sering cerita perkembangan hubungan mereka berdua.

"Gegana." Kata Jimin sambil meringis. Yoongi masang muka kebingungan. "Gelisah, Galau, Merana." Kata Jimin. Yoongi ngakak. "Receh lu."

"Seriusan. Seharian dia galau tau yang, diem aja di kantor. Padahal biasanya berisik banget kayak ibu-ibu arisan." Jimin ketawa kalo inget muka kusut sahabatnya tadi siang. "Eh dramanya ganti ya? Maes nih sama tokoh antagonisnya." Kata Jimin sambil ngeganti channel tivi.

Yoongi ngangguk aja. Lagian dia udah nggak terlalu tertarik ama dramanya. Mending ngegosipin Taehyung, batinnya. "Terus gimana? Dia serius ya naksir adek gue?"

"Iya. Seriusnya pake banget. Soalnya dia mah sebelum-sebelumnya cuek aja kalo gebetannya jalan sama yang laen. Makanya pacaran nggak pernah lama. Pacarnya pada nggak betah." Kata Jimin. "Giliran sama Jungkook mau ngajak kenalan aja pake malu-malu. Keliatan kok bedanya, Cuma ya gitu agak najisin."

Yoongi ketawa lagi. Jimin jadi gemes ih sama sugarnya. Dia lalu nyubit pipi kesayangannya gemes. Untung Yoongi nggak ngomel kayak biasa, malah ketawa-tawa.

"Duh, duh yang lagi sama kesayangan. Berasa milik berdua. Ngomongin apaan sih kalian, seneng banget keknya." Kata Jungkook sambil duduk di bawah sofa. Di bawah ada karpet _anyway_ , jadi Jungkook nggak bakal masuk angin walaupun tiduran di situ. "Kak minta cemilan."

"Duh duh yang jomblo ngiri. Buru cari pacar sono, jangan HTS an wae." sindir Jimin sambil ngasihin snacknya. Jungkook melet-melet sambil nerima snacknya.

"Gimana tadi sama Eunwoo? Diajak kemana aja?" tanya Yoongi.

"Biasa ke tempat neneknya, terus makan. Mampir bentar sih ke mall, dia mau beli sesuatu buat pacarnya." Jawab Jungkook sambil ngeliat tv. "Ih bang nonton apaan sih? Ganti drama ajaa." Kata Jungkook sambil ngegplak kaki Jimin. Jimin bales nendang punggung Jungkook. Pelan pastinya, kalo kenceng malah dia bales ditendang sama yayangnya.

"Oh. Sekarang Eunwoo udah balik?" tanya Yoongi lagi sambil ngeganti channel tv.

Jungkook menggeleng. "Dia nginep di rumah sodara katanya."

"Bentar deh." Kata Jimin. "Eunwoo udah punya pacar?"

Jungkook ngangguk sambil fokus ke arah tv. "Calon pramugari. Cantik deh."

"Ucet." Jimin melongo. "Gils banget anjir dapet pramugari. Kok bisa sih?"

"Bisalah orang dia calon pilot. Mereka udah sama-sama di kontrak sama maskapai mana gitu, jadi sering ketemu." Jawab Jungkook sambil nyemilin snack. "Kenapa dah sama pramugari? Elu mau nyari calon yang pramugari juga?" Tanya Yoongi sambil melotot.

"Eeey nggak gitu sayangkuh. Kan aku nggak tau kalo Eunwoo calon pilot." Kata Jimin sambil nowel-nowel dagu Yoongi. "Lah elu nggak papa? Sakit nggak tuh nemenin mantan beli sesuatu buat pacarnya?" tanya Jimin usil.

"Kagaklah, ngapain." Jawab Jungkook cuek. "Gue udah anggep dia kek kakak gue, ngapain sakit-sakit segala. Mantanan udah dari kapan taun juga."

"Terus si Taehyung tadi ngegalau?" gumam Jimin. Di sebelahnya Yoongi mesem-mesem ngedeneger gumaman Jimin. "Pantes aja yah, kamu tawa-tawa dari tadi." Kata Jimin sambil nyubitin pipi Yoongi lagi. Yoongi masih aja mesem-mesem.

"Hellooow masih ada gue di sini. Mohon ya tenggang rasanya." Teriak Jungkook sebel. Jimin meletin Jungkook, Yoongi malah ketawa ngakak. "Makanya Kuk, cari pacar. Nama beken di mana-mana, organisasi kepanitiaan ikut kemana-mana, tapi pacar satu aja nggak punya." Kata Yoongi sadis.

"Auk ah Kak Yoon ngeselin." Jungkook merengut. "Makanya kalo ada yang naksir gue, elunya jangan galak-galak, Kak. Pada kabur semua kan calon gue." Keluh Jungkook.

"Yah kan itu ujian buat mereka. Sama gue aja keder gimana mau ngadepin bokap lu?" kilah Yoongi. Jimin ngangguk-angguk setuju.

"Terserah deh Kak. Semerdeka lu aja dah."

Yoongi mesem-mesem lagi. Jimin ngelirik pacarnya yang lagi mesem itu sambil senyum gemes. Dia uyel-uyel lagi pipi pacarnya. Mumpung lagi jinak, pikirya.

"Ih tidur aja deuh. Jadi obat nyamuk gue di sini." Jungkook merengut sambil jalan ke kamarnya. Yoongi sama Jimin ketawa barengan liat si Jungkook ngambek. "Cari pacar sana mblo!" teriak Jimin.

Jungkook ngacungin kepalan tangannya sambil jalan tanpa balik badan. Jimin sama Yoongi makin ngakak guling-guling di sofa.

"Kok kamu nggak bilang sih kalo Eunwoo udah punya pacar?" bisik Jimin.

Yoongi mesem-mesem. "Nanti elu ngomong lagi sama Taehyung. Kan nggak seru lagi jadinya."

"Yeu si ayang. Sahabat saya udah galau itu yang, tega bener." Kata Jimin sambil sambil geleng-geleng. "Usil banget ya yayangnya Jimin."

"Kan kalo gini kita jadi tau si Taehyun itu serius apa engga sama si Kuki." Jawab Yoongi nggak mau kalah.

"Batu emang ya dibilang dia serius juga." Kata Jimin gemes. "Namanya Taehyung yang, bukan Taehyun."

"Entahlah siapa itu namanya." Kata Yoongi sambil meringis lucu. "Eh Jim." Panggil Yoongi.

"Hmm?"

"Dingin."

"Oh." Kata Jimin paham. Dia ngegeser duduknya sampe mepet ke badan Yoongi. Terus sebelah tangannya dilingkerin ke pinggang Yoongi, sementara tangan satunya narik badan Yoongi ke pelukannya. "Utututu manjanya lagi keluar." Yoongi ketawa pelan. Nggak lama dia ngerasa ada tangan yang ngelus-elus rambut dia sayang. Nyaman, Yoongi jadi ngantuk. Dia udah hampir tidur, kalo nggak ada suara bocah nyebelin yang ngagetin dia.

"Aigu aigu. Anak muda jaman sekarang." Kata Jungkook sambil lewat depan mereka ke arah dapur. "Aigu aigu aigu."

"Pengen ya? Haha si jomblo." Bales Jimin.

Jungkook lewat lagi depan mereka sambil bawa-bawa mug gede. Dia udah mau bales lagi omongan Jimin, tapi buru-buru mingkem pas dipelototin sama Yoongi. Dia buru-buru kabur sebelum di lempar Yoongi pake bantal sofa.

"Dasar bocah." Gumam Yoongi sambil ngedusel ke pelukan Jimin lagi.

.

.

.

"Tae~~"

"Kim Taehyung~~"

"Tae-tae~~"

Taehyung bergidik ngedenger suara gaib itu. Itu suara Jimin baidewei, Cuma dikasih aksen mendayu-dayu macem penyanyi dangdut. Jadinya malah horor. Taehyung sampe merinding ngedengernya. Moodnya yang dari kemaren jelek makin-makin jelek jadinya.

"Tae-tae~~" panggil Jimin lagi.

"Berisik sianying, serem tau nggak dengernya." Teriak Taehyung akhirnya. Teh Dawon yang lagi nyeruput kopinya sampe keselek. Untung nggak disemburin tuh kopi.

Jimin garuk-garuk poninya canggung. Dia ngeliat Teh Dawon dengan perasaan bersalah sambil meringis minta maaf.

"Sorry bruh, gue nggak maksud gitu." Kata Jimin merasa bersalah. "Engg, elu masih mikirin si Kuki ya?" tanya Jimin hati-hati.

 _'Elah pake disebut.'_ Taehyung ngebatin. Dia narik nafas panjang, terus lanjut ngetik sesuatu di komputernya. "Nggak tuh."

"Elu marah sama dia?" tanya Jimin lagi. "Dia semaleman nungguin balesan dari elu tau."

"Gue nggak ngecek hape dari semalem." Jawab Taehyung sambil ngeliat Jimin pake tampang menyelidik. "Tau dari mana elu?"

"Yah kan gue semalem nginep di tempat Yoongi." Kata Jimin. "Terus tadi pagi waktu sarapan dia agak murung gitu."

Muka Taehyung berkerut-kerut. "Ih elu ngapain sampe nginep di Yoongi? Naena lu ya?"

"Sembarangan elu." Jimin ngegeplak kepala Taehyung. "Gue mau pulang kemaleman, terus disuruh nginep sama yayang gue." Jelas Jimin. Tapi Taehyung masih ngeliatin Jimin pake muka ngeselinnya. "Serius gue tidur doang kaga ngapa-ngapain."

"Iye iye, santai aja kali. Mau elu apa-apain juga bukan urusan gue." Gumam Taehyung cuek. Dia lanjut lagi ngetik sesuatu di komputernya.

"Elu jangan jadi depresi gini dong, Tae. Masa gegara mantannya Jungkook elu langsung mundur gini sih?"

Taehyung diem aja. Jimin jadi makin gemes. "Ih, elu mah."

"Yang bilang mundur siapa? Gue juga lagi nyusun strategi kok buat dapetin calon ipar lu itu." Kata Taehyung cuek.

"Serius?"

Taehyung ngangguk terus beranjak ke meja fotokopi diujung ruangan. Jimin masih betah ngintilin dia. "Ntet, elu kagak ada kerjaan apa? Gangguin gue mulu dah?"

"Ehehehehe." Jimin meringis sambil merogoh kantong celananya. "Nih, gue bantu buat memuluskan rencana lu." Katanya sambil nyerahin dua tiket.

"Apaan tuh?"

"Tiket Cam-Fest." Kata Jimin. Taehyung malah mlongo kebingungan. "Et dah, masa Cam-Fest elu nggak tau? Ini tuh acara musik paling gede di kampus ini dodol."

"Oh." Taehyung ngangguk. "Elu nyuruh gue ke sana? Males Jim."

"Yeilah si ogeb." Jimin getok kepala Taehyung gemes. "Dengerin dulu." Taehyung ngangguk. "Ini gue beliin tiket dua, biar elu bisa jalan berdua sama Jungkook. Yoongi bilang band kampus kesukaan Jungkook mau tampil, terus Jungkook udah lama pengen liat Cam-Fest." Kata Jimin. Taehyung mangut-mangut. "Jadi elu mau nggak? Keburu Jungkooknya pergi sama Eunwoo loh." Kata Jimin manas-manasin.

Taehyung langsung ngerebut tiket itu. "Okey. Okey. Thanks ya bruh, gue nggak bakal lupain jasa-jasa lu."

"Nah gitu dong." Kata Jimin seneng. "Buru bales chat dia. Kasian dia pasti nungguin."

Taehyung ngangguk terus balik lagi ke meja dia. Habis itu dia langsung ngotak-atik hapenya, ngirim pesan buat Jungkook kayaknya.

"Eh Tae." Panggil Jimin. Taehyung cuma bales pake gumaman. "Semangat ya! Gue yakin elo bisa dapetin dia kok."

"Yakin banget?"

"Iya. Pokoknya elu gas terus, ok? Jangan kasih kendor."

Taehyung ketawa. "Sip. Sip. Makasih ya bruh."

"Yoi." Kata Jimin _. 'Gue dulu udah dibantuin buat dapetin my sugar, sekarang saatnya gue bales budi bantuin Kuki biar jadi sama si Tete.'_ Jimin ngebatin.

.

.

.

"Kuk." Panggil Yeri sambil goyang-goyangin lengan Jungkook.

Jungkook yang lagi nelungkupin kepalanya di atas meja langsung mendongak begitu ngedenger ada yang manggil dia. "Eh paan Yer?

"Nih ada titipan." Kata Yeri sambil ngasihin susu pisang sama sedotannya. "Dari kesayangan." Kata Yeri sambil terkikik.

Jungkook mengernyit kebingungan. "Siapa Kesayangan?"

"Ih elu mah nggak tau apa sok enggak tau?" goda Yeri. "Gue pikir elu sama Yugyeom, ternyata sama dia ya, haha."

"Ih apaan sih, gue nggak ngerti." Kata Jungkook masih nggak paham. Si Yeri bukannya jawab malah ngasih dia jempol terus jalan ke meja dia sama gengnya sambil ngikik-ngikik nggak jelas. "Yeriii woyyyy ini apaan?" teriaknya.

"Tenang aja, rahasia elo berdua aman ama gue." Teriak Yeri gaje sambil mesem-mesem.

"Dih nggak jelas." Kata Jungkook. "Ini dari siapa coba? Kesayangan teh siapa?"

Jungkook ngeliatin Yeri dari mejanya, sekarang Yeri masih ngikik-ngikik nggak jelas sambil ngetik sesuatu di hapenya. Habis itu dia bisik-bisik ke gengnya sambil ngeliatin Jungkook.

 _'Dari siapa?'_ Jungkook gerak-gerakin mulutnya tanpa suara ke arah Yeri. Yeri malah ngikik lagi, trus ngasih emot love pake jarinya.

 _'Elu sinting ya?'_ Jungkook gerak-gerakin mulutnya lagi. Yeri sekarang malah bikin emot love gede pake kedua tangannya. _'Fix Yeri sableng. Kesian, cantik-cantik kok sableng._ ' Batin Jungkook. Daripada ngurusin Yeri yang lagi kumat sablengnya, Jungkook lebih milih buat balik badan ke depan lagi sambil ngeliatin susu pisangnya.

Dia mandangin susu pisang itu sampe nggak sadar kalo Yuyeom udah duduk di sebelah dia. Yugyeom nowel-nowel bahu Jungkook sambil ikutan ngeliatin susu pisangnya Jungkook. "Euy, ngapain?"

"Eh elu udah dateng." Kata Jungkook sambil ngambil tasnya yang dia taruh di meja sebelahnya. Biasa, ngetag-in bangku temen. "Mingyu mana?"

"Seminar." Kata Yugyeom sambil duduk. "Perasaan dia nggak ada bilang mau ikut seminar lagi dah?" tanya Jungkook heran.

"Seminar hati dia, sama Bang Wonu." Kata Yugyeom sambil nyengir. Jungkook ngangguk paham. "Katanya kalo dia nggak sempet dateng mau minta TA _*titip absen*_. Elu yang TA-in ya? Gue nggak bisa niruin tanda tangan dia."

"Oke." Jawab Jungkook. "Emang dia kemana sama Kak Wonu?"

Yugyeom angkat bahu. "Nggak tau, tapi tadi langsung ngeloyor aja gitu begitu di telpon Bang Wonu. Gue ditinggalin huhu." Keluh Yugyeom. "Eh, Kuk. Susu pisangnya diliatin aja tuh? Sini buat gue."

"Eit, jangan." Jungkook buru-buru nepis tangan Yugyeom yang mau nyambar susu pisangnya. "Nggak boleh, ini dari 'kesayangan' soalnya."

"He?" Yugyeom kebingungan. "Siapa kesayangan?"

Jungkook menggeleng polos. "Gue juga nggak tau. Gue dapet ini dari Yeri. Katanya ada yang nitipin buat gue dari 'kesayangan'."

"Terus Yeri pasti nggak mau bilang 'kesayangan' itu siapa?" tebak Yugyeom sambil ngelirik Yeri. Yeri yang merasa diliatin lambai-lambaiin tangannya, terus pas Jungkook ikutan ngeliatin dia, dia bikin emot love lagi pake jari.

"Dasar sableng." Gumam Jungkook. "Nitipnya aja sama orang sableng. Gimana yang ngasih? Curiga nih susu dikasih sianida."

Yugyeom ngakak. "Ada-ada aja elu dah. Orang bungkusnya masih rapet gitu." Kata Yugyeom. "Sableng-sableng gitu untungnya cantik ya. Dimaafin kalo orang cantik mah." Jungkook langsung mengernyit denger ucapan sobatnya.

"Elu naksir Yeri yah Yug?" tuduh Jungkook.

Yugyeom mesem-mesem. "Kagak elah. Komen doang gue." Jungkook ngeliatin Yugyeom dengan mata menyipit tajem. "Suwer, ucet dah. Elu serem banget ngeliatinnya. Gue masih menunggu kating ganteng kesayangan kok."

"Awas aja kalo lu berdua tau-tau jadian." Kata Jungkook. Yugyeom geleng-geleng. Dia lalu ngambil tas Jungkook terus nyari-nyari sesuatu disana. "Minjem catetan. Gue kan minggu kemaren tidur." Kata Yugyeom sebelum Jungkook sempet nanya. Jungkook ngangguk terus nelungkupin kepala di atas lipetan tangannya. Tidur dulu bentar, mumpung dosennya belom dateng.

.

.

.

Kelar kuliah Jungkook rencananya mau intrograsi Yeri lagi. Penasaran dia sama si 'kesayangan'. Padahal mah udah jelas yakan, Jungkooknya aja rada ogeb -_-

"Yeriiii." Panggil Jungkook sehabis dosennya keluar kelas.

Yeri yang lagi jalan sama gengnya langsung noleh begitu dipanggil. Dia lalu nyuruh gengnya jalan duluan, sementara dia nungguin Jungkook nyamperin dia.

"Mau nanya yang tadi ya?" tanya Yeri sambil mesem-mesem. _'Kumat lagi nih sablengnya.'_ Jungkook ngebatin ngeliat senyum Yeri.

"Kesayangan siapa sih?" tanya Jungkook nggak pake basabasi. "Jangan mesem-mesem wae lu, kek orang kesambet tau gak?"

"Habisnya kalian lucuuuu." Kata Yeri gemes setengah teriak. Mereka jadi diliatin temen-temen sekelas yang belom keluar ruangan. "Gue udah curiga kalian ada apa-apa sih, gue pernah liat kalian jalan bareng. Tapi kata Mingyu enggak sih, jadinya gue percaya sama dia." Kata Yeri.

"Ih elu ngomong apa sih Yer, nggak ngerti gue." Kata Jungkook frustasi. "Ditanya apa jawabnya apa."

"Bentar gue lagi gemes." Kata Yeri sambil mesem-mesem lagi. Yeri terus narik napas berulang-ulang baru dia diem. "Jadi gimana?" tanya Yeri setelah agak mendingan.

"Ini yang ngasih siapa?" tanya Jungkook sambil nunjuk ke susu pisangnya. "Elu jawab gaje lagi gue sumpahin rambut merah lu rontok kagak numbuh lagi."

"Yeu, serem banget." Kata Yeri sambil cemberut. Dia lalu ngedeket ke telinga Jungkook terus bisikin dia. "Dari Kak Taehyung." bisik Yeri pelan banget.

"He? Serius?" tanya Jungkook. Dia buru-buru ngambil hapenya di tas, trus ngotak-atik hapenya. "Dia nggak bilang apa-apa ke gue tuh."

"Kalian lagi berantem ya?" bisik Yeri lagi.

"Enggak tuh." Jawab Jungkook sambil menggeleng. "Emang dia bilang kita lagi berantem?" tanya Jungkook polos.

Yeri jadi gemes sendiri. Dia sampe geplak kepala si Jungkook. "Ya mana gue tau. Kan yang pacaran kalian."

"Sakit, bego." Ringis Jungkook. Yeri cewek gitu ototnya bagus ya, kekar kek Ade Rai gegara sering fitnes. "Gue nggak pacaran kok sama dia."

"Iye serah elo aja dah Kuk. Percaya aja gue mah." Dengus Yeri. "Udah sono elu susulin ke TU aja, jam segini udah sepi kan." Kata Yeri. "Jangan lewat chat, jangan lewat telpon kalo mau niat baikan. Nggak keliatan tulusnya."

Jungkook mah ngangguk aja dikasih wejangan sama Yeri. Padahal kan dia nggak ngerasa lagi berantem. Taehyung emang belom bales chatnya sih, tapi perasaan mereka nggak ada acara berantem segala. Yeri terus buru-buru cabut gegara ditungguin sama gengnya. Yugyeom langsung nyamperin Jungkook begitu Yeri pergi.

"Dari siapa jadinya?" tanya Yugyeom.

"Bang Taehyung." jawab Jungkook. Dia ngeliat jam tangannya, bentar lagi TU bubaran. Mungkin Yeri bener, mereka lagi marahan. Walaupun nggak tau kenapa. Taehyung yang nggak bales chatnya emang rada aneh sih.

"Yug, elu duluan aja." Kata Jungkook.

"Nggak jadi bareng?" tanya Yugyeom. "Katanya mau nebeng sampe halte depan?"

"Gue mau ada urusan bentar." Kata Jungkook sambil ngecek jamnya lagi.

"Nggak jadi pergi sama Eunwoo?" tanya Yugyeom lagi.

"Jadi, tapi mau ngurusin ini dulu. Nanti gue minta Eunwoo jemput di kampus aja."

"Terserah elu deh. Gue balik nih ya?"

"Hmm. Ati-ati."

"Iya, elu juga."

Yugyeom lalu cabut ke parkiran, sementara Jungkook lari ke TU Prodi. Dalem hati dia doa supaya Taehyung belum balik dari TU.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n:**

Aloha pemirsaaaah /tiup terompet/ ehehehe masih inget ngga sama cerita abal khayalan mahasiswi tua ini? Wkwkwkwk

Apa kabar kalian? Hati kalian? Dompet kalian? /halah/ Gimana jiwa raga kalian setelah rilisnya mv _Laundry Day_ _/halah/_ Spring Day nya? Masih kuat nunggu Not Today? Wkwkwkwk

Dan yg paling bikin emeberegul(?) hatiii nih, BTS Trilogy in Indonesyah! Gila gila dadakan bgt kayak tahu bulat /cry/ ada yg rencananya mau nonton? Ada yg mau bareng nggaa ketemuan yuk sekalian kenalan /kedipin/ yang mau bareng bisa pm pm yah. Uwe keknya sendirian huhu.

Lah banyak bacot kali ya saya. Semoga chap ini ngga mengecewakan. See u next chap yaaah!

Xoxo!


End file.
